


Companions

by Morgana_avalon



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 40,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_avalon/pseuds/Morgana_avalon
Summary: Marcus and Neroon need each other in order to successfully complete a mission.





	1. Chapter 1

Companions

 

Marcus clasped his hands behind his back, patiently waiting for Lennier to signal him to go inside. Delenn had summoned him and he was eager to find out why. Things had been quiet these last days, but it never stayed that way. It was only a matter of time before disturbing news reached Ranger One.

 

He enjoyed working for Delenn. She was determined and knew what she wanted. The Minbari respected her, even though she had been instrumental to the fall of the Grey Council. Most Minbari thought of her as Valen's chosen one, destined to lead the Minbari. That Delenn had undergone the transformation confirmed the religious caste's suspicions.

 

Only the Warrior Caste seemed determined to deny her claims. Marcus shivered slightly as he remembered his own encounter with Neroon, who had been determined to stop Delenn from becoming Ranger One. He'd almost died defending her. But taking on Neroon had been his personal choice. He could have handled it differently, but he'd chosen to face the Minbari warrior directly. It had felt like the only right thing to do. And he wasn't going to question his motives now that he'd survived. He'd been willing to die; possibly even eager to die, but Neroon hadn't killed him. The Minbari could have ended his life with just one blow, but hadn't. Marcus still wondered why.

 

His teachers at the training facility on Minbar had always taught him that Denn'Sha demanded the life of one of the combatants. Neroon's reputation had been tainted when he'd allowed a Human to live. So why had Neroon made that decision? Would he ever get his answer? Neroon had refused to discuss it when the Minbari had visited him in the Medlab. They'd exchanged superficial remarks, but every time Marcus had tried to bring up Denn'Sha, Neroon had steered the conversation away from that topic.

 

Now, several weeks later, his ribs had healed and all the injuries were gone. Yet, he still wondered about his unanswered question. It returned to haunt him at odd times. He knew he should be dead, but for some elusive reason Neroon had spared him.

 

"Marcus? Delenn will see you now," Lennier said in a friendly tone and gestured his friend to enter Delenn's personal quarters. "And no, I have no idea what this is about," Lennier added, seeing Marcus' puzzled expression.

 

"Ah, Lennier, you wouldn't tell me even if you did know!" Marcus knew with certainty.

 

"You are right, of course." Lennier bowed slightly as he left Marcus alone.

 

"Minbari!" Marcus sighed exasperated. Would he ever see the day when they'd speak the truth? "I doubt it!" he muttered softly.

 

Delenn smiled as Marcus entered her private quarters. "Marcus, my friend, it's good to see that you have made a full recovery." She'd been angry and upset when she'd found out that Marcus had risked his life to stop Neroon. The realization that the Ranger was willing to die for her had illustrated her importance to the Rangers. They *would* die for her.

 

"Entil'Zha," Marcus greeted her and bowed respectfully. Although Delenn was a friend, she was also his superior.

 

"Please sit down." Delenn patted the space next to her. "I spoke with Doctor Franklin. You no longer require medical attention or check ups?"

 

"That's right," Marcus replied cautiously. He'd learned to read between the lines a long time ago. "Can I somehow be of service?"

 

"Only if you feel you are up to it, Marcus." Making this decision hadn't been easy.

 

"I'm ready, Entil'Zha," Marcus assured her. "We live for the One and we die for the One," he recited, displaying his willingness to serve her.

 

"Even if this involves Neroon?" She watched him closely, but he masked his feelings excellently.

 

"Even if it involves Neroon. The Rangers go where you lead them." Marcus made sure his voice sounded steady. Knowing that he'd meet Neroon again made him apprehensive for several reasons, which he didn't want to explore right now. He'd do her bidding, as he always did.

 

"Neroon's on his way to Babylon 5. You'll be responsible for his well-being during his stay." Delenn wished Marcus would drop his mask, so she'd know what was really going on in her Ranger's head.

 

"I'll secure guest quarters at once. When does he arrive?" Marcus was already making mental notes of things he had to take care of.

 

"In two hours. He is traveling alone, so you won't have to deal with servants or guards."

 

"May I ask why he's coming here?" Marcus knew she'd only tell him if he needed to know.

 

"The Warrior Caste is divided and Neroon is concerned that Shakiri will lead them into civil war. We need to confer to prevent further escalation." Delenn sought out Marcus' eyes. She wanted to make sure he understood. "Minbari do not kill Minbari, you know that?"

 

"Yes." Marcus nodded his head once. It was the one thing that had saved the Minbari civilisation from civil war on several occasions.

 

"Neroon has received several death threats, emanating from a radical group within the Warrior Caste. This group demands we return to the old ways. They want the Grey Council back and no more Human interference in Minbari matters. The fact that Neroon has been threatened shows how far they are willing to go."

 

Marcus realized the predicament that Delenn and Neroon were in. They were about to form an alliance that would infuriate part of the Warrior Caste. "So he requires a bodyguard as well?"

 

"Yes, you know everything there is to know about Babylon 5. This is your territory. You will make sure nothing happens to him. Neroon is too valuable as an ally." Delenn placed her right hand on Marcus'. "We trust you with his life."

 

"Neroon knows I'm going to be his bodyguard?" Marcus raised a puzzled eyebrow. "And he accepted? He can easily defeat me and he's willing to entrust his life to me?"

 

Delenn smiled and quoted Neroon's words. "You never give up, Marcus. That is why you will succeed in keeping him safe." Delenn remembered the sound of the hidden admiration in Neroon's voice when he'd demanded Marcus Cole as his personal bodyguard during his stay on Babylon 5. That demand had pleased her, hoping the two races were finally gaining true understanding of each other's qualities. "Do you accept?"

 

"Of course I do!" Marcus felt a little indignant that she thought he would refuse such an assignment. "I'll make sure no harm will come to him."

 

"Then go now. You still need to prepare for his arrival. If you need help, ask Lennier." Delenn got to her feet and straightened out her gown.

 

Marcus knew that the conversation had come to an end and bowed, turning to leave when her voice made him pause.

 

"Try to win his friendship and trust, Marcus. We need his support."

 

"I'll do my best, Entil'Zha," Marcus promised and left her quarters. Pondering this new development he waved goodbye to Lennier and marched to the arrival area. Delenn had been right. He needed to prepare for Neroon's arrival and maybe he'd finally get his chance to talk to Neroon about what had really happened during Denn'Sha.

 

///

 

Two hours later Marcus closely scanned the new arrivals. Knowing that Neroon would take those death threats seriously, he expected the Minbari to have taken precautions. One of those could be traveling in disguise, so Marcus made sure he was clearly visible to Neroon.

 

A large number of Humans, Narns, Centauri and even Minbari from the Worker Caste passed by him, but so far he'd been unable to detect Neroon. He froze when a hand touched his shoulder and quickly spun around, ready to fight off a possible attacker. He recognized the dark brown eyes immediately. They'd stared back at him when they'd fought in Down below. Marcus nodded his head once to indicate he'd recognized the Minbari warrior, but refrained from speaking. They would do that in secure quarters. One never knew who was eavesdropping around here. Babylon 5's walls had eyes and ears.

 

"Follow me," Marcus whispered and headed for the exit.

 

Neroon stayed at a distance, just in case someone was monitoring the Ranger. He'd received conformation that Shakiri's spies were hiding on Babylon 5. He pushed up the collar of his Worker Caste coat and proceeded to the exit; surprised that Babylon 5's security let him pass without checking his identity. Marcus must have arranged for it. He'd never planned to return to the space station where he'd suffered his greatest humiliation. Here, he'd lost the Rangers to Delenn. He'd wanted command of the Rangers as was the Warrior Caste's right, but a Human Ranger had stopped him.

 

Neroon had had several revelations when he'd fought Marcus Cole, but the one that had stopped him from attacking Delenn had been that the Rangers were willing to die for her. He doubted the Rangers would die for him. Marcus had given him that insight and for that he hated and admired the Ranger at the same time. Delenn hadn't been his downfall, Marcus had. 

 

As he followed the Ranger through the bowels of Babylon 5, he realized he had mixed feelings about coming here and seeing Marcus Cole again. For once, the Ranger looked even smaller and weaker than he remembered, but this man had stopped him. At times he didn't know what had happened during Denn'Sha. When had a fight to the death become a sparring match?

 

Gathering his thoughts and pushing them to the back of his mind he found that Marcus had opened a door at the end of the corridor and had now disappeared inside. A few seconds later, he slipped inside too. The door closed behind him and he pushed back his hood.

 

"We can talk safely here. I’ve checked the room and no one can hear us." Marcus took a step back, suddenly realizing that Neroon seemed even more intimidating than before. When he'd challenged Neroon he'd been experiencing an adrenaline rush and had never realized the strength of the Minbari whom he was taking on.

 

"I do not think I was followed, but Shakiri has spies here." Neroon removed his long coat. Underneath it he wore his Warrior Caste uniform. "When can I talk to Delenn?" Neroon studied Marcus and caught the slight tremble in those slender hands. Marcus had seemed confident and in control when he'd visited the Ranger in the Medlab, but that might have been due to pain medication.

 

"I'll arrange for a meeting, but we should probably wait for a short while. If you were followed, they'll be watching Delenn's quarters right now and they might even be tapping into the communication channels." Marcus tried to control his irrational fears. Standing this close to Neroon brought back painful memories. Neroon's only a Minbari, Marcus thought. Nothing more and nothing less. He isn't a monster and he isn't going to attack me. He didn't know exactly where this fear was coming from, but it was there and his teachers had taught him to face his fears.

 

Seeing the wisdom of Marcus' decision, Neroon didn't object. Feeling oddly curious, he noticed the unreadable expression in the Ranger's eyes. It was an unfamiliar mixture of fear, stubbornness and pride. It took him aback, as Marcus' eyes mirrored his own emotions. He felt proud that he'd defeated the Ranger in hand-to-hand combat, but afraid of the change that was taking place inside him. Stubbornly, he was trying to fight that change. Although Marcus' company wasn't unpleasant, he didn't require it either. But they'd been manoeuvred into a position in which they had to work together.

 

"I must admit to being surprised that you wanted me as your… liaison," Marcus said, wisely not using the term bodyguard. Something told him Neroon might not like hearing it phrased in that manner.

 

"You found me in Down below, which indicates you have sources on this space ship. You fought well, keeping Delenn safe. I trust you will show the same determination when it is I you need to defend." Even though he would always be a warrior, he also possessed diplomatic skills and wasn't reluctant to use them. He knew how to manipulate people and Marcus would die defending him because Delenn had ordered him to do so.

 

Marcus didn't comment on that remark, knowing very well he was being played. Neroon would have disappointed him if the Minbari hadn't tried to manipulate him. It was one game Marcus intended to win eventually.

 

"How much did Delenn tell you?" Neroon walked over to a sofa, taking in his temporary quarters. They weren't luxurious, but adequate to his needs.

 

"Only that you have received death threats because you plan to oppose Shakiri." Marcus moved a little closer and noticed the hidden object on Neroon's hip. Judging from the shape it was a collapsed pike. A Minbari warrior always kept his Denn'bok close. Was it the same pike Neroon had used to fight him? The pike that had tasted his blood?

 

"It is unheard of that one Minbari threatens to kill another Minbari!" Neroon stated annoyed.

 

Marcus carefully calculated his next move. "You were willing to kill Delenn to gain command over the Rangers."

 

Neroon locked eyes with Marcus, challenging him to look away, but Marcus stood his ground. Impressed, Neroon cocked his head. He wished he could hate this man with a vengeance, but failed. He even felt some sort of respect for the Ranger. "You are right. I made a mistake in judgement."

 

Marcus' eyes grew big. Neroon had actually admitted that he'd made a mistake! That had to be a first! The proud warrior didn't strike him as someone who easily admitted to being wrong. 

 

Neroon growled something intelligible when he caught Marcus' surprised stare. Yes, he could admit his mistakes!

 

"Where are my manners?" Marcus grinned, sensing the tension in the room. Neroon was trying to be friendly and he should use that to his advantage. "I'm your host. Would you like something to eat or drink? I stuffed the fridge before you arrived."

 

Neroon tried to silence his growling stomach, but failed. "Do you have Flarn?"

 

Marcus shuddered briefly. Flarn had absolutely no taste and he abhorred it, but most Minbari were rather fond of it. He'd been forced to eat it daily when he'd lived on Minbar. "I'm afraid not…" he said hesitantly, "but I've got sandwiches and soup. I can serve those."

 

Neroon wanted to decline, but his stomach objected loudly. He didn't want to eat any Human food, but realized he didn't have the luxury to search the space station for a restaurant that served Flarn. "Then it will have to do."

 

Marcus smiled and disappeared into the kitchen. "You won't regret that decision. Lennier made this chicken soup."

 

Lennier, that name sounded familiar. Ah yes, it was the name of Delenn's aide. Neroon followed Marcus into the kitchen and cringed, smelling the chicken soup. He wondered if he would be able to swallow it. It smelled foul.

 

Marcus busied himself preparing the sandwiches. He'd pulled some strings and had fresh tomatoes, cheese and even some fresh lettuce. It was hard to ignore Neroon, who was watching him closely. "How long are you going to stay?"

 

"As long as it takes," Neroon replied and decided he could give those sandwiches a try. They didn't look too bad. "Will you join me for dinner?"

 

Marcus didn't expect that question, but knew that eating without the host taking part in the meal was rude. "Yes, I will." He couldn't remember when he'd eaten the last time. Probably this morning when Susan had avoided talking to him… again.

 

Although he liked Susan Ivanova a lot, even loved her, he knew he didn't stand a chance with her. Stephen had once told him that he wasn't her type and Franklin had been right. It didn't matter what he did, Susan never really noticed him.

 

"What are you thinking about?" Neroon said, trying to make conversation.

 

Feeling caught, Marcus avoided Neroon's searching eyes. This might be the opening he was looking for. "Denn'Sha."

 

Neroon's eyes darkened. So far he'd succeeded in avoiding this subject. "You challenged me."

 

"Yes, I did, because it was the only way to gain the time Delenn needed." Marcus carried the plate filled with sandwiches over to the table and then fetched the bowls of soup. They sat down and Marcus observed Neroon's reaction to his first spoonful of chicken soup. "You don't like it?"

 

Neroon wanted to deny. It was rude to tell the host his cooking tasted foul, but… "I can't eat this."

 

"Let's blame it on Lennier! He made it," Marcus said, saving the situation. "What about the sandwiches?"

 

Carefully, Neroon took a tiny bite, and then nodded his head. "They're eatable."

 

"I'm *so* glad!" Marcus said with a sarcastic hint in his tone. Neroon acted like he barely deemed the food worthy of digestion. What if he got Neroon the Flarn he desired and spiced it up before serving it? Bad boy! Marcus chided himself. Neroon was Delenn's guest and he should treat the warrior with respect. But he's making it hard!

 

Neroon and Marcus both looked up as someone knocked in a particular rhythm on the door.

 

"Why doesn't he use the doorbell?" Neroon asked, finishing his last sandwich. He forgave Marcus for preparing the foul soup because the sandwiches had made up for it.

 

"It's my contact, telling us the coast is clear and that Delenn's expecting us." Marcus got to his feet, put the dirty dishes in the sink and walked over to the door, waiting for Neroon to join him.

 

The Minbari draped his long coat over his shoulders and put up the hood. He wasn't taking any chances. "Lead on," he instructed, still slightly uncomfortable that he dependent on Marcus to get him safely to Delenn's quarters.

 

They moved in silence. Marcus led the way, always alert to detect a possible assailant. It was a short walk and it only took them a few minutes to reach Delenn's quarters.

 

Lennier opened the door and bowed respectfully when Neroon entered.

 

Neroon ignored the aide and marched straight into Delenn's room, closing the door behind him, shutting the two men out.

 

"He's an arrogant bastard," Marcus remarked as he followed Lennier into the kitchen. Lennier was preparing tea, which he would serve once Delenn would call for him.

 

"I never liked him," Lennier admitted. He knew Neroon would never pay him any respect as he was only Delenn's aide, but it still annoyed him. "The Warrior Caste has always been like this. Narrow minded and arrogant."

 

Marcus studied his friend. "And you don't like it that Delenn's in there alone with him?" Lennier had once confessed his love for Delenn to him and Marcus had never betrayed that trust. Lennier loved Delenn with all the passion the Minbari was capable of, but Delenn loved Sheridan.

 

Marcus pitied his friend, knowing how much unrequited love hurt. He'd tried to tell Lennier to move on, to find a Minbari or Human girl he liked and could grow to love, but Lennier had never listened. 

 

"Neroon hated your chicken soup," Marcus said, trying to distract Lennier.

 

"If I had known he would eat it I would have added some spices!" Lennier countered and smiled warmly at Marcus.

 

"I was having similar thoughts," Marcus admitted. "About spicing up his Flarn… would you happen to have any?"

 

The two men laughed softly. They could never execute their plans, but scheming was fun.

 

"Lennier? Bring in the tea please."

 

Delenn's voice caught them off guard and Lennier and Marcus composed themselves again. Marcus watched Lennier carry the tea into Delenn's quarters and leaned against the wall. He wished he could listen in on that conversation. If Delenn and Neroon really formed an alliance it would make both Minbari a target, especially Neroon.

 

Delenn was Ranger One and the Rangers would guard her life, but Neroon? How many dedicated warriors did he have left? If Neroon didn't have proper defenses, it would be easy for his enemies to carry out those death threats.

 

Lennier returned but Marcus knew better than to question his friend. Even if Lennier had heard what Delenn and Neroon were discussing, he would never tell him. So Marcus waited patiently for Neroon to reappear. He didn't doubt that Delenn would give him new orders.

 

///

 

After two long hours Neroon and Delenn finally ended their conference and emerged. Marcus immediately got to his feet and waited for them at the doorway. Lennier stood beside him and Marcus noticed how carefully the young Minbari was masking his feelings.

 

"Marcus," Delenn and Neroon exchanged a look of understanding, "Neroon and I have decided on a course of action. We require your help."

 

"You have it, Entil'Zha," Marcus replied at once.

 

"Neroon needs to travel to sector 40 by 39 by 50," Delenn informed him.

 

Marcus searched his memory. What was out there? Not much, just a few planets, no bases, nothing of value.

 

"Our enemies will try to stop him, but it's imperative that he gets to his destination." Delenn locked eyes with Marcus. "They'll try to kill him."

 

"I understand, Entil'Zha," Marcus assured her. Rangers had ways of smuggling people. Neroon would arrive at his destination. "It might take a little longer than necessary though," he warned them. "We'll have to use alternative methods of transportation, take detours to shake off tails."

 

"Do it," Delenn instructed. "Neroon's safety is your responsibility. Use any means necessary to get him there safely."

 

"When do we leave?" Marcus realized that Neroon and Delenn had somehow reached an understanding and had declared a truce. They'd formed an alliance, and for some reason Neroon expected to find something in that remote sector.

 

"In one hour," Neroon replied.

 

"That leaves me little time to arrange transport," Marcus said thoughtfully.

 

"Neroon can stay here until departure." Delenn knew Marcus needed time to make arrangements and wanted to take Neroon off his hands for now. "Report back to me once you are ready to leave."

 

Marcus bowed, turned, and headed through the door into the corridor. He'd have to 'convince' a few people who owed him some favors to comply with his demands. He already knew who'd arrange for a Narn flyer that would get them unnoticed off Babylon 5. Now all he had to do was find his contact.

 

///

 

Delenn signaled Lennier to leave them alone and she turned towards Neroon. "You decide how much Marcus needs to know. This is a Warrior Caste affair and we both know they won't rest until they have captured you." Neroon had greatly surprised her. She'd assumed she would need ample time to convince Neroon to form an alliance with the Rangers, but Neroon had suggested it before she'd had a chance to bring it up.

 

"You are an outcast now…" she said thoughtfully, now that Neroon was refusing to follow Shakiri's lead. "It has been centuries since someone challenged the authority of the Warrior Caste leader."

 

"Once we have attained our goal I will no longer be an outcast," Neroon reminded her. "If everything goes according to plan I will succeed Shakiri and the Warrior Caste will put a stop to the arguments. The three castes have to be reunited again. There is a civil war brewing and we need to stop it before it escalates."

 

"You know I agree," Delenn sighed, "but it is a dangerous path you have chosen."

 

"It is the only path available to us."

 

Neroon's resolve impressed her. "You have changed."

 

"I learned to listen and observe first and act later." Neroon met her eyes. "You have taught me that."

 

"I did?"

 

"I was convinced that killing you was the only way to prevent the castes from drifting further apart. Traditionally, the right to lead the Rangers belongs to the Warrior Caste. I thought that I was their rightful leader."

 

"And now?" Delenn smiled, pleased with Neroon's observations.

 

"You were right. The Warrior Caste has gained too much influence. I disturbed the balance on the Grey Council when I took my place there." Neroon's hand reached for his pike, in need of reassurance that some of his heritage was still there. "I tried to hate you."

 

Delenn understood. "I tried to hate the Humans once because they killed my mentor. I found I could not hate them for long."

 

"We have more in common than I thought," Neroon admitted.

 

"Did you also try to hate Marcus for stopping you?" Delenn inquired, curiously.

 

"I tried but failed. He carried out his duty as a Ranger. He was prepared to die for the One. It was Marcus who made me see the error of my ways. He would never have died for me. The Humans have become part of our society. We cannot go back. You possess Human and Minbari traits. Only you could lead them. I understand that now." Making this admission had been hard, but he took pride in the fact that he had spoken those words without hesitance.

 

"I wish you luck, Neroon," Delenn said honestly. "Marcus will do his best to help you. Tell him what he needs to know, or he will not be able to assist you."

 

"I recognized his qualities as a warrior when we fought, Delenn. I will tell him what he needs to know."

 

"May Valen guide you," Delenn said, giving him her blessing.

 

She looked up as the doorbell chirped. Neroon moved back into her private quarters to stay hidden from sight when Lennier opened the door.

 

"It is Marcus," Lennier informed them.

 

Neroon emerged from his hiding place and asked, "Are we ready to leave Babylon 5?"

 

"Yes, a Narn ship will take us out. I also arranged for our first rendezvous. A Centauri freighter will pick us up." Marcus was slightly out of breath because he'd been running to get back as quickly as possible. "You had better put that hood back up," he suggested.

 

Delenn watched the two men leave her quarters. "Valen, guide them," she prayed privately. "They will need all the help they can get."

 

Part 2

 

Marcus cast a last look at the space station, as it grew smaller. The Narn flyer would take them to the freighter and Marcus was piloting it, as only he knew the rendezvous co-ordinates.

 

"How long will it take us to reach our destination?" Neroon asked impatiently. He sat in the co-pilot's chair and felt strangely useless. He was accustomed to piloting a vessel himself and now Marcus was doing just that. It made him feel out of control.

 

"A few days," Marcus replied, leaning back. "If everything goes according to plan we'll arrive in 3 days."

 

"We could have covered that distance in one day if we'd used a Whitestar!" Neroon's voice carried a hint of contempt. "Why the charade? No one would dare attack a Whitestar!"

 

"That's where you're wrong," Marcus said, holding steadfast. "Minbari War Cruisers have been sighted near Babylon 5 and are monitoring all Whitestars. They would have found out you were onboard, a few well-aimed shots, and we would have been dead. However, they don't pay much attention to a Narn flyer."

 

Neroon still wasn't convinced. "I still think this is a waste of time."

 

"Delenn entrusted your safety to me. You're not going to die while I'm on duty!" Marcus was a little startled at his manner. He hadn't meant to use such a harsh tone, but subconsciously, he still saw Neroon as the enemy. Even a Ranger needed time to adjust to a new situation.

 

"I did not mean to doubt your expertise in this matter," Neroon said slightly taken aback by Marcus' vehement response. He decided to act a little more tactfully in future. It would take him a while to see Marcus as an equal.

 

"It's all right. Don't worry about it," Marcus quickly reassured him. Sometimes Neroon unwittingly pushed his buttons and only three months had passed since their fight in Down Below. "We'll meet with the freighter in three hours. I suggest you try to get some sleep in the meantime."

 

But Neroon didn't intend to rest; instead he wanted to talk to Marcus. "You are nervous… why?" He'd registered the slight trembling of Marcus' hands when he'd arrived at Babylon 5, and now this. Why had Marcus reacted so vehemently?

 

"The memories are still fresh," Marcus whispered reluctantly. Neroon wouldn't give in and Marcus still had his own questions, which he wanted answered.

 

"Of our fight?" Neroon nodded his head. He still dreamt about the challenge on nights when he felt particularly restless. "I owe you an apology."

 

"What apology?" Marcus stole a glance at Neroon and noticed the solemn expression in the Minbari's dark eyes.

 

"It was unnecessarily cruel of me to break your ribs like that."

 

Marcus' hand involuntarily touched his chest. He remembered the pain only too well. The broken ribs had made it hard for him to breathe and they'd even caused internal bleeding. "You took pleasure in doing that," he chided Neroon softly.

 

"Yes, I did," Neroon admitted. "You stopped me from executing my plans and I was angry. I let that anger control me. That was inexcusable." It was an action that tainted his honor; the pleasure he'd taken in hurting Marcus.

 

"You were angry. It's understandable." Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "If I'd been in your place I might have done the same."

 

"I doubt that."

 

"No, really!" Marcus assured Neroon. "I… sometimes… I can't stop the rage I feel… Hell, I once trashed part of Down Below to get the answer to my question. Had to wait for one of them to wake up because I'd knocked them all senseless."

 

"But I doubt you took pleasure in hurting them," Neroon persisted.

 

"You might be right about that… It was more like letting go of my anger… My Minbari teachers once told me I carried a lot of repressed anger in my soul."

 

"Do you still?" Neroon didn't know where this sudden interest came from, but he wanted to know more about the man who had challenged him to the death. No one had ever dared oppose him in that manner. It made him curious to find out more about the enigma that was Marcus Cole… a Human!

 

Marcus didn't like the direction the conversation was taking, but he'd started it, hadn't he? He couldn't drop the topic without explanation. "Yes, I do," he said softly.

 

Neroon recognized the expression on Marcus' face, telling him not to question further. A change of topic would save them and prevent unnecessary tension. "Have you ever been to the sector we are heading for?"

 

"No." Marcus quickly pushed back any unpleasant memories that were trying to surface and listened closely. Hopefully Neroon was willing to share some information with him. He didn't urge Neroon on, giving the Minbari the feeling of being in control.

 

"There is a fairly unknown planet located in that sector. That planet is called Nafys."

 

"I've never heard of it," Marcus admitted. "What's so special about that planet?"

 

"One of its inhabitants." Neroon pondered his next words carefully. Delenn had been right. Marcus needed to know the details of their mission or the Ranger wouldn't be able to help him. "Do you know what happens to the oldest Minbari?"

 

"I believe they 'go back to the sea'?" Marcus didn't really know how to phrase this.

 

"Yes, they don't want to be a burden to Minbari society and leave the planet."

 

"Like Draal. He came to Babylon 5 because he felt his life was coming to an end." Marcus remembered the old Minbari. Draal was a likable chap.

 

Neroon was surprised that Marcus knew Draal. Neroon had met Draal just once, but knew that the Minbari had been Delenn's teacher for some time. "Yes, like Draal. The Minbari we are looking for left Minbar for the same reason and settled down on Nafys."

 

"Does this Minbari have a name?" Marcus was growing curious. Neroon was only telling him bits and pieces, leaving out important information.

 

Neroon considered his answer. Should he tell Marcus? What would he gain if he told the Ranger the entire truth? "His name is Seijro," he said eventually.

 

The name didn't ring a bell and curiously, Marcus looked to Neroon for further explanation. "And we need to find him because…?"

 

Neroon was growing tired of playing games and decided to trust Marcus for now. Like I have a choice! If he wanted to betray me, I would have been dead by now. But no Ranger will go against Ranger One's orders… Therefore I can trust him, Neroon mused.

 

"Seijro is Shakiri's father." Neroon waited for Marcus to realize the full implication of his revelation.

 

"Shakiri's the leader of the Warrior Caste… your superior. Why are you searching for his father?" Marcus tried to fit all pieces of this puzzle together, but was still missing the most important ones.

 

"Shakiri wants to unleash a civil war. In the midst of battle he will try to gain absolute power. The Religious and Worker Caste would become powerless and Shakiri would rule supremely. Shakiri already has plans to kill Delenn."

 

"That's why you came to Babylon 5? To warn her?" Marcus wished he were still on the space station so he could protect her personally.

 

"I had already relayed that message to her days ago. I came to Babylon 5 because it is time to stop Shakiri."

 

"But how can Seijro stop his son?" Marcus' head reeled from all this unexpected information. He never suspected this was going on!

 

"Seijro led the Warrior Caste once. Shakiri, as his son, inherited that right and succeeded his father," Neroon began to enjoy discussing this with Marcus for he had to re-evaluate his plans, make sure he'd thought through every little detail.

 

"And that's going to help us because…?" A long time ago he'd learned to ask as many questions as possible, thus gathering all the information he needed.

 

"Seijro can recall his decision. He can declare a new leader."

 

"And that new leader would be you?" Marcus suddenly realized Neroon's plans. "I don't know that much about Warrior Caste affairs, but isn't it so that only a blood relative can succeed a military leader in Minbari tradition?"

 

"I am Shakiri's nephew. Seijro's my uncle. I am blood." Neroon wondered why he'd revealed that to Marcus. He'd never intended to do that.

 

"Bloody hell," Marcus whispered softly. "I never knew that."

 

"Hardly anyone knows." Neroon suddenly felt uneasy. He was putting too much trust in Marcus. A warrior should only trust himself. "Maybe you were right earlier about getting some rest. I suddenly feel tired."

 

Marcus didn't know what had happened, but allowed Neroon to retreat from the conversation. "We still have two more hours until we meet up with the freighter. Our course is set… I could use some sleep myself."

 

Conversation died, as both men needed time to search their thoughts.

 

///

 

"You cannot be serious!" Neroon stared in disbelief at their tiny quarters in which they would spend the next three days. It had two small beds with blankets and pillows, a table and one chair, and a small bathroom, with only a washbasin and a toilet.

 

"Not up to your usual standards?" Marcus quipped teasingly, knowing damn well that these next three days were going to be hell, cooped up in here.

"You wouldn’t make a decent ranger, you know," Marcus added thoughtfully. "You're too used to luxury, which surprises me… you being a warrior."

 

Marcus stretched out on one bed and flung all pillows except one onto Neroon's bed. "Pile those pillows up and you can rest your back against them. That way you won't have to sleep in the horizontal."

 

"Are you doing this on purpose?" Neroon asked as he contemptuously dropped a food bar Marcus had offered him.

 

"Why would I do that?" Marcus wondered aloud in an innocent tone.

 

Neroon growled softly and sat down on his bed. "I am not sure I can survive 3 days in here. It is so small!"

 

"Did you complain this much when you were training to become a warrior?" Marcus probed. "I never knew Minbari instructors allowed that."

 

Neroon realized that Marcus was making fun of him, but instead of growing angry, he grinned. "You make a valid point. A warrior has to deal with hardships."

 

"Hardships?" Marcus laughed. "Be glad, very glad, that you're not a Ranger! This is luxurious compared to some of my former quarters!"

 

"Do you enjoy being a Ranger?" Neroon followed Marcus' advice and piled the pillows against the wall, so he could lie down vertically.

 

"Enjoy?" Marcus hadn't expected that question and found himself pondering the answer. "To a certain degree."

 

"Why did you become a Ranger?" Neroon had made himself comfortable on the bed and looked at Marcus. The beds stood close and Marcus had pushed them a little further apart.

 

"I made a promise…" Marcus didn't want to share this with Neroon. This was personal. Remembering brought back pain. Three days! he thought alarmed. Neroon has three days to drive me insane!

 

"You have not always been a Ranger then?" Neroon understood the warning in Marcus' eyes and tried a different approach.

 

"I ran a mining colony once."

 

"Did you enjoy running it?" Neroon didn't know what it was, but Marcus' unwillingness to discuss this made him want to get to the bottom of the matter. Had he seen pain in the Ranger's eyes?

 

"No, my parents owned it and when they died I took over." Marcus closed his eyes, trying to keep the memories in their cages, but the locks were giving in underneath the pressure. "Do we have to discuss this?"

 

"There is nothing else to do," Neroon pointed out to him. "Why did you continue to run the mining colony when your heart was not it in?"

 

Marcus' eyes flashed open. Something about the way Neroon had phrased that had startled him. "My parents worked hard to get their own business. I couldn't sell it to strangers."

 

"There was no one else who could run it?" Neroon turned onto his side, so he could monitor Marcus better.

 

"My older brother joined the Rangers… he refused to run the mining colony." It surprised Marcus that even after so many years he still resented William for leaving Arisia.

 

Neroon quickly found the answer to a question he'd asked Marcus earlier. "You promised your brother to join the Rangers?"

 

Startled, Marcus sat upright. When had this turned into an interrogation? At least, it felt like that. Maybe Neroon was genuinely interested, but Marcus didn't want to share his darkest memories. "Yes."

 

Neroon realized he'd pushed too hard and watched as a mask descended onto Marcus' face, hiding all emotion. "I lost my only sibling in the Earth-Minbari war," Neroon said, surprising himself. "Her name was Nusha and she was a splendid warrior."

 

"I'm sorry you lost your sister in that war," Marcus said truthfully.

 

"How did your brother die? In the same war?" Neroon knew he was treading on dangerous ground, but he wasn't used to backing down.

 

"The Shadows killed him," Marcus said, suddenly feeling trapped in their quarters. What had possessed him to go along with this? "I'm going to check in with our contact," Marcus informed Neroon and quickly got to his feet. "Don't leave the room, Neroon. It's best no one sees you."

 

Neroon nodded his head. "I will stay here." Marcus dashed out of the room and Neroon wondered what the Ranger was running away from. Marcus' promise to his brother puzzled him. Why would he make such a promise when the calling of his heart was not being a Ranger?

 

And why was it that he could only think about Marcus Cole?

 

///

 

Marcus ran until he was panting slightly. He'd only told two other people about William and his promise, and that had been Sinclair and Delenn. Now Neroon was getting close as well.

 

He stopped running and sat down on a crate, thankful that the cargo area was off limits to the Centauri crew, as the captain feared they might give into temptation and steal.

 

Confused, he rubbed his temples. A headache was beginning to build and he couldn't give in to it right now, not while Neroon was trying to find out about his history. Why was the Minbari interested in his past anyway?

 

But something else frightened him as well. Neroon had asked him why he'd run the mining colony while his *heart* hadn't been in it. He'd never expected the warrior to phrase it in such a manner. Sinclair used to phrase his questions like that and it had momentarily propelled him into the past.

 

For one single moment he'd wanted to trust Neroon, to bear his soul, but he couldn't do that. Neroon had tried to kill him only a few months ago. But then again, Neroon had let him live. Why?

 

"Bugger," he whispered in a tormented tone. Neroon was quite a surprise. Yes, the Minbari was arrogant, but that was to be expected from an Alit. The thing that unnerved him was Neroon's genuine interest in him. No one had ever gotten him to open up in such short time. What was it about Neroon that made him feel out of control?

 

Marcus closed his eyes and recalled Neroon's visit to the Medlab. He'd been high on pain meds and hadn't really registered Neroon's words. All he had wanted to know was why… why had Neroon let him live? Why had Neroon denied him death? That last question sent a chill through his body. Was that it? Was he angry with Neroon because the Minbari hadn't killed him? Did that even make sense?

 

It makes sense when you've got a death wish, a soft voice whispered in the back of his head. Did he have a death wish? Did he want to atone for William's death?

 

Maybe. He wasn't ready to address that yet, but it did explain his animosity towards Neroon. Now that he knew the source of these feelings, could he do away with them? Could he try to accept Neroon the way he was?

He had three days to find out.

 

///

 

Neroon had actually managed to get some sleep during Marcus' absence. He reckoned four or five hours had passed and he was starting to worry. What if the crew had discovered their illegal passengers?

 

Lazily, he stretched and got to his feet. His muscles felt cramped and he decided to do one of his exercises to loosen them up. As he extended his pike, he realized that he barely had enough space to work with it.

 

Centering himself, he went through the moves, and when he collapsed the pike he felt calm and in control. Although Marcus had told him not to leave their quarters, he now considered going outside. He was growing hungry and he couldn't find any food in here. Neroon was about to head for the door when it unexpectedly opened.

 

Marcus stepped inside, carrying two plates filled with bread, dried meat, vegetables and two bottles of water. "Hungry?"

 

"Yes," Neroon admitted and took hold of the bottles before they could slip from Marcus' hands.

 

"Sorry, no Flarn." Marcus looked up apologetically. "This is all I could get. The cook doesn't know we're onboard, you see."

 

They sat down and started eating. Marcus tried to gauge Neroon's mood, but failed.

 

"You were gone for several hours," Neroon said eventually.

 

"I needed a quite place to think. Sorry for leaving like that." Marcus sipped from his water. He was determined to treat Neroon fairly and now that some of his animosity was gone, he wanted to give Neroon a chance to prove himself. Marcus didn't have that many friends. Maybe Lennier and G'Kar, but that was probably it. Delenn was his superior and although they were friends she would always be Ranger One. Am I really considering befriending Neroon? he wondered surprised. The answer was yes!

 

Neroon finished his meal and sat back on the bed, watching his temporary roommate. Marcus seemed a bit flustered and the eyes were swimming. It almost appeared like an emotional storm had just passed. Was he going to make it worse with his next statement? "I still miss my sister at times."

 

Marcus swallowed hard. He'd been a fool to think Neroon would let this rest. "I miss William too."

 

Neroon stored the name away and nodded his head. "It is hard to stay behind." Suddenly, Marcus' eyes sparkled and Neroon's alarms kicked in.

 

"Aren't you warriors told that you're already dead, even when you're still alive?"

 

"Yes, that way death is a release from life," Neroon confirmed, surprised that Marcus knew this fact. "You have studied the way of the Warrior Caste."

 

"When I was at the training facility on Minbar I sometimes got bored and searched the data crystal collection." Marcus pushed his empty plate away and moved from the chair over onto his bed. "How do you feel about that? Already being dead?"

 

"It is the only way for a warrior. We are often called upon to sacrifice our lives for the good of the people. You cannot do that when you cling to life."

 

"Then why are you fighting to stay alive? Why not let Shakiri do as he pleases?" Marcus enjoyed playing Neroon.

 

"You are right to a certain degree. A warrior should not oppose his leader, but die for him. But what if that leader is insane? Shakiri's only interested in personal gain."

 

"Why didn't your uncle stop Shakiri from becoming the leader of the Warrior Caste?" Marcus found that he enjoyed talking to Neroon, now that he was facing Neroon with an open mind.

 

"Shakiri never showed his true nature. We did not suspect he would turn out to be like this… hungry for power."

 

"You know something?" Marcus said, laying down and pulling up the blankets to cover his body. "Although you seem arrogant, you're not."

 

Neroon laughed warmly. "You are the first to say that!" But inwardly, he wondered, Marcus thinks I am arrogant? Why? He hadn't realized the Ranger felt like that.

 

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to get some sleep. There's nothing else to do and I'm still trying to catch up on all the sleep I missed." Marcus turned on his side, away from Neroon, and closed his eyes.

 

Absentmindedly, Neroon nodded his head. "Go to sleep then. I will stay awake in case someone finds us."

 

"Don't worry about that," Marcus whispered sleepily. "Captain's an old friend of mine. We're safe here."

 

"I would rather stay alert," Neroon replied and listened to the Ranger's breathing, which was slowing down. Marcus was asleep and Neroon was alone with his thoughts.

 

///

 

When Marcus woke several hours later he realized that Neroon wasn't in bed any more. The warrior stood in the center of the room, slowly exercising his body. Marcus had turned in his sleep and he peeked at Neroon, who moved as smoothly as a cat.

 

Neroon's exercises mirrored shadow boxing, an ancient sport still practised on Earth. The slow and fluent movement portrayed silent poetry. Neroon never lost his balance, never rushed a sequence and Marcus admitted the silent grace that powerful body possessed.

 

He pushed his body a little deeper into the too soft mattress and enjoyed the show Neroon was putting on. Neroon doubtlessly knew that he was awake and Marcus didn't break the illusion. Some of the moves that Neroon executed were new to him and Marcus wondered if the Minbari would be willing to teach him.

 

"You are awake."

 

Neroon's voice cut through the room and although Marcus expected to hear it, Neroon's tone still took him aback. "You know those moves by heart."

 

"I have had many cycles to perfect them," Neroon said with a smile. "How old are you, Marcus?"

 

"34," Marcus replied softly. "One human year equals one and a half Minbari cycles, doesn't it?"

 

"You are young," Neroon said thoughtfully. "Younger than I thought."

 

"Would you teach me some of those sequences?" Marcus asked eventually after gathering his courage. Minbari tended to treasure their traditions and teaching ancient moves to a Human wasn't appropriate. But Marcus had to try.

 

"You wish to learn then?" Neroon considered the question. He did owe Marcus for breaking those ribs. "I will teach you."

 

Marcus kicked back the blankets and got to his feet. "We don't have enough room in here to move."

 

"Why do not we go outside?" Neroon suggested. "You said the captain would keep his people away from here."

 

"It's worth the risk," Marcus decided. Neroon wouldn't offer to teach him again, so he better take this opportunity. He opened the door and stepped outside.

 

Neroon nodded his head. "This will do." There was plenty of space between the crates. "Let me show you."

 

Hungrily, Marcus devoured Neroon's demonstration. When the Minbari started to perspire, Neroon removed his shirt and Marcus swallowed hard seeing the muscular chest. Neroon possessed more strength than he'd originally thought when he'd faced the Minbari during Denn'Sha. If he'd seen Neroon's bare torso back then, he might have used other means to try and stop the warrior.

 

"Now, you try," Neroon said in a friendly tone and gestured Marcus to assume his starting position.

 

Marcus did as he was told and started the exercise. He was halfway through when Neroon stopped him.

 

"No, put your weight on your right foot and only then, you extend your left arm," Neroon instructed and moved until he stood behind the Ranger. He'd taught several young warriors and knew which mistakes Marcus would make. In order to correct them, he placed his right hand on Marcus' thigh, telling him put his weight on that leg.

 

The touch had a most peculiar effect on Marcus. It felt like Neroon's fingers burned through the fabric of his trousers, almost scorching his flesh. Shocked, he barely managed to follow Neroon's instructions. Bloody hell, what was happening? Why was he reacting to Neroon's touch?

 

"Try this," Neroon suggested, oblivious to Marcus' confusion. He leaned in closer to correct the Ranger's position and rested a hand on Marcus' lower back.

 

This time Marcus froze at the touch. Horrified, he realized that he was growing hard, growing aroused because of Neroon's touch. 

 

Part 3

 

Confused, Marcus stepped away from Neroon, creating a safe distance between them. He didn't know why he was reacting this way. Never before had he been attracted to a man! Or was he lying to himself?

 

Too startled to address this right now, he focused on covering up his embarrassment. Neroon was already eyeing him suspiciously and Marcus couldn't endanger their growing friendship. After all, Delenn had ordered him to win Neroon's trust. Now he was getting more than he'd bargained for.

 

Neroon's puzzled expression urged Marcus in to action. "I think I pulled a muscle," he said apologetically, wishing his arousal would diminish. He could only hope Neroon hadn't noticed his current state.

 

Neroon didn't quite know what to think of Marcus' unexpected reaction. For some reason he doubted that the Ranger was telling the truth. The green eyes were strangely dilated and hooded. If he didn't know better, Neroon would have suspected that Marcus was attracted to him, but that was impossible. Until a few days ago they had been enemies.

 

"Then you should rest," Neroon suggested, giving in to Marcus' apparent discomfort.

 

"Yes, I think I'm going to lie down." Marcus quickly used Neroon's suggestion to justify heading back to his bed. Carefully, he sat down, pretending he'd hurt his knee. He felt grateful that Neroon didn't follow. The Minbari continued his own work out, allowing Marcus some much needed privacy.

 

What the hell had just happened during the work out? Neroon's touch had turned him on! His body had wanted Neroon’s touch, reacting passionately! This isn't happening! Marcus thought upset. I've never felt attracted to men before, so why now?

 

But was that really the truth? Marcus shivered slightly as he remembered the admiration he'd felt for Jeffrey Sinclair. The former Earthforce Captain had been his mentor and friend. He'd often sought Sinclair's company, enjoying their discussions or sparring matches.

 

Did I feel attracted to Sinclair? Marcus wondered confused. William's death had been very fresh and he'd been in mental and emotional pain, which Sinclair had managed to soothe. Sinclair had been his hero, the man who'd pulled him back from the brink. He'd been a nervous wreck when he'd arrived on Minbar.

 

Was that it? Had he been fooling himself the entire time? Had he been in love with Sinclair without knowing it? No, he dismissed that idea. He'd never felt aroused when Sinclair had been close. Sinclair had been more like a father figure.

 

But what about Neroon? Something had happened during that training sequence when the Minbari had touched him. Even now a soft tingling sensation lingered in his groin. It was a sweet ache that reminded him of the momentary desire he'd felt.

 

His parents hadn't raised him to be filled with prejudices and he'd always thought of himself as pretty open-minded and tolerant, but he'd never pictured himself having feelings for another man. Wasn't he in love with Susan Ivanova?

 

Feeling emotionally drained, he sank onto the bed and lay down on his back. As he stared at the metal ceiling, he wondered what was going on with him. No, it doesn't matter *why* I feel this way, I've got to deal with it. Neroon can't find out! I can't jeopardize this mission. Neroon has to reach Nafys and I have to gain his trust. I can't let him know what happened or what I'm feeling!

 

His mind made up, he took a deep breath. He wasn't denying that he felt attracted to Neroon; he was just postponing dealing with it. Maybe later, once they'd returned from their mission and after Neroon had left for Minbar he could allow himself time to think about this.

 

A sudden explosion rocked the freighter and knocked Marcus off his bed. He ended up on the floor, staring startled at the trembling walls. Someone had fired at the freighter and judging from the impact, they were in danger.

 

An infuriated growl reminded him of Neroon's presence and Marcus pushed himself to his feet. He was about to leave their quarters when another impact rocked the freighter and this time, Marcus smelled the smoke that indicated a fire had started nearby.

 

"Neroon?" Marcus' hand slid across the wall, as he tried to steady himself against another series of tremors that shook the freighter.

 

"Here!" Neroon growled the word between gritted teeth.

 

Marcus honed in on Neroon's voice and froze briefly. Several crates had tumbled down, burying the Minbari beneath them. As far as he could tell, Neroon's right leg was trapped. "Are you injured?"

 

"I may have broken my leg," Neroon said, trying to stay calm. "Who do you think is carrying out this attack?"

 

Marcus reacted just in time to prevent another crate from landing on top of the one that was crushing Neroon's leg. "I don't really know, but I doubt it's your Minbari friends."

 

Neroon glared at him. How could Marcus joke at a time like this? "We should have taken a Whitestar!"

 

"Stubborn ass," Marcus mumbled barely audible so Neroon wouldn't pick up on it. "We're probably being attacked by Raiders. There has been heightened activity in this sector and the freighter is carrying valuable cargo."

 

Marcus waited until the attacks ceased and then set his shoulders against the crate. "Do you think you can pull away once I start lifting the crate?"

 

"Yes," Neroon said annoyed. It was inexcusable that he'd allowed this attack to surprise him. He should have picked up on those first tremors. That way he could have avoided getting trapped beneath that crate.

 

Marcus managed to lift the crate and extended his pike so he could use it as leverage to keep the crate off Neroon's leg. One look at the limb told him that Neroon had been right. The weird angle indicated that it was broken. "Move!" he instructed.

 

Neroon crawled backwards and sighed deeply. As Marcus let go of the crate it thumped back onto the floor. The pain cut through his leg, but he shut it out, using the meditation techniques his teachers had taught him many cycles ago. "What are we going to do now?"

 

"We'll take the Narn flyer and leave the freighter." Marcus had quickly formed a plan. "Can you get back to your feet with my help?" He folded one arm around Neroon's waist and started to pull him to his feet.

 

Neroon's first reaction was to shake off Marcus' arm, but he found that his balance was impaired. He wouldn't be able to walk unaided. Glaring at Marcus, he tried to maintain a semblance of dignity as the Ranger hauled him through the docking bay.

 

Marcus sensed Neroon's unease, but didn't comment on it. His first priority was to get Neroon safely off the freighter and to Nafys. He hadn't counted on the Raiders, but luckily, the Narn flyer had been docked in a secluded side entrance, hidden from sight.

 

Neroon clenched his teeth tightly shut. The pain was bearable now that he'd pushed it in to the back of his mind. Survival was imperative now. "Do we have enough fuel and water to make it to Nafys?" Neroon was determined to reach his destination.

 

"When I was gone yesterday I checked our supplies. It'll take us 23 hours to reach Nafys, but yes, we can make it," he assured the Minbari.

 

Marcus opened the door and pushed Neroon inside. Behind him, several large pieces of debris flew through the docking bay. "We've got to get out of here before the freighter explodes or the captain surrenders."

 

Neroon nodded his head once as he struggled to reach the co-pilot's seat. Quickly, his fingers pushed the right buttons and the flyer's systems came online. "We are ready for take off," Neroon informed Marcus and then collapsed on to the seat. His leg was turning numb and no longer supported him. He suspected that he'd sustained multiple fractures.

 

"Hold on. I'm taking us out of here!" Marcus plotted a course that would take them to Nafys and steered the flyer towards the opening bay doors. "It's going to be a bumpy ride, hold onto something!"

 

Neroon's fingers dug into the arm rests and he held his breath as Marcus took the flyer away from the freighter. As he looked at the large space ship he counted several hotbeds. The freighter had sustained severe damage and would shortly explode. "You need to increase the distance between us and the freighter!"

 

"I know that!" Marcus concentrated on piloting the flyer further away from the freighter, hoping the Centauri ship wouldn't explode yet. But his wish wasn't granted. A split second later the freighter exploded and the pressure wave hit their flyer, tossing it aimlessly around.

 

"Hold on to those controls!" Neroon called out, wishing he could do something to steady the flyer, but the blast wave had rendered them without manoeuvring capability.

 

"It's useless. We've got to ride it out!" Marcus hung on to his chair as the flyer spun out of control. The deadly dance lasted a minute and then things settled down again.

 

"Are you all right?" Marcus asked Neroon, feeling apprehensive, seeing the pale face and pained expression in those dark eyes.

 

"I will survive. Can we still control the flyer?" Neroon moved in a little closer, trying to see what Marcus' fingers were doing as they hovered above the controls.

 

"No," Marcus said calmly. "The explosion damaged the flyer. We're going to crash."

 

"Can we make that a controlled crash?" Neroon's eyes scanned the map of the sector, which was displayed on the screen. "There is a planet close with agreeable atmosphere. It will allow us to breathe."

 

"Where?" Marcus followed Neroon's finger as the Minbari pointed the planet out to him. "That’s Udor. I don't think we want to go there."

 

"Do we have a choice?" Neroon was growing impatient. His leg was throbbing and the pain was getting harder to suppress.

 

"Udor is one big desert. It's an oven during the day and an icy hell during the night." Marcus didn't like this one bit, but if they managed a secure landing they might be able to repair the flyer so they could eventually reach Nafys. "You're right. We don't have a choice. But this is going to be an ugly landing."

 

Neroon gritted his teeth and refrained from talking. Marcus needed to concentrate and he didn't dare distract the Ranger who turned out to be a very fine pilot. Neroon didn't want to admit it, but Marcus' cunning impressed him. A lesser pilot wouldn't have managed to get them away from the freighter in time.

 

The next minutes passed in silence. Marcus managed to regain some control of the flyer, but they were going to crash anyway. As he steered the flyer towards the planet's surface, he stole one quick glance at Neroon. The dark eyes possessed a special attraction they hadn't held before and it was hard to pull away from them. He couldn't have chosen a worse moment to realize that he was falling in love. Now, as they faced death, he could admit that truth. As they went down, he prayed Neroon would survive.

 

///

 

The impact knocked them both unconscious, causing the flyer to be partially covered by the sand and then collapse on to its side. Electric wiring sizzled and several wires sprang free from their casing. Smoke filled the cabin and the screen turned black.

 

Marcus was the first to regain consciousness and coughed violently as the smoke attacked his lungs. Tears filled his eyes and he wiped them away. He had to find Neroon and take him to safety.

 

The dense smoke made it hard for him to locate the Minbari. Neroon had been propeled into the back of the flyer and lay face down in a miserable heap. Marcus crawled on all fours over to Neroon and wrapped his arms around the Minbari's torso.

 

The escape hatch had opened and all Marcus had to do was to drop Neroon gently onto the sand. Well, he had intended to lower Neroon down *gently*, but he couldn't hold Neroon's weight and the warrior dropped harshly onto the sand. A tormented moan left Neroon's lips that made Marcus flinch.

 

Marcus quickly checked himself for injuries, but he'd been lucky and had escaped unharmed. He quickly followed Neroon outside and once he'd hit the sand, he scanned his surroundings for a possible shelter.

 

With impossible strength he hauled Neroon into a fireman's carry and dragged himself towards a cave, which was almost hidden from view. The cave would shelter them from the brewing sandstorm. Carrying Neroon over to the cave almost seemed to last a lifetime, but Marcus persisted.

 

Feeling the warm and heavy body draped across his shoulder reminded him of the fact that he was responsible for Neroon's safety. Even if Delenn hadn't instructed him to guard Neroon's life with his own, he would have done just that because he was falling in love with Neroon.

 

That love gave Marcus the strength he needed and eventually, he tenderly lowered Neroon onto the ground in the back of the cave. He cupped the back of Neroon's head in his hand as he rested Neroon's body against the rocky wall, carefully avoiding further injury.

 

Methodically, he checked Neroon for further injuries and sighed with relief when he didn’t find any. Looking over his shoulder, he realized that he had to head back to the flyer to retrieve the med kit, food supplies and thermo blankets. It would get icy cold in here during the night.

 

"I'll be right back," he whispered softly, even smiling at the unconscious Minbari. How had Neroon found a way in to his heart in such short time?

 

Making his way back to the flyer was even harder. Opposing winds fought him and eventually he hoisted himself back into the flyer. He avoided the whipping wires and quickly retrieved all necessities. A small explosion near the control console rocked him off his feet and sent him flying down the escape hatch in to a mountain of sand.

 

Marcus didn't pause to gather his breath. All he could think about was returning to Neroon who needed medical attention. He'd need to splint that leg and check it for open wounds. Determinedly, he made his way back to the cave.

 

///

 

Sharp pain startled Neroon awake. His eyes flashed open to determine the source of his pain. Surprised, he realized that Marcus was sitting on his heels beside him, tending to his injured leg. "We made it then?"

 

Marcus smiled softly. "I wouldn't call it a *controlled* crash, but yes, we made it." Inwardly, he felt nervous. He'd hoped to finish with splinting the leg before Neroon would wake up.

 

As Neroon looked at his leg, he noticed that Marcus had removed his trousers and had draped a thermo blanket over his legs instead. Only the part that needed to be splinted was exposed. Luckily no bones had broken through the skin, which lowered the risk of infection.

 

"It's broken in two places. Here…" Marcus pointed just beneath the knee. "And here," he said, as his hand hovered above Neroon's ankle. "You need to stay off your feet and rest."

 

"We can't do that. We need to resume our flight to Nafys," Neroon said irritated.

 

Marcus finished applying the splint and tried hard not to let his fingertips linger on Neroon's bare skin. The Minbari's muscular thighs made his fingers tingle and the sensation traveled straight to his groin. Inwardly, he kicked himself. Why did he have to fall in love with someone he could never have? And he'd thought Ivanova was a challenge! Neroon was way beyond his reach!

 

Neroon noticed the return of the hooded, dilated pupils and his gaze traveled to where Marcus' fingers rested on his skin. It certainly looked like his suspicions had been right. Feeling uncomfortable, Neroon wondered what action to take. Should he address it or let it rest? It was obvious that Marcus was attracted to him, though the reason why eluded him. The Ranger was young and by Human standards probably attractive.

 

Suddenly realizing that his fingertips were almost caressing Neroon's skin, Marcus quickly pulled back and covered Neroon with the thermo blanket. The three suns were already setting and a cold wind rising. "Do you want something to kill the pain?"

 

"No, I want to stay clearheaded," Neroon said, still confused at the unexpected attention. "Marcus?" He grabbed the Ranger's right hand before Marcus could retreat.

 

"What?" Alarmed, Marcus forced himself to lock eyes with Neroon. Had the Minbari realized that a clinical touch had changed into a caress? Feeling utterly embarrassed, he fought his blush.

 

"Are you attracted to me?" Neroon preferred the direct approach, as it prevented misunderstandings. But he didn't know how to react if Marcus' answer was affirmative.

 

"Am I that obvious?" Marcus didn't deny the truth. Neroon had already seen his attraction and denying it would only further Neroon's curiosity.

 

"I am afraid so," Neroon said in a thoughtful tone. "When did it start?"

 

"When we left Babylon 5." Marcus lowered his eyes and stared at Neroon's hand, clasping his wrist. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

 

"Somewhat," Neroon admitted. "You know that I do not feel attracted to you? Nothing will happen between us."

 

Marcus nodded once. "It's my problem."

 

Neroon distinctly heard the regret in Marcus' voice and wondered about the younger man. "These feelings will pass."

 

Marcus laughed grimly. "Of course they will." Though he doubted that. Now that he knew how it felt to be in love, he realized he'd never loved someone before. Not even Susan Ivanova.

 

"We should rest now," Neroon said, trying to change their topic.

 

"Yes, but first we need to eat and drink something. We should ration our food and water." Relieved that Neroon wasn't determined to question him further, he retrieved their supplies and handed Neroon a food bar. "I know they taste foul, but it's all we have."

 

Neroon accepted it with a growl and ate it mechanically. Marcus handed him the bottled water. Neroon drank some water and then returned it to Marcus. "How are we going to get off this planet?"

 

"Tomorrow I'm going to try to repair the flyer. We should be able to reach Nafys." Marcus ate his food bar and sipped from the water, awarding Neroon double rations as the Minbari was injured and needed the liquids.

 

"We will spend the night here then?" Neroon asked, thankful that the thermo blanket warmed his numb leg. Marcus had pulled it up onto his shoulders earlier and only now Neroon wondered how Marcus planned to stay warm. As far as he could tell, they had only salvaged that one blanket from the flyer.

 

Marcus pulled his long cloak closer to his body, ignoring the rising cold. Feeling still somewhat embarrassed, he avoided looking at Neroon. His fingers traced circles in the cooling sand.

 

Neroon's eyes were slipping shut, but he didn't want to go to sleep yet. Although he'd made Marcus confess to the attraction, the matter stood unresolved between them. And now Marcus was shivering from the cold that doubtlessly crept up his body. Neroon was using the only thermo blanket they had and he couldn't let Marcus spend the night in the freezing cold. Hopefully, it wouldn't feed the Ranger's hopes.

 

"Marcus?" Neroon knew he had to suggest this now before sleep took over or courage deserted him.

 

"Yes?" Voice filled with disinterest, Marcus' eyes remained locked onto the sand. He'd pushed his hands into his sleeves, trying to warm them.

 

"Why do you not come over here? It has grown cold and we should share our body warmth." Neroon knew it was the only rational thing to do, but didn't want to make Marcus feel awkward.

 

"I don't think you'll feel comfortable with me that close, knowing that…" Knowing that I'm falling in love with you. I can't bear the thought of having you close without being able to touch you, Marcus thought, saddened. He'd never had such intense feelings for someone and it scared him. Neroon and he had only been on this mission for 50 hours and the attraction was still growing. He yearned to sit close to Neroon and feel those strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. Why was he feeling this way?

 

"You will not make me feel uncomfortable," Neroon assured him and lifted the thermo blanket invitingly. "You must understand. This is the first time a man has ever found me desirable."

 

Hearing that particular statement made Marcus curious. "You're sure you don't mind?" Hesitantly, he got to his feet and slowly he made his way over to Neroon. He looked down at the warrior questioningly.

 

"I am sure," Neroon repeated, considering the best position for sharing body warmth. If he hadn't been injured he would have asked Marcus to sit down in front of him and Neroon would have wrapped arms and legs around the other man, but his leg injury made that impossible. "Sit down behind me," he instructed, knowing that they couldn't let any body warmth go to waste. The temperature was still dropping.

 

Marcus swallowed hard. Sit down *behind* Neroon? What if he grew erect during the night because of an erotic dream or woke with a morning hard on? What would Neroon think? How would the Minbari react if Neroon woke up with a morning erection poking his back? This was a bad idea. "Maybe I should just sit down next to you."

 

"No, your sitting behind me is the best position for sharing body warmth. This is not the time for false modesty," Neroon chided him, but he couldn't really be angry with the Ranger, seeing apprehension clearly displayed on the young face. "Come, sit."

 

Unable to reject such a direct order, Marcus obeyed. Neroon moved forward and Marcus slipped into position behind him. When Neroon leaned back against him, Marcus instinctively wrapped his arms around him. Neroon now sat between his legs, emanating a welcome warmth.

 

Neroon pulled the thermo blanket back in place and waited for Marcus to find an agreeable position. When the Ranger had finally settled down, Neroon rested his back against Marcus. "Will this do?"

 

"Oh yes," Marcus sighed blissfully, partly due to the warmth, partly because he was holding Neroon in his arms. Although Neroon had an impressive physique the warrior's body felt pliant.

 

Neroon wondered about that sigh. It appeared that Marcus was really falling in love with him and that fact baffled him. It urged him to ask, "Have you ever been in love with a man before?"

 

Neroon's question startled Marcus. He'd almost fallen asleep. "No," he whispered softly. "I don't think I've *ever* been in love before."

 

Marcus' honesty pleased Neroon, although the answer made him restless. Why would Marcus fall in love with *him*? He wasn't *that* special.

 

"Have you ever been in love?" Marcus asked, and the absurdity of their situation suddenly struck him. Here he was on a deserted planet, holding an injured Neroon in his arms and they were discussing being in love? Could things possibly get any crazier?

 

Neroon wished Marcus had never asked that question as painful memories resurfaced. Truth was that he didn't want to discuss this, but he had started this conversation. "Yes." Marcus flinched behind him and Neroon added, "But she did not love me. It was an arranged marriage."

 

"I'm sorry about that. Must have been hard that she couldn't love you back."

 

Neroon nodded his head. Pain and fatigue had weakened his defenses and he was telling Marcus things he normally never would have. "Minbari population has been steadily decreasing the last hundred cycles and we are encouraged to mate for reproduction purposes. My wife never had a say in the matter. Our families arranged the marriage."

 

"But you loved her?"

 

"I fell in love with Valara the first time I saw her. She was a splendid warrior. She even taught me a few tricks with the Denn'bok, but her heart belonged to another man." Neroon involuntarily remembered his wife's declaration that she was in love with someone else and that she had beseeched her father not to agree to a marriage with Neroon. But her father had remained steadfast and Neroon and Valara had married. "She was not happy," he added after a moment's thought, "and we never had any children."

 

"That sounds incredibly sad," Marcus said honestly, but he now understood why Neroon had brushed off his timid flirtations. Neroon was married and thus off limits!

 

"I think that is why she died so young," Neroon added on impulse. He'd never discussed this with anyone. Minbari didn't discuss their feelings openly. Even family members reacted in a reserved manner when it concerned matters of the heart.

 

Marcus felt his eyes water. Neroon's sadness and sense of loss was almost tangible. "And you stayed behind alone."

 

"It would have been easier if we had been blessed with children. Valara always wanted a daughter." Neroon drew in a deep breath to steady himself and then exhaled slowly. This discussion had drained him and he stopped fighting his fatigue. He would try and resolve this situation tomorrow.

 

Marcus caught the change in Neroon's breathing and realized that the Minbari had fallen asleep. Feeling protective of the warrior, he rested his chin on Neroon's shoulder. Part of Neroon's bone crest rubbed against his temple and he relished the contact. This would probably be the only time that Neroon would ever allow him so close. Using Neroon's breathing to regulate his own, he drifted off to sleep as well.

 

///

 

The next morning Neroon woke because he was feeling warm. Now that the three suns had reappeared the planet was rapidly heating up. Neroon pushed back the thermo blanket and suddenly realized that something was *wrong*. Hadn't he fallen asleep with Marcus settled behind him?

 

But the Ranger was gone. His back rested against Marcus' cloak, which the Ranger had folded into a pillow. Neroon couldn't help but appreciate such thoughtfulness.

 

But where was Marcus? Feeling strangely restless, he used the wall to push himself to his feet. The leg protested fiercely, but as a warrior, he'd learned to lock out the pain. Marcus had done a good job with the splint. It actually supported his leg and Neroon realized that he could walk as long as he used the wall to support himself.

 

It took him several minutes, but he made it to the entrance of the cave. He pinched his eyes as the bright light of three suns attacked his retina. From where he stood he had an excellent view of the valley where they'd landed.

 

The fires inside the flyer seemed to have died. Neroon suddenly noticed movement near the flyer and realized that Marcus was throwing things outside through the escape hatch. An arm reached for a tool the Ranger had thrown out before. Neroon hoped Marcus could repair the flyer. Their time was limited and they had to reach Nafys as quickly as possible.

 

He was about to step back into the cave again when a keening wail cut through the air. An explosion rocked the flyer and dark clouds of smoke drifted down the escape hatch. Neroon halted in this tracks and focused on the flyer. Had something happened to Marcus?

 

He got his answer when the Ranger dropped onto the sand and started thrashing. Neroon didn't waste any time and began his long and painful way over to the flyer.

 

Part 4

 

"Marcus?" Moving awkwardly, Neroon finally reached the flyer. Although smoke still escaped from the inside, it didn't seem like an explosion would follow. Neroon's hand reached for support and the hull felt oddly hot. Looking down at Marcus, he tried to rouse the Ranger from unconsciousness. There was no way that he could carry Marcus back to the cave.

 

But Marcus remained motionless. Worried, Neroon managed to bend down and touch the Ranger's shoulder. Marcus lay face down and Neroon rolled the Ranger onto his back. The first thing he noticed was that the palms of Marcus' hands had been scorched. They looked raw, bled from several gashes, and the fingers had stiffened.

 

He didn't know what had happened to Marcus and felt at a complete loss. When one of his men had been injured during battle the healers had taken care of the injured, but now he had to attend to Marcus' wounds himself. Neroon realized that he needed to get Marcus back to their shelter, but how?

 

"Marcus? Wake up!" Neroon called out, growing anxious. He'd been injured on the freighter and now that Marcus was injured as well, their situation had become precarious.

 

Marcus' eyes flashed open and a terrifying emptiness stared back at Neroon. Wondering what was wrong, he tried to gain Marcus' attention. "What happened, Marcus?"

 

"The Shadows! You were right! William, they're coming. The platforms exploded and everyone's dead. We've got to leave Arisia!" Marcus raised his hands pleadingly, burned palms turned upwards as he drowned in his memories. "Hasina's dead. Everyone's dead. Don't die on me, Willie!"

 

"Marcus, we are on Udor!" Neroon almost lost his balance when Marcus' fingers buried themselves in the fabric of his uniform. His right trouser leg had been ripped apart to fit the splint.

 

Neroon cringed as he realized that part of the skin on Marcus' hands was coming loose. "Marcus, listen to me. It is I, Neroon!"

 

"Willie, there's a flyer. We can use it to leave Arisia. It's only a few more steps. Look out! It's a Shadow ship!" Reliving the most horrible moments of his life, Marcus rocked violently. In his mind, the Shadows were destroying Arisia all over again; killing everyone he'd ever cared about. "Don't die on me, Willie. We can make it!" Marcus pleaded with Neroon who'd taken on his brother's form.

 

Neroon didn't know what had led to the tragedy Marcus had suffered, but it was apparent that Marcus was in emotional pain. Obviously, the Ranger had lost his loved ones because of the Shadows. He had to act carefully, and almost tenderly he pulled Marcus to his feet. "You need to walk, Marcus. We have to return to the cave."

 

Petrified, Marcus watched as William's form faded and made way for Neroon's. "Cave?" he repeated, confused. Weren't Willie and he heading for the flyer?

 

"We crashed," Neroon said patiently, wishing he had some medical expertise. He didn't know what was happening to Marcus. "We landed on Udor and we took shelter in a cave. Do you remember?" Marcus swayed on his feet and Neroon steadied him, stubbornly ignoring his own pain. He'd pay the price for taxing his leg later.

 

"The Centauri freighter got raided, didn't it?" Confused, Marcus tried to remember everything that had happened during the last 24 hours. "Your leg! You should be lying down, not moving about like this!" He didn't even realize that Neroon was supporting him at his point!

 

"Can you walk?" Neroon inquired and realized that Marcus' hands were shaking violently. "We have to tend to your hands."

 

"My hands?" Marcus wondered what Neroon was talking about. He was fine, wasn't he?

 

"Look," Neroon instructed and revealed the damage done to Marcus' hands. "What happened during the repairs?"

 

"I don't know," Marcus mumbled, taken aback by the damage to his hands. "How did this happen?"

 

"You do not remember?" Concerned, Neroon steered Marcus in the direction of the cave. Neroon realized that he'd have to make the repairs himself, as Marcus' hands needed to heal. Marcus wouldn't be able to hold any tools or carry out repairs any time soon.

 

Sliding into shock, Marcus allowed Neroon to guide him back to the cave. All he could do was stare at his burned hands, which had begun to throb painfully. "Now what?" he wondered resigned. "I can't repair the flyer like this."

 

"We will manage somehow," Neroon assured him, relieved that they'd arrived at the cave. His leg was about to give out on him and he barely managed to sit Marcus down next to the med kit. Sighing deeply, he lowered himself onto the sand as well. "Let me have a look at your hands."

 

Marcus just sat there, not really registering what was happening. He started to tremble all over his body and his teeth chattered. He flinched violently as Neroon probed the extent of the burns. This time Neroon's touch brought pain and he forced himself not to pull back, trusting the Minbari to take care of the burns.

 

Neroon reached for Marcus' cloak and ripped off two strips of fabric which he soaked with water. Gently, he wrapped them around Marcus' hands. "I am not a healer, Marcus," he explained, "but I think we need to cool your hands."

 

"You shouldn't use our water for this," Marcus chided him. His voice was unsteady and vertigo made his head ache. "This is all the water we have." They needed the water to drink and Neroon shouldn't waste it to cool his hands.

 

"Be silent," Neroon said resolved. "I am in control now and you will do as I tell you."

 

Marcus chuckled briefly. Part of him wondered why he was acting so strangely. Something was wrong with him, but he didn't know what. All he remembered was a sharp flash and a loud bang before he'd been catapulted out of the flyer. He'd tried to fix the wiring… maybe he'd received an electric shock? "I love it when you're forceful." Bloody hell, had he really said that? Judging from Neroon's surprised look he had.

 

"I will ignore that comment." Neroon's concern increased as he noticed the feverish expression in Marcus' eyes. He rested a hand against the Ranger's brow and felt the fever starting. As he reached for the water again, Marcus stopped him.

 

"We'll need it to survive." Marcus shook his head. "Give me some pain meds instead."

 

"I do not think that is a wise thing to do," Neroon objected. The pain meds would hide the seriousness of Marcus' condition. "How do you feel?"

 

"On fire… It's like my body's burning. It's no longer just the hands." Marcus rested his hands on his knees, staring at the soaked fabric. "My hands are useless now… I can't repair the flyer."

 

"Forget about the flyer!" Neroon said loudly. "You are injured and require medical attention, which I can not provide. Now, you will do as I tell you. I am acting on instinct here and you will not work against me!" Fed up with Marcus' objections to using more water, he ripped off more fabric, drenched it in water and placed it against Marcus' brow. "You are burning up."

 

Marcus laughed mirthlessly. The light inside the cave hurt his eyes and hot air tormented his skin. He had the insane urge to remove his clothing to get a little relief from the heat. Suddenly, he remembered that Neroon was injured too. "How about you? Does the leg hurt?"

 

"I am fine," Neroon assured him. It was the truth. Now that he had to care of Marcus, his own pain had been forced on to the background. "Minbari heal faster than Humans. The leg will have healed in a few days."

 

"Can you hear it?"

 

Marcus' question confused Neroon. "Can I hear what?" Was Marcus turning delusional? Was the fever so bad that the Ranger was having hallucinations? He had to find a way to fight the fever. The only thing he could think of was to cool Marcus' entire body, but they didn't have enough water for that. Neroon cursed the fact that he'd depended on healers to take care of his injured men. If only he'd paid more attention to their ways, he would be of more help to Marcus!

 

"There! Can't you hear it?"

 

Neroon registered the rapid, almost frantic eye movement and the spasms that tormented Marcus' hands and arms. The Ranger's condition was deteriorating. "What do you hear?" Neroon leaned in closer, trying to gauge Marcus' lucidity. He seriously hoped the Ranger wouldn't get worse than this.

 

"The rain!" Marcus stated triumphantly. "Can't you hear the rain?"

 

Neroon briefly thought that Marcus had lost his mind, but then listened closely and yes, it was raining. Raindrops splashed against the cave entrance.

 

"Empty the med kit and put it outside, that way you can gather some water. We'll need it. Who knows when it will rain again." Marcus rested his back against the wall and tried to suppress the spasms that were now working their way up his arms.

 

Neroon had to admit that Marcus had made an excellent suggestion. Quickly, he emptied the med kit and placed the metal box outside. Now that it was raining, the temperature was also dropping, driving away the horrible heat. Returning to Marcus, Neroon had an idea. If he could get Marcus outside the rain might cool the Ranger's body and diminish the fever. It was worth a shot.

 

"We must get you out of these clothes," Neroon announced. He immediately registered Marcus' startled reaction. "We need to lower your body temperature, Marcus. I do not know what happened inside that flyer, but you are burning up with fever. The gentle rain might soothe the worst of the pain."

 

"For a moment I thought…" Marcus stopped himself just in time. He'd wanted to say; for a moment I thought you wanted me. But he better get back in touch with reality. Neroon didn't want him. The Minbari had told him so. Why had he thought that? Was Neroon right and was he burning up? "What's wrong with me?"

 

"I do not know," Neroon admitted. "Lean against me." Neroon gently pulled Marcus' chest against his until he could remove the tunic. The turtleneck provided a greater challenge. Eventually, he used a pair of scissors to cut it open and then pulled it off.

 

When he went for the trousers, Marcus stopped him. The Ranger was blushing. Neroon understood and relented. "You can keep them on." He did remove Marcus' boots and socks. "Can you walk?"

 

Marcus nodded his head, but when he tried to get to his feet, he found that his world was spinning. Suddenly, there were three Neroon's in front of him and in the back of the cave he saw Hasina and William. Panting hard, his head dropped forward. Hasina and William were dead, weren't they?

 

Neroon bit down the pain that emanated from his leg and concentrated on guiding Marcus towards the entrance of the cave. Tepid raindrops descended on them and Neroon helped Marcus sit down again. "Try to rest," he advised as he tried to stand unaided. Although his leg was still hurting, it had started to heal.

 

Marcus closed his eyes and actually felt each raindrop as it slid down his burning body. Cool air caressed his skin and he sighed deeply. Yes, this would work. "Neroon?" he said hesitantly.

 

"Yes?" Neroon sat beside the Ranger, but made sure he didn't get wet. He didn't enjoy the rain *that* much. His eyes scanned Marcus, relieved that the discomfort was easing from the Ranger's brow.

 

"What happened when you found me?" Marcus vaguely remembered talking about Arisia, William and Hasina and he'd seen them both in the cave only a moment ago. Being visited by the past like that terrified him. He felt out of control and only Neroon grounded him to the present.

 

Neroon took a moment to take in Marcus' startled expression. "You mentioned Arisia, the mining colony you told me about, Shadows and your brother… and someone called Hasina."

 

"The Shadows attacked Arisia. William had come to warn me, but I didn't listen. Everyone died. I was the only survivor." Marcus failed to lock out the tremors that shook his voice. "If I'd listened they would still be alive today."

 

Neroon didn't know what to say to comfort Marcus. He was sure there was more to the story than Marcus was telling him. "Our lives are not our own. Destiny guides us. We should accept our fate."

 

"Then why are you fighting Shakiri?" Marcus shot back.

 

Neroon bowed his head and had to admit that Marcus' mind was as sharp as ever. "Would you like to tell me what happened when the Shadows attacked?"

 

"No," Marcus said resolved. Those events were still vivid in his mind and he just couldn't voice them. "I can't do that now. Please understand."

 

Neroon noted the 'please' and gave in. "Are you feeling better?" The feverish expression was still in Marcus' eyes, but the Ranger's breathing had calmed down. Marcus' lean body was dripping wet and strands of moist hair clung to the Ranger's head.

 

"I still feel like I'm burning up," Marcus admitted and tried to move his hands. "Not good," he mumbled as his fingers echoed with pain. "I'm sorry that I messed up."

 

"It was an accident," Neroon corrected him. "You did not *mess up*," he said with determination, copying the Ranger's words, which felt alien to him. Why was Marcus so hard on himself? He couldn't help asking his next question. "Did you promise your brother to become a Ranger because you felt… guilty?"

 

Marcus flinched as that question impacted. He no longer had the strength to deny the truth. "Yes."

 

"Then you made your choice for the wrong reason," Neroon continued. Pondering his next move, he rested his hand on Marcus' brow. It felt like the fever had dropped slightly. "Do you want to stay here or go back inside?" Neroon collected the empty bottles from inside the cave and filled them in the overflowing med kit.

 

The more he moved about, exercising his leg, the less pain he experienced. He allowed himself one moment to take in Marcus' physique and realized why Marcus had been able to stall him in Down Below. The Ranger's lean body was build for stamina and endurance.

 

"I think I would like to stay out here a little longer." Marcus managed a weak smile. When he'd been inside the cave he'd felt like he'd suffocate, cooped up with ghosts in there.

 

Neroon nodded his head once and disappeared into the cave. He wanted to check closely on the medical supplies they had. Maybe there was a balm that would soothe the burns on Marcus' hands and the Ranger had offered him pain medication earlier. Now Marcus needed those meds.

 

Marcus enjoyed the momentary privacy and listened closely as Neroon rummaged around inside the cave. He felt immensely grateful that the Minbari was here with him. The fact that Neroon wanted to look after him had come as a surprise after the warrior had rejected him. "What are you doing?" he asked, feeling curious.

 

"I found this," Neroon said, and returned to Marcus' side. "I want to apply it to your hands."

 

Marcus took one good look at the balm and nodded his head. "Do it." Applying the soothing salve would hurt, but he'd manage.

 

"We should go inside first," Neroon said and watched closely as Marcus pushed himself to his feet. "Sit down here," Neroon instructed and waited until Marcus had settled down in the corner of the cave. Small droplets of rain still lingered on Marcus' body and Neroon wondered why he was noticing *that*.

 

Marcus felt drained, and although the simmering sensation in his body had lessened, it was still there. He wanted to object as Neroon wrapped the thermo blanket around him, but suddenly realized that his skin had turned in to goose flesh.

 

"Let me do this," Neroon said softly and placed Marcus' right hand in his lap. "I have to remove the fabric first." Marcus nodded his head and Neroon proceeded.

 

Marcus barely managed to choke down the pain as the fabric was pulled away from the burned flesh. Small parts of burned skin were torn away and he closed his eyes, mentally reciting a mantra to keep in control of the pain.

 

Neroon gently applied the balm. The tenderness with which he tended to Marcus' wounds surprised the warrior a little. It was then that he realized that he liked the Ranger and even considered him a friend. Having friends was a rarity, as warriors were taught only to depend on themselves and trust no one. However, he found that he *did* trust Marcus.

 

After Neroon had finished with Marcus' right hand and reached for his left, Marcus couldn't bite down the pain any longer and uttered a pain filled moan. Neroon probably thought he was a wimp for reacting like this. Warriors took pride in the fact that they never acknowledged their pain.

 

"I am almost done," Neroon encouraged Marcus as he peeled off the fabric from the Ranger's other hand.

 

"I can't…" Marcus whimpered. The pain jolted his body and the Ranger fainted.

 

Neroon immediately checked on his companion, even relieved to find Marcus unconscious. That way, the Ranger would be spared more pain as he applied the balm to the other hand as well. Working in silence, he realized that the tables had been turned. Now, he had to take care of the Ranger.

 

///

 

Neroon watched Marcus closely as the Ranger grew restless in his sleep. The Ranger had been unconscious for a short while and then unconsciousness had changed into sleep. Neroon had made sure that the thermo blanket covered Marcus' body, but as he'd checked the Ranger's temperature he'd found it was dropping quickly. Whatever reaction Marcus was having was resulting in hypothermia. Just what was the Ranger suffering from?

 

Although it was only late afternoon, Neroon decided to get some sleep as well. Pushing back the pain in his leg all day was now taking its toll on him.

 

It was still raining outside and the nightly cold was already returning during the day. Marcus was now using their only thermo blanket and that presented Neroon with a dilemma. He also needed the thermo blanket to stay warm during his nap.

 

Sighing, he realized that he didn't have a choice. He'd have to lie down behind Marcus so they could both use the thermo blanket. Reminding himself that this was the only way they could both stay warm, he sat down first and then stretched onto his right side, spooning up behind Marcus.

 

The Ranger didn't stir and remained deeply asleep. Neroon tried to get into a comfortable position and ended up slipping one arm beneath Marcus' head, pulling the Ranger back against him until Marcus' head rested on Neroon’s shoulder. Then he tucked the thermo blanket around them.

 

Neroon suddenly found his face buried in Marcus' hair and puzzled about its alien texture. Involuntarily, his other arm ended up on Marcus' hip. Valen help me, but this feels good! Neroon thought alarmed. I have never before held someone in my arms. Valara never allowed me to stay close after we mated, but with Marcus… Valen, what am I thinking? I can't be thinking this! Marcus admitted to being in love with me! I can't abuse his trust!

 

Confused, Neroon wanted to pull back, crawl to his feet and go sleep in the opposite corner of the cave, even if it meant braving the cold. But Marcus suddenly whimpered and Neroon couldn't abandon the Ranger, so he stayed put, holding Marcus tight through the next hours.

 

///

 

During the night Neroon woke because Marcus was talking incoherently in his sleep. A quick examination of the Ranger's vitals showed that Marcus was still running a high fever. Neroon pushed the thermo blanket down so he could reach for a vial filled with pills, which he'd set aside earlier. The label said that the medication would lower a patient's fever and he now removed two pills. After taking hold of the bottled water, Neroon gently nudged Marcus awake.

 

"Uh?" Marcus moaned as he struggled back to consciousness. During his sleep he'd been balancing between sanity and insanity. William and Hasina continued to appear in his nightmares and were driving him crazy.

 

"Marcus, you need to swallow these pills," Neroon instructed and helped the Ranger sit upright. "Here, drink this!"

 

Marcus obediently swallowed the meds and water, feeling warm and confused. He'd expected to look into William's eyes when he'd woken up. In his dreams he was back on Arisia, reliving that fateful night. Every time that he woke up and found himself in Neroon's presence, he needed a moment to realize that this was really happening.

 

"I do not know how to help you heal," Neroon admitted. "I do not know what ails you."

 

Marcus wished he had the answers Neroon needed, but the moments before Neroon had found him were gone. He didn't remember why he'd fallen through the escape hatch or why his hands were burned. "You're doing great," he assured the Minbari. "You care… that means a lot to me."

 

Neroon remembered Marcus’ earlier confession that the Ranger was in love with him and felt confused because his own feelings were changing too. Since Marcus had been injured he felt strongly protective of the Ranger. Marcus said that he fell in love with me when we left Babylon 5. Shortly after that I got injured. Did my injury trigger some kind of protectiveness and love on Marcus' part and is the same happening now to me? Do I want to feel about Marcus in this way?

 

The truth was that he'd never truly experienced anything close to passion. Valara had only reluctantly given in to proceed with the mating rituals and had never shown any desire. But with Marcus things were different. Marcus wanted him!

 

I do not know what to do about this, Neroon realized, as he helped Marcus lie down again. The Ranger was tightly pressed against him, clinging to him like a lifeline. "Go back to sleep," Neroon ordered, and tucked the thermo blanket in around them. The cold had frozen the droplets that had remained behind near the entrance and Neroon stared at the ice.

 

Tomorrow he'd try to repair the flyer so they could finally leave this planet. Marcus needed a healer and they were running out of food supplies. He didn't know much about fixing Narn flyers but he'd do his best.

 

Marcus settled down again in his arms and Neroon suddenly felt something moist on his shirt. Cocking his head, he tried to find the source of the sudden moisture. Marcus was drooling in his sleep. Amused, he smiled. If anyone else had dared to drool on his uniform he'd have lectured this person strongly, but he couldn't grow angry with Marcus. Another sign that his demeanour was softening.

 

His reactions baffled him. Neroon had never expected to grow to like Marcus. Still inwardly torn between liking Marcus and trying to distance himself from these feelings, he closed his eyes and returned to sleep.

 

///

 

The next morning Neroon roused Marcus from his sleep. Hooded eyes, filled with fever and anguish, opened and managed to lock eyes with him. Neroon had listened to the Ranger’s raving for the second half of the night. Marcus' sleep hadn't been restful. But at least now Neroon knew what had happened during the Shadow attack and why Marcus had promised his brother to become a Ranger. It had all been done out of guilt.

 

"Marcus? I am going to return to the flyer and endeavor to carry out all the necessary repairs. I want you to stay here. Do you understand? Do not try to follow me." Neroon gently squeezed Marcus' right shoulder. Marcus' hands were hidden beneath the thermo blanket and Neroon cringed at the thought of having to apply the balm again. He'd do that once he got back from the flyer.

 

"I'm thirsty," Marcus mumbled in a raspy tone. His throat felt like sand paper and his arms ached. His hands were numb and Marcus lacked the courage to peek beneath the thermo blanket and find out more about the state they were in.

 

Neroon supported Marcus as the Ranger drank from the water. It worried Neroon that the fever refused to die. There had to be something he could do to lower it further. Maybe give Marcus two more pills? "Here, swallow these." Neroon put the pills on Marcus' tongue and placed the bottle back to the Ranger's lips.

 

"I'm sorry," Marcus muttered after drinking his fill.

 

"What for?" Neroon helped Marcus sit upright and steadied the Ranger as the younger man leaned against the cave wall.

 

"For being useless," Marcus looked at Neroon and the Ranger sighed deeply. "I was supposed to protect *you* and now you've got to take care of *me* instead."

 

"Do not concern yourself with that," Neroon said slowly. "You are a warrior and so am I. Our code of honor dictates that we watch out for each other."

 

Marcus smiled hearing those words. Neroon calling him a warrior was probably the biggest compliment the Minbari would ever give him. "Thank you, Neroon."

 

"I will be back later. Is there anything you need before I head for the flyer?"

 

"No," Marcus replied. The smile remained glued to his face. "I can manage." He watched as Neroon pushed himself to his feet and then marched towards the entrance of the cave. "Your injury's healing," Marcus realized. He knew that Minbari were fast healers, but this speedy recovery surprised even Marcus.

 

"We can remove the splint in a few days." Neroon looked once more over his shoulder to make sure that Marcus was comfortable and then headed for the flyer.

 

Marcus leaned his head back and pulled up the thermo blanket. Today it didn't feel as suffocatingly hot as yesterday. Now that he was alone he got a chance to mentally review everything that had happened since his accident. Neroon had taken care of him, not even uttering a single complaint. It surprised the Ranger that Neroon went through the trouble to make sure he wasn't in too much pain. But then again, they needed each other… or didn't they? Neroon was once more moving about. Although Neroon walked awkwardly and faltered at times, it was clear that Neroon no longer needed Marcus' help.

 

"I can't just lie here while he's working on the flyer. Neroon doesn't know how to repair a Narn ship!" Marcus wanted to push away the thermo blanket and to do so he had to move his hands. The pain that shot through his hands and arms alarmed him. Using his hands wasn't an option right now and feeling useless, he remained lying in the corner of the cave. His thoughts ran in circles as his worries increased. Injured like this, he wouldn't be able to get Neroon to Nafys and he would only be a burden to Neroon.

 

///

 

Three hours later Neroon returned to the cave. He'd surprised even himself and had managed to make all necessary repairs. Well, he had to admit that Marcus had already done most work yesterday. He'd also found out that Marcus had most probably received a severe electrical shock yesterday morning.

 

After fixing the loose wiring, all the systems came back online. They could leave the planet right now and according to his calculations they would reach Nafys in 17 hours. But now he faced the challenge of getting Marcus onboard.

 

Neroon checked on Marcus, who was once more asleep and still running a high fever. Hopefully, Seijro knew of a healer on Nafys who could tend to Marcus' wounds.

 

"Marcus, you need to wake up now." Neroon watched Marcus closely and he was relieved when he noticed that the green eyes were a little more lucid. "I need you to walk. Can you do that?"

 

Marcus blinked his eyes a few times, trying to focus on Neroon. Momentarily he didn't know where he was. "Neroon?"

 

"I have repaired the controls of the Narn flyer. We can leave Udor."

 

The words only slowly penetrated Marcus' mind, but in the end he realized that Neroon wanted him to get to his feet.

 

Neroon steadied Marcus and wrapped the thermo blanket around the Ranger's shoulders. He'd return for the food and water supply once Marcus was settled safely in the co-pilot's seat.

 

They hardly spoke as they made their way to the flyer. The suns burning rays beat down mercilessly on them and every now and then a soft moan escaped Marcus' lips.

 

Finally, they arrived at the flyer and Neroon helped Marcus inside. "Sit down," he instructed and strapped the Ranger into the seat. "I am going to get our supplies and then we will leave. Are you all right?"

 

Marcus stared at his blistered and burned hands. The burned skin had begun to peel off, leaving angry blackened and red flesh behind.

 

"I will apply the balm once more before we leave," Neroon promised and turned around to return to the cave. As he looked back, he mentally cringed seeing the lost expression in Marcus' eyes.

 

Part 5

 

Neroon kept a close eye on Marcus and on the controls. Although the flyer was operative again, it wasn't completely functional. It would take them to Nafys and that was all Neroon cared about.

 

Marcus was strapped into the co-pilot's seat and still feverish. Soft, intelligible words left the Ranger's lips occasionally and Neroon no longer strained to decipher them. He'd succeeded once and Marcus' words hadn't made any sense at all. It had been gibberish.

 

As he checked their progress, Neroon felt relieved. Nafys had appeared on screen and he planned on landing on the planet's surface shortly. He'd fed their final co-ordinates to the computer and was eager to talk to Seijro, but for different reasons than before.

 

When they'd started on this journey he'd wanted to talk to Seijro because he wanted to lead the Warrior Caste. Now he wanted to meet with Seijro because Marcus needed immediate medical attention. Discussing their caste problems came second, Neroon realized, startled. When had Marcus' health become of more importance than his caste?

 

Could it be that he that he was falling in love with the Ranger? Only a few days ago he'd told Marcus that nothing could ever happen between them, that he didn't return the younger man's feelings. But now Neroon found that he did care about Marcus, making the Ranger's health his first priority, which wasn't like him. His caste came first! Marcus wasn't even Minbari!

 

"Ne… roon?"

 

Hearing his name jolted him back to reality. "Marcus?" He searched the Ranger's eyes, which had opened.

 

"Water?" Marcus felt weak and his hands sizzled with pain. Neroon's form was a big blur and he didn't know where he was. This didn't resemble the cave he'd woken up in earlier.

 

Neroon left his seat to retrieve the water and lifted the bottle to Marcus' lips. When he realized that the Ranger was trying to raise his hands to take hold of the bottle, he said, "Rest your hands, Marcus. Let me do the work."

 

"Are we on route for Nafys?" Marcus asked and sighed as Neroon covered his blistered hands with soothing balm.

 

"We will arrive in one hour." Neroon wrapped gauze loosely around Marcus' hands.

 

"The leg hardly bothers you any more," Marcus commented pleased.

 

"It is healing well because you did a good job of splinting it."

 

"Was that a compliment?" Marcus allowed himself to smile. Apparently Neroon still felt comfortable around him, in spite of his earlier confession that he loved the Minbari.

 

"I want you to take two of these pills. They will lessen your pain." Neroon caught the helpless expression in Marcus' eyes as the Ranger extended his tongue for Neroon to place the meds on. Neroon thanked Valen that only his leg had been injured and not his hands.

 

Marcus swallowed the pills without protest and allowed Neroon to place his hands back beneath the thermo blanket. "I'm in still in love with you," Marcus suddenly blurted out, uncertain why his subconscious had chosen this particular moment to repeat his earlier confession. He averted his eyes and honestly didn't know what kind of answer to expect from Neroon.

 

Neroon never expected to hear that admission again. "Why did you say that?"

 

"Because I need you to understand." Marcus was breathing rapidly, fighting his own fears. "I've never loved anyone like this before. I guess I wished you'd give me a chance to prove that, but… I do understand." He was exhausting himself, but he no longer cared. Now that they'd reached Nafys, his mission had come to an end. Delenn had instructed him to make sure Neroon arrived at his destination and he had. Now he'd wait for Delenn's new orders to come through.

 

"Does that mean so much to you? Having a chance to prove you love me?" Neroon didn't know why he'd asked that or where this conversation was headed. He only knew that he cared more for Marcus than he judged wise. The attraction was becoming mutual and he couldn't believe that he was actually considering giving in to Marcus.

 

"No one has ever given me that chance. You'd be the first." Marcus decided to risk it all. "I've never before declared my love to someone." The look Neroon gave him made him apprehensive. Neroon's expression was unreadable.

 

"I will consider your request," Neroon said softly, unsure what he'd just agreed to. Was he really willing to accept Marcus as his mate because he was infatuated with the Ranger?

 

"What did you say?" Marcus' eyes grew big. He'd expected an indignant reply, not this.

 

"I need time to think," Neroon clarified, manually adjusting their co-ordinates as their destination appeared on screen. He planned on putting the flyer down on the outskirts of the town Seijro was living in.

 

"I can't believe you said that," Marcus mused aloud. "What changed your mind?"

 

"You did," Neroon admitted honestly. "Now go back to sleep. Hopefully, the next time you wake up there will be a healer to check on your hands and fever."

 

Marcus closed his eyes, feeling hopeful for the first time since they'd set out on this mission. Neroon had already given him more than Susan ever had. Neroon had acknowledged the attraction and maybe, just maybe, Marcus would get his chance.

 

///

 

"Marcus?"

 

Marcus stirred in his sleep, hearing his name, but was reluctant to open his eyes. He'd been soundly asleep, and for once his nightmares hadn't tormented him. Being asleep felt good… lying down felt good.

 

Lying down? Marcus wondered just when Neroon had installed a bed in the flyer. But he was definitely lying down, a soft mattress beneath him, warm blankets tucked in around his frame.

 

"Marcus? Open your eyes. You need to wake up." Concerned, Neroon spoke louder this time. "Seijro's healer needs to examine your injuries and wants you awake."

 

After landing the flyer Neroon had set out alone. It hadn't taken him long to locate Seijro, as his information had been very detailed and accurate. Seijro had been surprised to see his relative, but had quickly agreed to help as Neroon had briefed the older Minbari on his companion's state. They'd moved Marcus to Seijro's house and had sent for the local healer.

 

Neroon had been amazed to find that life on Nafys didn't differ that much from every day life on Minbar. Seijro had taken a few servants with him and they'd held on to the old Minbari customs and rituals.

 

As Marcus' eyes slowly opened, Neroon smiled reassuringly. He'd helped the healer to undress Marcus and together they had given the Ranger a sponge bath in an attempt to lower Marcus' temperature. Now, Marcus was covered with warm blankets and they'd rigged the Minbari sleeping platform so it was horizontal, figuring Marcus would be more comfortable resting in this manner.

 

"Where… are… we?" Marcus tried to keep his eyes open, but had difficulty not falling asleep again. The burning sensation in his hands and arms had faded and he wanted to sink back into oblivion.

 

"Nafys. We found Seijro."

 

Marcus followed Neroon's glance and stared into the grey eyes of an elderly Minbari. He smiled, seeing the beard the Minbari had grown. This Minbari reminded him a little of Draal. The grey eyes carried the same intensity.

 

"I am Seijro," he introduced himself. "Neroon told me that you are a Ranger?"

 

"Yes, Entil'Zha ordered me to get Neroon here in one piece." Marcus was finally waking up a little. The heavy fog that had clouded his thinking was retreating.

 

"Marcus, this is my physician. He left Minbar with me many cycles ago. Nad wants to examine your injuries."

 

Another elderly Minbari, this time dressed in the robes of the Religious Caste, bowed his head.

 

Marcus tried to return the courtesy, but his neck had grown stiff and his muscles protested. "Thank you," he said instead.

 

"Neroon, we will retire now. We have other matters to discuss." Seijro walked over to the doorway and waited for Neroon to join him.

 

Neroon rose from the chair he'd been sitting in and briefly rested his right hand on Marcus' brow, feeling the fever beneath his fingertips. "I trust you will listen to the physician's advice. We will talk later, once you are rested."

 

"Thank you, Neroon. I'd like to talk later," Marcus said and a hint of seduction slipped into his tone. He didn't know whether Neroon had noticed that, but the warrior didn't react to the teasing. As soon as Neroon and Seijro had left his room, Marcus drew in a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the pain he'd feel once the physician examined his hands.

 

///

 

"You made the right decision," Seijro said as he handed Neroon a cup of ceremonial tea. "From what you have told me, Shakiri is no longer acting for the benefit of the caste."

 

"Shakiri will start a civil war, which I want to prevent." Neroon sipped from his tea, thankful that his host was willing to listen. "Shakiri has to be stopped."

 

"And that is why you came here," Seijro realized. Neroon had told him of the death threats and he asked, "Do you think they followed you here?"

 

Neroon met Seijro's eyes. "Before I landed the flyer I picked up on several ships, but I do not know whether they have been following me. They were not Minbari ships."

 

"That means nothing," Seijro said resolved. "You arrived here in a Narn flyer and you are Minbari."

 

"Noted." Neroon knew that Seijro had made a valid point. "What about placing guards near the doors?"

 

"I gave that order the moment you arrived."

 

"Will you return to Minbar with me?" Neroon hoped Seijro would. The elderly warrior was the only one who could stop Shakiri, his son.

 

"Yes," Seijro started, "but…"

 

"Yes?" Neroon shifted restlessly on the couch. What was Seijro's condition?

 

"Am I right to assume that you want me to deny Shakiri's right to lead the caste any longer and then hand that privilege over to you?" Seijro watched Neroon very closely. "You are ambitious, Neroon. Why would you not make the same mistakes Shakiri has made? When I named him my successor he only had his caste's best interest in mind."

 

Neroon realized in that instant that Seijro didn't want him to replace Shakiri and was dumbstruck. He'd always assumed that Seijro approved of his ambitions and his other character traits. Finding out now was disconcerting. It also ruined his plans. It was his right to lead the Warrior Caste!

 

"I am not driven by power like Shakiri," Neroon said eventually. "I care for my people. I do not crave personal gain."

 

"Ah," Seijro mumbled and leaned back into the comfort of his chair. "You do not call this 'personal gain', becoming the leader of the Warrior Caste?"

 

Seijro's words crushed Neroon's dreams and hopes. The elderly Minbari wouldn't support him!

 

"Now, there is someone else I think would lead the caste splendidly." Seijro observed Neroon’s reactions. He trusted his relative, just didn't trust Neroon's ambition.

 

"Who do you have in mind?" Neroon hadn’t given up yet. Maybe he could change Seijro's opinion.

 

"My youngest son, Hadar."

 

Neroon remembered his youngest nephew. Hadar led the Moon Shields, who were traditionally responsible for Minbar's defenses. The young warrior had always been more of an introvert, reflective, and not as aggressive as Shakiri. Neroon hated to admit it, but Hadar would make a good caste leader. He'd only met his nephew a few times, but Hadar had struck him as a compassionate leader. Changing Seijro's mind would be hard now that he knew the competition.

 

"I will support Hadar," Neroon said calmly. Seijro probably expected that Neroon would lose his temper, but he wouldn't give the older Minbari that satisfaction. He would bide his time.

 

"Good," Seijro stated pleased, wondering if Neroon had really changed or was just putting on a good show. Resuming his role of host, he said, "You should ask Nad to examine your injured leg as well."

 

"I want him to check on Marcus first," Neroon said determinedly. "My leg is healing and Marcus has been getting worse."

 

"How did the both of you get injured?"

 

"The freighter we were traveling on was attacked by Raiders and we had to make an emergency landing. Our flyer was damaged and when Marcus tried to repair the controls an accident occurred." Neroon emptied his cup of tea. "When will we leave for Minbar?"

 

"Shortly," Seijro assured him. His curiosity piqued, he asked, "You seem to care for this Human."

 

"He has won my respect," Neroon explained hesitantly. He still wasn't sure about his feelings for Marcus and talking about the Ranger only added to his confusion.

 

"I wonder how he did that… after all, he is only a Human," Seijro remarked casually.

 

Inwardly, Neroon grew enraged. Marcus was more than *just* a Human! Marcus was a Ranger, a worthy opponent, a good friend and… maybe a possible mate?

 

"I will arrange for our return home. I want you to check in with Nad and let him have a look at your injured leg," Seijro said decisively as he got to his feet. "I will let you know when we are ready to leave."

 

Neroon stayed behind alone. Seijro's remark still infuriated him, but had also reminded him that the Warrior Caste would never accept a leader that had a Human mate. Neroon finally realized what dreadful choice he would have to make if Seijro gave in and named him the leader of the Warrior Caste.

 

He'd have to choose between his ambition, his dream to one day lead the Warrior Caste and end all arguments, or Marcus. The Ranger loved him, had practically begged Neroon to give him a chance and Neroon had said he'd think about it, had given Marcus hope.

 

Neroon's cup banged on to the table as he growled in exhaustion. What was more important to him, his caste or Marcus?

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"Neroon?" Marcus smiled as the Minbari entered his room. Nad, the physician, had examined his injuries and an IV was now feeding him the medication he needed. He already felt better. The fever was fading and his hands felt normal. However, he didn't try to move them yet. "You look worried," Marcus observed. "Isn't Seijro cooperating?"

 

"Seijro wants his youngest son to lead the Warrior Caste," Neroon explained, as he pulled up a chair to sit down beside the platform. "He thinks I will succumb to power and make the same mistakes Shakiri is making now."

 

Neroon took in Marcus' appearance. The Ranger looked comfortable and his eyes were lucid. "Are you still in pain?"

 

"No, the medication takes care of that." Marcus shifted in the bed until he was on his right side, facing Neroon. "Thanks for visiting me. You must have much to do and making house calls probably wasn't on your list."

 

"I have had time to think," Neroon replied, reminding Marcus of their earlier conversation when he'd asked for time to think about the Ranger's confession, that Marcus loved him. "I am facing one of the hardest decisions I have ever had to make."

 

Marcus wished he could lift his hands and caress Neroon's face, but the burns prevented him from doing that. "I wish I could touch you," he said eventually, knowing that he couldn't influence Neroon's decision. He just wanted to caress the warrior once, show him what their lives could be like.

 

"Touch me? Why?" Neroon leaned in closer and realized Marcus' hands were twitching beneath the gauze that Nad had wound around them.

 

"I wish I could kiss you just once." Marcus no longer had anything to lose and gathered his strength. He raised his hands and clutched Neroon's head between them. Marcus almost screamed out at the pain in his hands, but touching Neroon was worth the agony.

 

Surprised, Neroon didn't resist as Marcus pulled him even closer. Marcus' burned hands radiated heat and he didn't want to add to the pain the Ranger was surely suffering. "Do not do this," he whispered softly, wondering why he was feeling so scared. Valara had never willingly kissed him and the prospect of feeling Marcus' lips on his was unnerving.

 

Marcus ignored the plea and brushed Neroon's lips with his. Unable to hold on to the Minbari any longer, his hands dropped and came to rest on the bed. Neroon's lips however, were still brushing his, and eagerly Marcus parted his lips, inviting Neroon to explore deeper.

 

Marcus' apparent passion overwhelmed Neroon and unable to stop himself, Neroon accepted the invitation, claiming and possessing Marcus mouth for long seconds. A moan escaped Marcus' lips and it made Neroon growl in appreciation. The Ranger wasn't holding back and something stirred inside Neroon's mind, taking what Marcus was offering him.

 

"Neroon… please…" Marcus begged as Neroon released his lips. "More…"

 

Neroon stared into dilated pupils and suddenly realized what he was doing. He'd just kissed Marcus, and kissed him passionately. Pulling back, he didn't break eye contact. "This is not love, this is lust."

 

"No," Marcus objected fiercely. "Please understand. I feel this lust because I love you." But he read Neroon's stubbornness in the Minbari's dark eyes. Neroon wouldn't agree with him.

 

"You are wrong. The truth will come to you once we have been apart for a while." Terribly confused, Neroon pushed back his chair and got to his feet. "You are in no condition to join Seijro and I when we return to Minbar. You will stay here and heal. I will send a message to the Rangers to contact you."

 

Marcus' eyes watered. Neroon was pushing him away before he'd had the chance to really make the warrior understand what he was feeling. Even Susan had never hurt him this profoundly. "I understand." And he did understand. Neroon had tried to give this a chance, but in the end, Neroon had backed out.

 

Neroon walked over to the doorway, regretting having to hurt Marcus in this fashion, but he had to remain focused on his goal, which was to lead the Warrior Caste. Having a Human mate would destroy his career. He was about to speak words of consolation when he realized that nothing he said would ease Marcus' pain.

 

As he stepped outside he glanced over his shoulder. Marcus' eyes were closed, but moisture tugged at the Ranger's eyelashes. Feeling ashamed for his actions, Neroon marched to the temporary quarters Seijro had assigned to him.

 

His fingers rose to his lips, still feeling Marcus' lips against his, still tasting the Ranger's scent in the air. "This has to stop. I can not go on like this," he said with determination. "I have made my choice. I chose my people, my caste. Now I have to forget Marcus."

 

///

 

Marcus drew in a deep breath and opened his swimming eyes. He should have known that Neroon would never want him. I've been fooling myself the entire time. When Neroon said that he needed time to think I hoped he felt attracted to me too. I've been so bloody wrong. Neroon's Minbari. Why would he settle for a Human mate? Would his caste even allow him to date a Human? Bloody hell, I don't even know how he feels about me! Does he hate me? Loathe me? Can he barely tolerate my presence? Marcus' thoughts were unsettling.

 

For now he was stuck here. Nad had confined him to bed, mumbling something about complications and with the IV attached to the back of his hand he couldn’t really move anyway. Furthermore, he didn't have the energy to drag himself from the platform.

 

Thankfully he was alone, and Marcus allowed his emotions to run free. Yes, he would contact Delenn; tell her that he'd accomplished the mission and that he was waiting for further instructions now that Neroon and Seijro were returning to Minbar. Hopefully, Delenn would order him to travel back to Babylon 5.

 

Soft footfalls told him that Nad had returned and the physician ran a scanner over his body. Marcus remained quiet, closed his eyes and drifted off back to sleep.

 

///

 

Neroon returned to Marcus' room one last time before leaving Nafys. A Minbari war cruiser was already in orbit, waiting for them to come onboard and Neroon wanted to see Marcus one last time. He probably wouldn't see the Ranger again now that they'd walk different paths.

 

Cautiously, he peeked into the room and realized that Marcus was soundly asleep. Nad had told him that the Ranger's condition had greatly improved during these last 24 hours and now Neroon could convince himself with his own eyes. The fever seemed gone and Marcus appeared peacefully asleep.

 

Tending to Marcus' hands had proven to be quite a challenge. Nad had tried to undo some of the damage, but muscle and sinew had been burned away, and Marcus would never regain the measure of control over his hands that he'd had before.

 

Neroon stayed near the doorway, burning Marcus' features into his mind. He vividly remembered the last time he'd been in here. They'd kissed then, and that kiss still made his insides tingle with passion, with an insane need for more. He wanted to kiss the Ranger again, press his lips on Marcus', let his tongue slide inside that moist warmth and kiss the younger man breathless.

 

He'd been fighting this desire for the last 24 hours, but instead of growing less, the desire had increased. Neroon wanted to run his fingers through the dark hair and explore its texture.

 

Again he remembered Valara's chilly attitude towards him. She'd never shown him any disrespect, but there hadn't been any love between them. But when he looked at Marcus, he saw the passion and affection mirrored in the green eyes.

 

What am I throwing away? What will I gain? I want to lead the Warrior Caste, and I want to explore this attraction between us. But I can't have both. Neroon knew that the majority of the Warrior Caste distrusted Humans and would never allow him to take Marcus as his mate. Not while he was head of the Warrior Caste. He couldn't have both.

 

Maybe I could have grown to love you in return, Neroon mused. The attraction was already there, so was the respect. I hope you'll find someone who's worthy of your love.

 

Not looking back, Neroon marched into the corridor. Their flyer would leave in 15 minutes and he was determined to be at Seijro's side when it took off. Neroon promised himself that he would find a way to change Seijro's mind. The elderly warrior would proclaim Neroon as the new caste leader!

 

///

 

"Thank you," Marcus mumbled as Nad helped him sit down in front of the small screen. Nad had established a connection with Babylon 5 for him and Marcus was eager to report to Delenn.

 

Nad left him alone and Marcus used his elbow to press the button that would open the connection. A moment later Delenn's face appeared on screen. "Entil'zha, greetings," Marcus said and bowed slightly.

 

"Marcus! I was worried when you stopped sending reports. We heard that the freighter was raided, but what happened afterwards?" Delenn studied her Ranger and didn't like what she saw. There were dark circles beneath Marcus' eyes and something about her friend seemed… off.

 

"The Narn flyer was damaged and we had to make an emergency landing on Udor. Only after we completed repairs we could leave for Nafys. Neroon and Seijro are now on their way to Minbar and it seems that Seijro's willing to proclaim a new caste leader." Marcus held his ground as her eyes searched his for answers to questions he was avoiding.

 

"Yes, I heard that Neroon and Seijro are on their way to Minbar. You did well," Delenn complimented him, but knew that Marcus wasn't telling her the entire truth. "What else happened?"

 

"Neroon was injured during the attack on the freighter, but his leg should have healed by now." Marcus saw the change in her eyes and mentally prepared himself for her next question, which would be personal he suspected.

 

"Why are you not with Neroon now?"

 

Inwardly, Marcus flinched. Delenn was always direct. "I had an accident while repairing the flyer. Seijro's physician thinks that I received a number of strong electrical shocks. My hands were burned."

 

"Marcus!" Delenn exclaimed worried. "Then Neroon made the right decision to leave you on Nafys to heal!"

 

But that wasn't the real reason why he left me here, Marcus knew, but didn't tell Delenn. "Do you want me to return to Babylon 5?"

 

Delenn quickly made up her mind. "I want to talk to Seijro's physician."

 

Marcus raised an eyebrow. Why would she want to do that?

 

"You will receive your instructions from him," Delenn told him. "Now I want you to return to bed and rest."

 

Realizing that their conversation had come to an end, Marcus rose from the chair and called Nad inside. "Delenn wants to talk to you," he informed Nad, who simply nodded his head and went inside. The physician hardly ever spoke and tended to his burned hands with infinite patience.

 

As Marcus made his way back to his room, he wondered what instructions Delenn would give Nad. Apparently, she didn't really need him on Babylon 5 right now, as she hadn't told him to return as soon as possible. Lying down on his bed, he realized just how tired he really was. His body was still recovering from the trauma.

 

Nad joined him minutes later. Marcus tried to decipher the physician's expression, but the Minbari hardly ever showed any emotion. Resigned, Marcus waited for Nad to give him Delenn's new instructions.

 

"Do you feel up to traveling?" Nad inquired first.

 

"Yes," Marcus replied at once, though it wasn't necessarily the truth.

 

"Delenn wants you to travel to Minbar."

 

"Why?" Marcus hadn't meant to speak aloud; the word had just slipped through.

 

"She wants you to spend some time at the training facility, at least until your hands have healed."

 

Ah, so that's what's going on! She thinks I can no longer perform my duties as a Ranger! Alarmed, Marcus stared at his bandaged hands. Nad had already told him that he didn't have the means to ensure they'd heal properly.

 

"She asked me to accompany you on your trip back to Minbar as you still require medical attention," Nad added.

 

"When will we leave?" Marcus asked impatiently. He had to get on with his life and deal with Neroon's rejection. Maybe spending some time at the training facility would help him bounce back.

 

"Once I have made all necessary arrangements," Nad said. "Within the next ten hours."

 

Marcus nodded his head. He was ready to leave Nafys behind and try to rebuild his life. He had to forget about Neroon. He suspected it would be much harder than forgetting Susan.

 

Part 6

 

Marcus didn't like being confined to his seat while Nad piloted the Minbari flyer. It would take them two days to get to Minbar and once Nad had dropped him off at the Ranger Training Facility, the healer would return to Nafys to prepare for Seijro's return.

 

The Minbari war cruiser with Neroon and Seijro onboard had probably reached Minbar by now. The war cruiser was capable of much higher speed and would only need 24 hours to reach Minbar. Marcus wondered what Neroon really thought of Seijro's demand that Hadar be named caste leader. Neroon hadn't seemed pleased about that and the warrior was surely going to try to change Seijro's mind. He didn't doubt that Neroon would succeed in convincing Seijro. Although Neroon didn't appear to be a skilled diplomat, the warrior was just that.

 

"Is this not too taxing on your health?" Nad inquired, feeling responsible for his patient.

 

"I'm sitting in a chair, Nad. I'm not doing anything tiring," Marcus said exasperated. His bandaged hands rested in his lap. The pain had stopped, but any use of his hands still resulted in extreme discomfort. Taking hold of an item was nearly impossible as his fingers were still stiff. Maybe with some physical therapy he would regain some of their old mobility. Wielding a pike however, was out of the question.

 

Nad nodded his head. Although Delenn held no power over him, he respected the leader of the Religious Caste and the Rangers. He didn't want her to grow angry with him.

 

///

 

Hours later, Nad first registered the incoming message. Marcus was dozing in his seat, which was due to the pain meds Nad continued to administer to the Ranger.

 

The chirping woke Marcus. As he looked at the controls, he asked, "Is it from Babylon 5?"

 

"It appears to be," Nad confirmed and opened a channel. Both Nad and Marcus recognized Delenn's voice at once.

 

"Entil'Zha," Marcus said, indicating that he was awake and lucid. "What can we do for you?" Something extraordinary must have happened. Why else would Delenn contact them during their trip to the space station?

 

"Marcus, I require your assistance."

 

Marcus whished he could see Delenn's face as well. Her voice sounded as though something unexpected had happened.

 

"How can I help?" Marcus was determined to carry out any orders she might give him.

 

"Once you reach Minbar I want you to head for Yedor. Seijro has announced that he will proclaim a new caste leader and the Rangers should send a representative. Will your injuries allow you to attend the ceremony?"

 

"Yes, they're already healing nicely," Marcus replied and looked pleadingly at Nad not to contradict him as he told Delenn this little white lie. Attending the ceremony would be hard on him as he was still recovering in body, mind and heart, but he'd manage.

 

Nad shook his head disapprovingly, but remained silent. Marcus knew his current condition and the Ranger was perfectly capable of making his own decisions.

 

"But will we arrive in time? We're still 48 hours away from Minbar." Marcus waited for Delenn's reply. Facing Neroon again so soon was disconcerting, but he'd carry out her orders. He'd just have to lock away his emotions for now.

 

"Seijro needs to gather all clan leaders first, which will take time. The ceremony will take place in 50 hours," Delenn informed him. "That will not leave you much time to prepare, but as you were instrumental in getting Neroon to Nafys, it is only appropriate that you represent the Rangers."

 

"I'm honored." Marcus managed to keep the hint of discomfort out of his tone. Neroon wouldn't want him there and he wished Delenn had chosen someone else to do the honors. "We should arrive in time then. Do you have a message that you wish me to relay to Neroon?"

 

"Only that I hope we can work side by side now," Delenn replied and wondered about Marcus' odd tone. But the Ranger had told her that he was up to attending the ceremony. She only hoped that he wasn't stretching the truth a little. "After the ceremony you will go to the training facility and stay there until Sech Turval thinks you have made a satisfactory recovery. Report back in after the new caste leader has been proclaimed."

 

"Yes, Entil'Zha."

 

After being disconnected, Marcus looked at Nad. The physician's glare was disapproving. "What?"

 

"You should be resting," the healer said with a determined tone.

 

"I can rest after the ceremony." Marcus leaned back in his seat and wondered how Neroon would react to seeing him during the ceremony. Neroon would probably ignore him, which was fine with Marcus because then they wouldn't have to talk. Mentally preparing himself for a possible confrontation, he realized that Nad was talking to him, telling him to rest. Marcus closed his eyes and did just that; rest.

 

///

 

Neroon tried to gauge his chances. Hadar had joined them onboard the war cruiser an hour ago, and father and son were now having a fierce discussion. Hadar was basically telling his father that he didn't want to become caste leader, as he didn't feel up to carrying that much responsibility. Neroon realized he still had a chance to attain his goal.

 

Studying Hadar, Neroon remembered that the younger man had always shown a gentle disposition and great compassion for the men under his command. Neroon hated to admit that Seijro was probably right. Hadar wasn't driven by personal ambition like Neroon was. Seijro's youngest son was seriously concerned about what could go wrong if he took Shakiri's place.

 

Neroon felt torn. He still wanted to lead the warrior caste to peace, but Hadar would do more. The young Minbari warrior would probably truly reunite the castes, as Hadar wanted what was right for *all* Minbari. Yes, Hadar would surely meet with a lot of opposition, but would fight for his cause because Hadar believed in it.

 

Do I feel that strongly about our people? Neroon wondered if he was being egotistical by trying to convince Seijro to name him instead when it was apparent that Hadar would do a much better job. But his ambition still drove him on.

 

"Seijro," Neroon started, "it looks like young Hadar does not feel up to the responsibility of leading the Warrior Caste. Once he has grown older and gathered more experience he will make a splendid caste leader…"

 

"But not now?" Seijro interrupted Neroon, realizing his nephew's scheming. He had hoped to avoid naming Neroon new caste leader as Neroon appeared too eager to lead the Warrior Caste, but he didn't have a choice. "Hadar, you would make a good caste leader," Seijro tried one last time.

 

"Respectfully, father. I am too young and inexperienced to lead the Warrior Caste." Hadar looked to Neroon for support. "My uncle would be a much better choice."

 

Neroon didn't feel very victorious now that Hadar was declining to become caste leader. This felt like a hollow victory.

 

Seijro drew in a deep breath. He could force his son to accept leadership, but then Hadar's heart wouldn't be in it. "Neroon, I will proclaim you new caste leader, but I will keep a close eye on you."

 

Neroon felt strangely hollow now that he'd attained his goal. He'd thought he'd feel ecstatic, but he didn't. The emptiness inside him was still growing and he hoped his new calling would fill it eventually.

 

"I accept."

 

"Let us summon the clan leaders. I want to inform them before the ceremony starts," Seijro decided. "We will need their support. Do you think they will object to this decision?"

 

Neroon shook his head. "Only a small militant group within the Wind Swords might object. They were the ones who uttered the death threats."

 

"It is agreed then." Seijro called his aide and instructed him to call for a caste meeting. Then, he turned back to face Neroon. "Tomorrow, the Warrior Caste will have a new leader."

 

Neroon bowed respectfully, but the victory tasted like ashes in his mouth.

 

///

 

Marcus felt uncomfortable, surrounded by a sea of black, members of the Warrior Caste. As far as he could tell there was only one other Ranger present, and it appeared that the Minbari Ranger in question was a former teacher of Neroon's who had been personally invited.

 

Marcus decided to stay close to the other Ranger, Balar, needing a little support. His hands were hidden in the folds of his long cloak. He'd been relieved when a new uniform had been waiting for him in his temporary quarters. All the guests had been invited to stay the night and travel home tomorrow. Marcus wished he were already at the training facility so he wouldn't have to be near Neroon.

 

Neroon… Marcus had had time to ponder the admission he'd made to Neroon and wondered if the fever had influenced him at the time. Yes, he still had feelings for Neroon, but he couldn't picture himself throwing himself at the warrior, something he'd done when Neroon had visited him after Nad had started that IV.

 

Maybe he wasn't *so* much in love with Neroon as he thought he was. Just keep telling yourself that, he admonished himself. Eventually you might even believe it!

 

Unexpectedly, bombastic music echoed through the ancient hall, announcing the start of the ceremony. Marcus remained near Balar, occasionally exchanging looks with the other Ranger, who had noticed that Marcus didn't feel welcome here.

 

"How long will this take?" Marcus whispered.

 

"Only a few minutes," Balar replied. "Shakiri has already been renounced and Seijro will proclaim Neroon the new caste leader. Then the clan leaders will step forward and pledge their alliance." 

 

Suddenly, Marcus remembered something he'd read during his training. "Do we have to step forward too?"

 

"We have to deliver Delenn's message. You told me she had entrusted you with one?" Balar eyed the younger Ranger. When he'd asked Marcus how his hands had been injured, the young man had avoided answering that question. Balar knew Delenn and realized there had to be a specific reason that she'd sent Marcus.

 

"She hopes that the Warrior Caste and the Rangers can make a new start and work side by side," Marcus explained. "Can't you deliver that message to Neroon? I don't feel like I belong here, being the only Human in this place."

 

"No, Delenn instructed *you* to deliver that message," Balar stated determinedly. Taking an educated guess he asked, "Do you know Neroon well?"

 

"He almost killed me once," Marcus reminded Balar.

 

"Yes, I heard about the Denn'sha challenge. It surprised us all that he allowed you to live."

 

I wish he hadn't, Marcus thought, upset. If Neroon had ended it back then, all this would never have happened.

 

Balar used Marcus' silence to ask, "And did you not help him find Seijro?"

 

"Ranger One told me to escort Neroon to Nafys, yes." Marcus didn't want to talk about this and thankfully the crowd grew quiet as Seijro appeared. In front of Seijro walked Shakiri, who was obviously furious. Neroon and a young Minbari warrior followed behind Seijro. "Who's that?" Marcus asked Balar.

 

"That's Hadar, Seijro's youngest son. Rumors has it that Seijro wanted that Hadar succeeded Shakiri, but Hadar declined."

 

Ah, Neroon. So you managed to convince Seijro in the end. Marcus tried to be glad for Neroon, knowing that this was what Neroon truly wanted. Focusing on Neroon, Marcus noticed the proud expression in those dark eyes, the self-confident posture and sly smile on Neroon's face. You got what you wanted, Neroon. I hope it'll make you happy.

 

When Neroon cast a glance in his direction, Marcus stepped behind Balar, hiding from Neroon's eyes. It isn't working, he realized. I can't blame the fever for my feelings for Neroon. I still want him. I'm still in love with him. He'd hoped that the fever had colored his emotions regarding Neroon and that he really wasn't in love with the warrior.

 

Seijri, Shakiri, Hadar and Neroon arrived at a small stage and climbed it. Seijro spoke first and Marcus listened closely.

 

"The time has come for a change in leadership. As is my right I will proclaim a new leader as my son, Shakiri, no longer acts in the best interest of the Warrior Caste." Seijro signaled Neroon to step forward.

 

Neroon took that step and stared into hundreds of eyes, all fastened upon him. However, one pair of green eyes caught his attention. Marcus? What are you doing here? He never expected the Ranger to be present during this ceremony. Delenn must have sent Marcus to represent the Rangers.

 

Suddenly, Neroon felt uncomfortable. He remembered how close those eyes had been when Marcus had instigated that kiss. Those eyes had held an eternal promise of love and dedication, while the Ranger's lips had uttered a vow of passion. He was throwing that away now, choosing to live his life for his caste.

 

Marcus tried to avert his eyes, but couldn't. Neroon's eyes held him prisoner and the Ranger remembered the bliss he'd experienced during that one kiss that they had exchanged. He'd been insane to try to blame his infatuation on the fever. How long would he need to get over Neroon? A lifetime?

 

"Shakiri is no longer caste leader."

 

Seijro's words brought the Ranger back to the present and Marcus focused on the ceremony. Any moment now Neroon would accept leadership.

 

"When Neroon came to Nafys, he told me about the impending civil war, which I disapprove of. Minbari can not fight Minbari." Seijro studied the crowd. It seemed that the majority of warriors agreed with him. "Therefore, I will proclaim a new caste leader and his name is…"

 

Seijro never got a chance to end his sentence as Shakiri chose that exact moment to make his move. He couldn't attack his father, brother or nephew. No Minbari would condone such action, but he'd spied the Human Ranger who had led Neroon to Seijro. His rage needed an outlet and as he extended his denn'bok, he leapt from the small stage, aiming his blow at Marcus.

 

Marcus, who had stepped away from behind Balar to have a better view of the ceremony, realized that he was the target, but as he reached for his own pike, his hands refused to function. For one terrible moment Marcus expected Shakiri to deliver that blow to his head, which would probably kill him.

 

But two other Minbari reacted at the same time as Shakiri carried out his attack. One of them was Balar, who opened his pike to block Shakiri's blow. The other one was Neroon, whose heart missed a beat when he realized the grave danger Marcus was.

 

Balar, an experienced martial arts teacher, took Shakiri out with a few swift strikes and then looked to Marcus.

 

Marcus released a strangled sigh. Being defenceless had almost made him panic. Before Shakiri's attack, he hadn't realized just how helpless he was now that his injured hands prevented him from wielding a pike. He watched, detached, as several Minbari warriors took hold of Shakiri, hauling him out of the old hall.

 

Seijro continued as if nothing had happened. He'd deal with his son later and the intended victim had only been a Human. "His name is…"

 

"Stop," Neroon said in a tight voice, eyes still locked on Marcus. He'd almost died himself when Shakiri had made that leap. His own helplessness haunted Neroon. He should have been the one to defend Marcus while the Ranger was unable to wield a pike. Instead, his old teacher had risen to that responsibility.

 

His greatest revelation had come when he'd faced losing Marcus. During those seconds in which Shakiri had carried out his attack, Neroon had feared that Marcus would die, and that fear had opened his eyes.

 

This is not worth it, he thought in a flash of complete insight and understanding. Leading the clans would never make up for losing the one love that would be true to him.

 

"Seijro, I want a word with you," Neroon said, and ignored the startled growls that emanated from the crowd, which was still annoyed with Shakiri's murder attempt inside those sacred walls.

 

"We can talk later. We will deal with Shakiri later," Seijro assured Neroon.

 

"No, you do not understand," Neroon whispered so his words would only reach Seijro's ears. "I can not lead our caste." The ease with which those words slipped from his lips surprised even Neroon. "I would make the same mistakes as Shakiri did," he admitted. "Because my heart would be dead."

 

"Neroon, this is not the time to play games!" Seijro warned Neroon.

 

"I regret that I did not see the truth sooner," Neroon apologized. His eyes searched for Marcus. Seeing the love in the Ranger's eyes would convince him that he was making the right decision, but when he scanned the crowd he realized that Marcus and Balar were gone. I have to find Marcus!

 

"Neroon," Seijro growled warningly. "You said you were ready to lead the caste!"

 

From the corner of his eye, Neroon caught Hadar's shocked expression. He knows what I am going to do, Neroon realized.

 

"Father, uncle, the clans are getting impatient" Hadar said concerned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing or what he was reading in Neroon's eyes. His uncle couldn't back down now. No one else could lead the caste!

 

"My decision stands," Neroon told Seijro and Hadar. "You were right, Seijro. Hadar will make a much better leader."

 

"Uncle!" Shocked, Hadar's eyes grew big. "We agreed that I was too young and lacked experience, or did you forget?"

 

"But you are compassionate and you care for our people." Neroon nodded his head and locked eyes with Seijro, daring the older Minbar to challenge his decision. "Proclaim Hadar new caste leader."

 

"Why?" Seijro ignored the impatient crowd and fixed his stare on Neroon. "You want this."

 

"I suddenly realized that there is something I want more," Neroon stated, not offering any further explanation.

 

"Is it the Ranger?" Seijro asked, his tone bordering on fury.

 

"I do not owe you an explanation," Neroon said carefully, uncertain how Seijro would react to the truth.

 

"I could declare you an outcast," Seijro threatened. "Officially, you still are one."

 

It shocked Neroon to realize that even this didn't matter. He'd made his decision and stood firm. "Continue the ceremony before riots break out," he advised, sensing the growing anger in the crowd.

 

Seijro turned to study the crowd. Neroon was right. He had to take action now. "Listen, warriors. Here stands your new caste leader, my youngest son, Hadar!"

 

A surprised mumble swept through the crowd, which had expected Neroon to be their new leader. But they wouldn't question Seijro's decision. Their former caste leader had the right to name his successor. "Hail Hadar!" The crowd erupted and chanted Hadar's name.

 

Satisfied, Neroon nodded his head. His instincts told him that he'd done the right thing, but the rational part of his mind was trying to understand why he'd just passed up on the chance of a lifetime. He'd never again have the chance to rise to the position of caste leader. That part of him wondered if Marcus was worth such a sacrifice.

 

There is only one way to find out, Neroon thought and was about to leave the stage when Hadar called him back. Impatiently, he turned around. He couldn't let Marcus slip through his fingers, as he didn't know where the Ranger was headed. Knowing that he couldn't publicly deny Hadar, he returned to his former position, standing to Hadar's right. What did his nephew want?

 

"Hear me!" Hadar called out and the crowd quieted. "Neroon was proclaimed an outcast when he went against Shakiri's wishes and tracked down my father. I am reinstating him now, even promoting him. Neroon is the new clan leader of the Star Riders!"

 

Speechless, Neroon cocked his head. Why was Hadar doing this?

 

Hadar read the question in Neroon's eyes, but didn't answer it aloud. He'd heard their conversation and had drawn his own conclusions. If his uncle passed up on this career move, Neroon had to love the Human. Like I love Shurina. But she's Worker Caste and I would never have gotten permission from my father to make her my wife. Now that I am caste leader I can choose my life mate. She will become my wife. Worker Caste and Warrior Caste have to settle their differences. And Neroon choosing a Human Ranger as his mate would solidify the weak alliance between Rangers and Warrior Caste.

 

"What are you doing?" Seijro hissed.

 

"Trust me, father. I know what I am doing." Hadar looked into his father's eyes. "The caste will benefit from this decision." Seijro might not like Humans, but his father's first priority would always be the Warrior Caste.

 

"We will discuss this later," Seijro said, displeased that Neroon had been rewarded like this.

 

"Hadar, you should not have done that," Neroon said eventually. He didn't want to cause an argument between father and son. Hadar would find it difficult to rule the caste and hoped that this didn't mean that the young Minbari had made new enemies.

 

Hadar smiled knowingly. "Were you not about to leave in a hurry?"

 

"Yes," Neroon bowed, feeling sincere respect for the younger warrior and then marched off the stage. On his way to the exit, several elderly Minbari tried to stop him, asking for an explanation. Neroon brushed them off, telling them to ask Hadar or Seijro for an explanation.

 

When he passed the Star Riders, his own clan, Neroon realized that they were waiting for his orders now that he was clan leader. Neroon searched for one of his former aides and instructed the Minbari to return home tomorrow. He'd contact them and in the meantime they should follow their daily routine.

 

Finally, he reached the corridor and his eyes searched for Marcus. Near the exit he located Balar, hoping he'd find Marcus close as well.

 

"Balar!" Neroon called out and walked quickly towards him.

 

"Neroon," Balar said in a thoughtful tone. "Why the change in plans?"

 

"Where is Marcus?"

 

Briefly, a sly grin flashed across Balar's face, but then it disappeared again. "Marcus is on his way to the training facility. He did not feel well."

 

"But Shakiri did not touch him!"

 

"Pain does not have to be of a physical nature," Balar lectured him. Then, he decided to use a different approach. "Marcus felt inadequate because he could not defend himself."

 

"His hands," Neroon realized. "They have not healed yet?"

 

"They were bandaged," Balar confirmed and studied his former student. "Why are you this interested in him? Is this the reason why you let Hadar claim leadership?" He'd known Neroon for too many cycles to be fooled. "Did you fall in love again?" Valara hadn't been the right mate for Neroon and he'd tried to stop Neroon from pursuing her, but Neroon had never listened.

 

Now that Balar thought about it, he remembered the odd expression in Marcus' eyes when Neroon had first appeared. Balar had thought that Marcus didn't feel comfortable among Minbari warriors, but that discomfort had only shown once Neroon had been close. "Does he love you too?"

 

Now, there was a question Neroon knew the answer to. "Yes, he has told me so."

 

"And you love him enough to decline being caste leader? You surprise an old man, Neroon," Balar admitted. He did hope that Neroon had found true love this time. Neroon deserved nothing less.

 

"I made my decision, did I not?"

 

"But will you ever regret it? Marcus is not here now, why?"

 

"I rejected him," Neroon confessed in a heavy tone.

 

"And now you hope to win him back?"

 

Neroon remained quiet. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Marcus might no longer want him. "I need to go after him."

 

"I hope you will find what you are looking for," Balar said as Neroon hurried away. "At least, you know where to look to find it." Grinning, Balar returned to the reception to pay his respects to Hadar.

 

///

 

Marcus took his seat in the shuttle that would take him and four other passengers to the training facility. Maybe he should have contacted Sech Turval and tell him that he was arriving early, but he didn't feel like talking to his old teacher. Sech Turval would notice at once that something was wrong.

 

As Marcus made himself comfortable in his seat, he locked out the noises the other passengers were making. He stared at his useless hands, which rested in his lap. Would Stephen be able to fix them once he made it back to Babylon 5? He doubted it. If there had been a way to restore them Nad would have told him.

 

He realized the consequences. Now that he could no longer defend himself, wield a pike or use his fingers properly, he could no longer remain on active duty. What were Delenn's plans for him? Was she sending him to the training facility because he would end up assisting the teachers there?

 

She couldn't even assign him to desk duty because he couldn't even bloody well type or write! He no longer was of any use to the Rangers and the one person that might have encouraged him not to give up, had just embraced a new career.

 

So where did that leave him? Should he resign from the Rangers or wait for Delenn's apologizes that his services in the field were no longer needed? Leaning back his head, he successfully fought his tears. What didn't kill him would only make him stronger… at least he hoped so.

 

Part 7

 

"Marcus!" Sech Turval exclaimed surprised. The guards had informed him of Marcus' unexpected arrival in the dead of night. "I did not expect you until tomorrow!"

 

Marcus smiled gently. "I didn't want to spend the night in Yedor. There's something very unsettling about being surrounded by a sea of warriors."

 

"I will have your quarters ready in a moment!" Sech Turval beckoned one of the trainees, telling him to prepare the guest quarters. After the trainee hurried to carry out his orders, Sech Turval studied Marcus closely and noticed the bandaged hands. Marcus was trying to hide his hands, but pieces of the white gauze showed. "Delenn told me that you had been injured, but she also said that you were on your way to recovery."

 

Marcus heard the unspoken question. "Nad, Seijro's healer, examined my hands. He doubts they'll ever regain their old mobility. I can no longer wield a pike," Marcus informed his former teacher as he followed Sech Turval inside.

 

"May I have a look at them?" Sech Turval asked as he led Marcus into his own private quarters where they could talk.

 

Marcus shrugged his shoulders and presented them to his former teacher as they sat cross-legged on the floor. "I don't see why not."

 

Carefully, Sech Turval removed the bandages and gasped softly. The damage was severe. As he gently turned Marcus' hands, he saw that even white bone showed through the scorched flesh. "There has to be someone who can repair this damage."

 

"Hopefully the doctors on Babylon 5 can fix it. In the meantime… I can't perform my Ranger duties." Marcus stared at Sech Turval's nimble fingers as they rewrapped the bandages around his injured hands.

 

"Do your hands hurt?" Sech Turval realized that much of the pain would be emotional, now that these injuries kept Marcus from carrying out his Ranger duties.

 

"Nad gave me a vial filled with pain medication," Marcus replied softly. "The pain's particularly bad at night."

 

"You do take that pain medication, do you not, Marcus?" Sech Turval inquired concerned, but felt a little relieved when Marcus nodded his head.

 

"I'm no fool, Sech Turval. I know I need to rest." Marcus wondered if the guest quarters were ready yet as he didn't feel up to continuing this conversation.

 

"Does Delenn know the extent of the injuries to your hands?" Sech Turval had the suspicion that Marcus might have played it down. Why would Delenn send Marcus to Minbar when he could get the required medical attention on Babylon 5?

 

"It never came up." Marcus said dismissively and got to his feet. "Hopefully you don't think I'm disrespectful, but I would like some moments to myself, Sech Turval."

 

"Your quarters should be ready," the teacher replied and rose from the floor as well. "Maybe we can continue this conversation later? We still need to discuss Neroon."

 

"Neroon?" Marcus looked up questioningly. Sech Turval couldn't know what had happened between Neroon and himself.

 

"Yes, now that he is the new Warrior Caste leader…"

 

Marcus interrupted his former teacher. "Yes, we'll discuss that later." He bowed respectfully and then left Sech Turval's room, leaving the stunned teacher behind. Marcus had seen the surprise in Sech Turval's eyes at his sudden retreat. But he needed some privacy right now.

 

Knowing the facility's layout by heart, Marcus headed for the guest quarters. The young trainee had just finished cleaning the rooms and left quickly as Marcus stepped inside. He walked over to the sleeping platform and sat down. He'd rig it before going to sleep. His temples throbbed and he wanted to sleep in the horizontal.

 

He was through asking himself the same old questions over and over again. Why had he repaired the flyer on his own? Why had Neroon rejected him? How would he ever get his life back together again and what would Delenn do once she realized the severity of his injuries?

 

As he tried to slip out of his long cloak he realized his dilemma. Back at Yedor, Nad had helped him dress, but now his fingers refused to cooperate. Feeling helpless, he managed to shrug out of his cloak, but when he tried to remove his tunic, he found that he needed help. Resigned, he headed for the bathroom to retrieve a wet towel so he could rig the platform.

 

A moment later he made his way back to the platform. It took him several minutes to push the towel into the mechanism so the platform would remain horizontal. He also tried to remove his boots and in the end, he kicked them in to the wall as his hands turned out to be useless… again.

 

He shivered, feeling cold and vulnerable. With extreme effort he managed to open the vial and shake out two pain pills. Now that he was using his hands the pain had increased. He filled a glass with water and dropped the two pain pills into the glass. Then he pressed his wrists round the glass and lifted it. He spilled a little water onto his tunic and cursed softly. He felt like a bloody invalid!

 

After setting down the water, he stretched out on the platform. Still shivering, he managed to drape the cloak over his body, using it as a blanket. It wasn't cold in the room, so he suspected he was still fighting some residue of the fever.

 

As he finally dozed off, he remembered Neroon's smug look when Seijro had been about to proclaim him caste leader. "I hope you're happy now," Marcus whispered resigned and then gave in to exhaustion.

 

///

 

Loud banging alerted Sech Turval and he hurried towards the front door. He didn't expect another visitor and curiously he wondered who might seek refuge here at the training facility in the middle of the night. "Open the door," he instructed. A trainee hurried to carry out his instructions.

 

"Let me pass!"

 

"Neroon?" Bewildered, Sech Turval stared at the Minbari warrior. "What are you doing here? You should be at Yedor!" Now that he'd had a moment to regain his composure, Sech Turval noticed the haunted expression in Neroon's eyes. Apparently, Neroon had been in quite a hurry as he'd braved the storm that was raging outside.

 

"I know he is here. I want to talk to him!" Neroon glared at Sech Turval, who was standing between him and the person he really desired to see, Marcus.

 

"Who are you looking for?" Sech Turval signaled the trainee to close the door and prepare rooms for their unexpected guest. He thoroughly realized that having the new Warrior Caste leader here posed problems. He couldn't afford a slip up in protocol.

 

"Marcus," Neroon hissed. "Where is he?" He considered pushing Sech Turval aside to search the facility, but realized doing that would be rude and it would entitle Sech Turval to ask him to leave.

 

"Marcus? Marcus just arrived and is now resting in his quarters." Sech Turval clearly noticed the upset glance in Neroon's eyes. "Should you not be attending the reception? After all, you are now the new Warrior Caste leader."

 

"I am not," Neroon mumbled softly. "Hadar accepted leadership. Now tell me where I can find Marcus."

 

Stunned, Sech Turval tried to process this new information. Neroon had turned down leadership? And why was Neroon so eager to talk to Marcus? "I will send a trainee to ask Marcus whether he wants to talk to you."

 

"Do not trouble yourself. Just tell me where I can find him," Neroon dismissed the offer.

 

"This is highly irregular, Alit Neroon," Sech Turval said sharply. "You storm in here, in the middle of the night, demanding to see one of my guests, but you are not prepared to honor our rules? I am tempted to ask you to leave." Now that Sech Turval knew that Neroon wasn't caste leader, he decided to take a more aggressive approach.

 

The sharply voiced warning got through to Neroon and he calmed down. He wouldn't get anywhere when he tried to order Sech Turval around. "At least tell me that Marcus is doing well."

 

The change in tone surprised Sech Turval. "His hands still bother him, but yes, Marcus physically is well. As to his mental outlook, that is something else again."

 

"I would like to talk to him," Neroon said cautiously.

 

"In the morning," Sech Turval decided. "Are you prepared to honor our rules?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then I welcome you as our guest." Sech Turval gestured a trainee closer. "Take our honored guest to his quarters, David."

 

The young man nodded his head. "Please follow me, Alit Neroon."

 

Neroon bowed to Sech Turval and then followed the young man. He planned on sneaking out of his rooms later and talk to Marcus privately.

 

Sech Turval watched Neroon as the warrior's form grew smaller. First Marcus showed up early and now Neroon seemed to be pursuing Marcus. Just what was going on here?

 

///

 

Neroon waited for the trainee to leave, then quickly decided on a plan of action. Prodded by Neroon's questions, the trainee had told him Marcus' whereabouts. Getting close to the Ranger would be easy, as Marcus' rooms were next to his. All he had to do was sneak into the corridor and enter the Ranger's rooms.

 

His hand already curled around the doorknob as he realized that the door of his room had been locked. Now what? He turned around and walked over to the window. Beneath it was a small balcony. This door wasn't locked and Neroon stepped outside… there was a balcony beneath Marcus' window as well. Neroon grinned.

 

It only took him a few seconds to climb onto the next balcony. He peeked into the room to make sure he had the right quarters. Yes, Marcus was resting on a *rigged* platform. Neroon's grin broadened. Marcus would have to get used to sleeping at an angle.

 

He softly pushed against the balcony door and it opened. Blessing his luck, Neroon stepped inside and approached the Ranger. Neroon's eyes scanned Marcus and he briefly cringed when he discovered that the bandages had loosened during Marcus' sleep. The burned flesh looked black and raw and Neroon vowed to defend the Ranger until the younger man could wield his pike once again.

 

Now came the hard part, waking Marcus up. It surprised Neroon that Marcus hadn't detected his presence yet, but chalked it up to the fact that Marcus was still using pain medication, which made the Ranger sluggish.

 

"Marcus?" Neroon stood beside the bed and noticed that the Ranger seemed cold. Marcus was shivering beneath his cloak. Acting on impulse, Neroon removed his own cloak and covered the Ranger with it. Its heavy texture would ensure that Marcus felt warm.

 

"Marcus?" Neroon repeated. "Can you hear me?" This wasn't good. If he'd been here to cause harm to Marcus, the Ranger would have been dead by now.

 

"Neroon?" Marcus whispered the word instinctively, as his subconscious recognized the voice. However, he wasn't awake yet. "Nice dream."

 

Neroon smiled. "This is not a dream. Wake up, Marcus!" This time he rested his hand on Marcus' shoulder, shaking him gently. "We need to talk."

 

The touch woke Marcus, and startled, he struggled to get to his feet, but the cloak weighed him down. In the end, Marcus settled for calling for the lights. For one moment, he'd thought Neroon was in his room, which was impossible as the warrior was in Yedor.

 

The lights came online and Marcus found myself staring straight into Neroon's dark eyes. Speechless, he tried to think of something to say. Neroon couldn't be here! Was his fever back, causing him to be delusional or was the pain medication the origin of this dream?

 

"I want to talk to you," Neroon repeated and sat down on the side of the platform, wanting to get closer to Marcus. There was a distance between them he wasn't comfortable with.

 

"You can't be here," Marcus stuttered eventually, when Neroon's voice penetrated his mind. "You're at Yedor…"

 

"No, I am here," Neroon corrected Marcus. Hesitantly, as if afraid to break some unwritten rule, he raised his hand and caressed several strands of Marcus' hair. "I came here *for you*."

 

"For me?" Marcus had trouble shaking off the effect of the pain medication. His mind was foggy and this situation didn't make any sense at all. Slowly, he managed to sit upright, but as he started to use his hands to support himself, he almost cried out in pain. Bugger, he'd forgotten he couldn't use them like that!

 

"Marcus," Neroon whispered, realizing what had happened and rested a hand on the Ranger's lower back, giving Marcus the support he needed. "I do not know how to say this."

 

"Say what?" At this point, Marcus had accepted that Neroon was here in his room, but he still wondered why.

 

"I was wrong," Neroon admitted softly.

 

"About what?" Exasperated, Marcus wondered what it would take to make Neroon speak his mind. He wasn't exactly up for dragging every word from the warrior's lips.

 

"This is about love." Neroon involuntarily held his breath after making that admission. Marcus had every right to reject him this time. What would the Ranger do?

 

"What are you trying to say?" Confused, Marcus swung his feet on to the floor. Wobbly, he rose from the platform, putting it between them like a barrier. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Had Neroon decided he wanted to play games? Well, he refused to be played!

 

"When Shakiri tried to take your life, I realized that I was pursuing the wrong goal." Neroon saw disbelief and even hostility in Marcus' eyes. "I should not have rejected you back on Udor."

 

Marcus' eyes grew big. What was Neroon telling him? "And now you suddenly want me?"

 

"Yes."

 

Neroon's simple answer angered Marcus. "You're really something, Neroon. Do you really think that you can come in here, tell me you want another chance and that I'll just throw myself in to your arms? You made your decision and you chose the Warrior Caste. You can't have both and you know it. Now get out of my rooms before I throw you out!"

 

Enraged, Marcus' eyes turned dark and he lifted one bandaged hand to point Neroon towards the door. "You can't play me like that. Get the hell out, Neroon."

 

"Marcus," Neroon said cautiously. Marcus' violent reaction took him aback, as he never expected it. "I admit I was wrong. I let my ambition and pride guide me, but not any longer."

 

"You just don't get it, do you?" Marcus admonished him in a harsh tone. "I opened myself up to you, accepted that I might get hurt if you felt differently and when you rejected me, I felt bloody vulnerable. Now you're asking me to risk getting hurt again. I can't do that again. When I said that you were the first I'd ever admitted to love, it was the truth. Do you have any idea how hard that was for me?"

 

Marcus suddenly realized that he was clutching Neroon's cloak. How had he gotten hold of it in the first place? He flung it on the platform, gesturing Neroon to pick it up. "I should have known better than to make myself that vulnerable and I'm not going to do it again. Now collect your things and leave. I want to be alone."

 

"Marcus, listen to me," Neroon started, "I never wanted to hurt you." Neroon was trying hard to control his own rage at being denied, but he realized that he deserved every word that Marcus flung at him.

 

"No, I won't listen to you!" Marcus used his hands to emphasize his words and immediately regretted it, as pain shot through his fingers. "Don't you dare sneak in to my rooms again, Neroon, now get the hell out! Now!"

 

Neroon released the breath he'd been holding. He wouldn't achieve anything like this. "I am not giving up on you," he warned the Ranger.

 

"I don't care what you think," Marcus hissed, his patience reaching its limits. "I don't want to see you ever again, do you hear?" Even as he stood there, telling Neroon to leave him alone, he still ached with desire for the Minbari, but he wouldn't let Neroon close again.

 

Neroon nodded his head. He'd give this another try in the morning like Sech Turval had suggested. This had been a bad idea. As he climbed back onto his own balcony he wished he knew why Marcus had reacted so vehemently. I only came here to tell Marcus that he was right. But Marcus had basically kicked him out. Confused, Neroon tried to make sense of what had happened.

 

///

 

Still seething with anger, Marcus sat shakily down on the platform. He still couldn't believe that Neroon had sneaked inside. And then the warrior had possessed the insolence to tell him that the attraction was mutual. Maybe Neroon hadn't used those exact words, but Marcus had read between the lines.

 

But this time he wouldn't show his vulnerability. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. If Neroon wanted him, the Minbari had to convince him first by actions. And once Neroon realized it wouldn't be a quick and easy conquest, the Minbari would return to Yedor.

 

Marcus began to pace his rooms, unable to go back to sleep again. Damn Neroon for barging in like that! Damn Neroon for reopening wounds that hadn't completely closed yet!

 

"I won't let you hurt me again," Marcus promised calmly. "I won't."

 

///

 

The next morning, Neroon left his quarters early. He wanted to get some of his anger out of his system by working out. Later, he would try to talk to Marcus again.

 

After arriving at the dojo, Neroon extended his pike and started his exercises. He was halfway through when Sech Turval's urgent tone broke his concentration.

 

"Neroon!" Sech Turval marched in to the dojo and walked straight up to Neroon. "I forbad you to talk to Marcus last night and yet you did!" He'd been equally furious and concerned when the guards had told him about Neroon's nightly visit to Marcus' quarters.

 

"I had to talk to him." Neroon collapsed his pike and picked up his shirt, quickly slipping into it. He'd expected Sech Turval to show up to lecture him.

 

"Why was it that important? Why could it not wait until today?" Sech Turval was still trying to put all the pieces of this puzzle together. His sources had confirmed that Neroon had passed up leadership of the Warrior Caste. Sech Turval had also learned about Shakiri's attack and Balar protecting Marcus. "You will explain your actions to me or I will personally escort you to your flyer."

 

Tired, Neroon massaged his brow. He had to win Sech Turval's trust; otherwise the teacher wouldn't help him. "I want Marcus."

 

Sech Turval's brow grew knitted. "I still do not understand."

 

"I want Marcus as my life mate," Neroon explained impatiently and locked eyes with Sech Turval. "Marcus told me he loved me… I rejected him because my ambition misguided me. Now that I realize my mistake, Marcus no longer wants me."

 

Baffled, Sech Turval sat down on a bench. He'd expected many explanations but not this particular one. "Is that why you refused to lead the Warrior Caste?"

 

"The caste would never allow me to chose a Human life mate. I had to chose between my ambition and Marcus." Neroon took a seat next to Sech Turval, relieved that the teacher's hostility seemed gone. "I never realized that I hurt him by denying my feelings."

 

Sech Turval had finally solved his puzzle. Marcus hadn't told him about Neroon's visit. If it hadn't been for the guards, Sech Turval wouldn't have known. Even now, Marcus was protecting Neroon, knowing damn well that Sech Turval wouldn't hesitate to order Neroon to leave the training facility. Apparently, Marcus wanted Neroon to stick around, whether the Ranger realized that or not. "Did you tell Marcus that you chose him above the offered leadership?"

 

"No, I did not get the chance," Neroon said softly. "And I do not want him to come to me out of quilt."

 

"You should tell him," Sech Turval advised.

 

"Marcus refuses to talk to me. He told me last night that he did not want to see me again."

 

"You have to understand," Sech Turval said compassionately. "Marcus does not trust easily and you hurt him."

 

"But I am not willing to give up on him!" Neroon rose to his feet. "I know he wants me to leave him alone, but I cannot do that! I have never felt this way before."

 

"Maybe I can arrange for an accidental meeting?" Sech Turval hinted as he got to his feet as well. "I will send for you once the time is right. Do not approach Marcus without word from me."

 

Neroon sighed deeply. "As long as there is a chance I am willing to cooperate."

 

"Good," Sech Turval said pleased. Now all he had to do was talk to Marcus.

 

///

 

"You appear troubled," Sech Turval said as he found Marcus seated in the library. It had been easy to locate the elusive Ranger, who had spent most of his time here during his training. The books, scrolls and crystals had always fascinated Marcus.

 

"I've got a lot to think about," Marcus replied calmly. Sech Turval always sought him out for a reason, he knew that by now and he could guess what the teacher wanted from him. He would make it hard though for Sech Turval.

 

"About your hands?" Sech Turval saw the stubbornness in Marcus' eyes and knew that he had to tread carefully.

 

"That too," Marcus admitted. "Delenn will probably want me to stay here as an assistant."

 

Sech Turval searched his memory. "What about this Stephen Franklin… Can he help you?"

 

"Perhaps," Marcus whispered uninterested. Stephen probably couldn't help him either.

 

"What else troubles you?" Sech Turval was prepared to force the issue if Marcus refused to talk about Neroon.

 

"Things," Marcus whispered evasively.

 

"Neroon?"

 

Marcus raised his eyes and looked at his former teacher. "You talked to him," he knew with sudden certainty.

 

"The guards reported his nightly visit to your quarters."

 

"I told him that I didn't want to talk to him." Marcus broke eye contact and tried to concentrate on his book. "Is he still here?"

 

"Yes."

 

Surprised, Marcus raised an eyebrow. "He shouldn't stay here too long. They'll need him in Yedor." Why was Neroon wasting his time here when he needed to get a grip on the Warrior Caste?

 

"You left during the ceremony," Sech Turval said thoughtfully, "after Shakiri attacked you. You never heard the proclamation, did you?"

 

"I had to get out of there," Marcus confessed, closed his book and faced his former mentor. "What's this about?"

 

"Hadar is the new leader of the Warrior Caste. Neroon refused." Sech Turval watched as Marcus grew pale.

 

"Why? Why would Neroon refuse?" Marcus shook his head in disbelief. "Neroon craves the power of leading the Warrior Caste."

 

"Neroon told me that there is something, someone, he craves more than the power of leadership."

 

"He's playing games," Marcus stated, completely convinced. "If only I knew what he hopes to achieve."

 

"Why do you not talk to him? Ask him that question?" Sech Turval suggested. He'd had enough time to gauge Marcus' reaction. The attraction was obviously mutual, but Marcus had been hurt and had re-erected all his defenses.

 

"I can't give in to him," Marcus objected. "Neroon doesn't want the same things I do."

 

"How do you know?"

 

"I just do." Marcus decided he'd had enough. "I think I should check in with the resident healer. My hands itch." He used the truth as an excuse to get away from Sech Turval. "You know that he'll regret passing up his chance. Even if we manage to talk things through Neroon will end up hating me because he had to chose."

 

"I will never hate you," Neroon stated with resolution. He'd followed Sech Turval to the library and had listened to their conversation. Finally, he understood.

 

Shocked, Marcus' glare traveled from Neroon to Sech Turval, realizing he'd been set up. "I'm leaving."

 

"No you are not," Sech Turval said and walked over to the door. "The two of you will talk." The teacher closed the door behind him, hoping the two men would open up and do away with all misunderstandings.

 

"You eavesdropped, Neroon," Marcus said annoyed. Turning his back on Neroon, he tried to pretend the warrior wasn't present.

 

"I had to," Neroon whispered a tad defensively. "How else can I know what is going on in your head?"

 

"Why did you change your mind?" Feeling confused and terribly vulnerable, Marcus refused to look at Neroon.

 

Neroon understood perfectly. "Because I realized what I really wanted was you. Marcus, you were right." Neroon took a step closer to Marcus, but didn't touch the Ranger yet. "I cannot have both. I cannot lead the caste and claim you as my life mate, but… I finally know what I need most."

 

"You'll resent me for not accepting leadership." Marcus awkwardly wrapped his arms around his waist. "This would be a relationship based on guilt."

 

"No," Neroon objected determinedly. "It would be based on love." Neroon took hold of Marcus' shoulders and turned him around until they faced each other. "Just answer me this, do you still desire me?"

 

Marcus laughed mirthlessly. "I wish I didn't."

 

Neroon grinned smugly. "Do you want me as your life mate?"

 

Marcus suddenly realized that Neroon was deadly serious and that the warrior wasn't playing games. "You want a committed relationship?"

 

Neroon nodded his head once, then waited for Marcus to continue.

 

"I don't know about this, Neroon. Yes, I still love you," Marcus admitted confused. "But we would never work out."

 

"Not so long ago you were convinced we would be good for each other."

 

"That was before all this happened!" Marcus exclaimed upset, but he didn't pull away from Neroon. "I need time to think about this."

 

"That seems only fair," Neroon acknowledged. "But I want to taste you once more."

 

Marcus didn't instantly realize what Neroon wanted and was suddenly swept up in Neroon's arms. Warm, moist lips unexpectedly found his, brushing them. Marcus moaned softly, as his knees went weak. He'd never suspected Neroon would make such a move and now found himself locked in a tight embrace while Neroon's tongue nudged against his teeth, requesting entrance. Unable to resist, Marcus parted his teeth and Neroon's tongue slid inside, exploring deeply.

 

"No," Marcus suddenly breathed into Neroon's mouth and pulled back. "Not like this," he panted softly.

 

Neroon allowed Marcus to retreat, knowing he'd achieved his goal. "Is this lust? Yes. Is it love? Yes." Letting go completely of the Ranger, he locked eyes with Marcus. "Know that I want you. Know that I desire you. Know that I am through with denying the truth."

 

Marcus gasped at hearing those words. Neroon was staking his claim. The question was, was Marcus willing to give them a second chance?

 

Part 8

 

"I'm not sure I believe you," Marcus admitted softly. "Can I trust you?" Did Neroon realize what he was getting himself in to? "Will we work out? You're a Minbari warrior and I…" He couldn't even call himself a Ranger any longer. "Delenn won't let me stay on active duty with these hands. I'd only be a burden to you."

 

"We will find someone who can repair the damage to your hands," Neroon promised passionately. "In the meantime trust me to be your hands."

 

"Every time I trusted someone they died." Marcus looked up pleadingly. "When I told you I loved you I hoped things would be different."

 

"I am sorry," Neroon repeated his earlier apology. "Please trust me."

 

"What will happen if I do?" Marcus tried to picture a future for the two of them together, but failed. "Are you still an outcast?"

 

"Hadar named me clan leader of the Star Riders. I am no longer an outcast," Neroon said smugly. "Let me worry for both of us?"

 

Marcus took a step closer to Neroon so they were eye to eye. "Can I trust you not to hurt me again?"

 

"Give me a chance to prove myself to you," Neroon whispered and folded his arms around the Ranger. "Let me love you."

 

"What? No ritual? No ceremony?" Marcus quipped nervously.

 

"We are already breaking all the rules," Neroon told him and refused to release Marcus' gaze. The Ranger's body felt warm and hard against his and Neroon acted on instinct as he leaned in closer to claim Marcus' lips. He was quickly getting addicted to his new lover's taste.

 

Marcus closed his eyes, unable to think, unable to resist, and he gave in to another passionate kiss. Neroon's tongue circled his and in the end, they met in a fierce duel. What surprised Marcus was that Neroon didn't seem interested in gaining the upper hand. It was give and take, equal opportunities for both.

 

When Neroon finally released Marcus' lips, he caught a hooded expression in those green eyes, which he'd seen a few times before. "I think I might want a ceremony after all," he realized. He wanted to make this official. I want to be sure you won't reconsider, you won't leave me again, he thought, admitting his own insecurity. "Promise you will always be mine."

 

Saddened, Marcus shook his head. "I wish I could."

 

Neroon smiled. "I meant, promise your *heart* will always be mine." He was probably moving a little fast, but he didn't have the time to court Marcus for a longer period of time. They were both warriors and when their superiors assigned them to missions, they'd have to obey.

 

"Neroon," Marcus whispered the name. "Are you sure that this is what you want? Only days ago you rejected me. I'm having trouble understanding you."

 

"We warriors, we live for the moment. You know that. Death can come at any moment and we should savour the time we have." Neroon wrapped his fingers in Marcus' hair and pulled him close. His lips brushed Marcus' as he spoke again. "I want to consummate our love."

 

Marcus swallowed hard. Neroon had always been direct. "I've never been with a man before."

 

"Neither have I," Neroon admitted. "But I am sure we will find ways to pleasure each other." Neroon didn't pressure Marcus further. This was the Ranger's decision.

 

Marcus had never felt so excited and terrified in his entire life. Neroon wanted to make love to him. The idea seemed absurd and intoxicating at the same time. "We need to slow down," he admonished Neroon.

 

"I do not wish to slow down," Neroon said firmly.

 

"I want this too, believe me, but…"

 

"But what?" Neroon's right hand slid down the Ranger's back, finally coming to rest on Marcus' buttocks, squeezing them gently. "Just ask yourself, do you want this?"

 

Oh yes, I do! But what if we're making a mistake going this fast? I don't know what to do, how to make love to you. We haven't even discussed our relationship yet! Marcus cursed his useless hands. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't make love to Neroon, couldn't caress the Minbari! "I need more time."

 

Neroon saw the uncertainty in Marcus' eyes. "I understand. We will meet in the dojo at sunset to exchange vows… You have until then to *think*." Neroon's hand moved from Marcus' buttocks to his hips, until his hand rested against the Ranger's erection. "Your body wants me. It does not lie. Listen to it. We could be dead tomorrow, beloved."

 

"Beloved…" Marcus whispered the word. Had Neroon really called him beloved?

 

"We will discover each other's centers of pleasure. We will give each other pleasure. It will seal our emotional bond." Neroon registered Marcus' nod with satisfaction. "Here, take this," Neroon reached into his robes and removed a silver necklace.

 

"What is it?"

 

Neroon slid the necklace over Marcus' head. "It is Minbari custom to give your life mate something that is of great value… *personal* value," Neroon clarified. "This necklace originally belonged to my grandfather. He passed it on to my father, who gave it to me the day I was declared a warrior. Now I want you to have it."

 

"I can't accept this. It's a family heirloom," Marcus protested. Bloody hell, what am I doing? It's not like me to rush things. I just accepted Neroon as my life mate! Why? Why am I doing this?

 

"What is wrong?" Neroon asked as he fingered Marcus' locks. The Ranger was still hard and his free hand rubbed the erection through the fabric of Marcus' trousers. Neroon felt oddly pleased that Marcus' attraction showed like this. If he were completely honest with himself, he had to admit that he wanted to do a lot more than rubbing Marcus' cock. This unexpected desire surprised Neroon, but he welcomed it.

 

"This isn't like me," Marcus explained. "I don't usually jump someone's bones." The silver necklace rested against his skin as Neroon had pushed it beneath the fabric of his turtleneck. "I know we can die any time, but…"

 

Neroon deeply inhaled Marcus' scent and then stepped back, letting go of the Ranger. "Meet me at the dojo at sunset and should you still have any doubts I will set you free." Smiling warmly, Neroon turned around, knowing that Marcus belonged to him, like he belonged to the Ranger. "Sunset," he reminded Marcus and then opened the door, which Sech Turval had unlocked eventually.

 

Marcus remained behind, his soul on fire, his body burning with desire. The metal against his flesh was proof that these last minutes had really happened. "Bugger," he cursed passionately. "What do I do now?"

 

///

 

Marcus was startled as someone knocked on the door to his rooms. "Who is it?" He hoped it wasn't Neroon. Their last conversation had left him utterly confused.

 

"Sech Turval."

 

"Please come inside," Marcus said relieved. The teacher stepped inside and Marcus immediately noticed the surprised expression in Sech Turval's eyes. Did Neroon tell Sech Turval what happened? It's the only explanation. Why would Neroon do that? Worried, Marcus tried to capture Sech Turval's gaze. "Is something wrong?"

 

"I would not call it *wrong*," Sech Turval replied cautiously. "But I am curious." Sech Turval placed his hand on Marcus' arm, which was an intimate gesture for a Minbari, who never touched each other without good reason. "Did you consent to be Neroon's life mate?"

 

"He told you," Marcus sighed. "I'm so confused," he suddenly burst out. "We were talking about trust and his changed feelings and somehow we ended up discussing consummating our love! I have no idea how that happened!" His tone had changed from calm to frantic and he looked at Sech Turval pleadingly. "What am I doing?"

 

"You are following your heart… maybe for the first time in your life, and that scares you." When Neroon had told Sech Turval about the commitment ceremony that he wanted to have held at sunset, the teacher had just stared at the warrior, thinking Neroon had gone mad. But now that he saw the passion in Marcus' eyes, he understood. Now he had to help Marcus to understand. "What does your heart tell you?"

 

"My heart tells me to hold on to Neroon and to never let go," Marcus admitted, embarrassed. "But…"

 

"You are scared because everyone you ever loved, who ever loved you, has left you." Compassionately, Sech Turval squeezed Marcus' arm. "We do not get any guarantees in life. One never knows if a relationship will work out. The question is, are you willing to try and try hard to make this work?"

 

"Yes," Marcus replied honestly. "But I don't know what to expect from Neroon."

 

"Neroon feels the same way. Remember, this is new to him too," Sech Turval kindly reminded him. "So, you will exchange vows at sunset?"

 

"What am I supposed to do? Say? What are these vows about and…"

 

Sech Turval stopped Marcus' babbling. "I will explain them to you."

 

"Thank you," Marcus sighed relieved. Part of him still didn't believe that he was actually going to do this!

 

///

 

Feeling like a nervous wreck, Marcus shuffled his feet. Sech Turval had explained the ritual to him, which was short and to the point. Now that they stood in the dojo waiting for Neroon, Marcus tried chasing away his doubts, that this was happening too quickly, that he didn't trust Neroon, that Neroon had hurt him once and would hurt him again.

 

"Marcus? Are you having second thoughts?" Sech Turval inquired. He'd talked long hours with Marcus, making sure that this was what the young man really wanted.

 

"No, just getting cold feet," Marcus said jokingly, trying to hide his nervousness. The sun was setting and Neroon would arrive any moment now. Marcus knew what to expect from the ceremony, what to do and what to say, but taking such a big step still scared him. When he'd told Neroon that he was in love with the warrior Marcus had never expected to end up *marrying* Neroon.

 

"I am only an old man, Marcus, but I have seen love come and go and I think that you are doing the right thing," Sech Turval said, trying to soothe his former student.

 

"Then why am I this nervous?" Marcus asked with a hint of hysteria in his tone.

 

"Just remember that Neroon feels the same way. Only he is better at hiding it." Sech Turval smiled reassuringly.

 

Marcus held on to that truth when Neroon's footfalls announced the warrior's arrival. Marcus turned around to face Neroon and swallowed hard. Neroon was wearing his warrior uniform, long black cloak draped over his shoulders. In his right hand, Neroon carried a collapsed pike. It was the most beautiful sight Marcus had ever seen and he realized how futile it was to fight this love. It had trapped them both.

 

"Beloved." Neroon took in his lover's sight and then pulled Marcus to his chest in one firm move. Pressing his lips on Marcus', he smothered the Ranger's attempt at speech.

 

Marcus had wanted to chide Neroon for kissing him in front of Sech Turval, but once the kiss deepened, the rational part of his mind ceased to function.

 

Amused, Sech Turval watched them. "Neroon, Marcus," he chided them after a few moments as the kiss continued. "The vows."

 

"Ah, yes," Neroon released Marcus' lips, but his arm remained curled round the Ranger's waist. His features grew solemn as he locked eyes with Marcus. "Beloved, I promise to guard you, love you, honor you and defend your life."

 

Marcus had been surprised when Sech Turval had told him that the ceremony consisted only of exchanging this one vow. The Minbari were fond of pompous and long ceremonies and this was quite the exception, probably because it was a Warrior Caste tradition. Warriors didn't believe in long, elaborate vows.

 

"Accept this token of my love and respect," Neroon continued and presented his pike to Marcus. He caught the reflection of the necklace and smiled. Marcus was still wearing his gift.

 

Awkwardly, Marcus managed to take hold of the pike, clutching the weapon between his wrists. He prayed fervently that he wouldn't drop it accidentally.

 

Marcus cleared his throat before repeating Neroon's vow. "Beloved, I promise to guard you, love you, honor you and defend your life." He briefly wondered how he could possibly defend Neroon from a possible attacker with his injured hands, but dismissed the thought as this was only ceremony.

 

Sech Turval helped Marcus when the younger man looked stricken, realizing he was still holding Neroon's pike and thus couldn't present his own gift to Neroon. The teacher attached Neroon's pike to Marcus' belt and placed the Ranger's own pike in the palm of the young man's hands.

 

Marcus choked down the pain that emanated from his hands. "Accept this token of my love and respect."

 

Neroon closed his fingers round the pike and then attached it to his belt. "Sech Turval?" He looked to the Minbari teacher to speak the words that would make this bond official.

 

"According to Minbari laws only death can break this bond. Marcus, you are now part of the Star Riders clan," Sech Turval said firmly.

 

Marcus looked up. Sech Turval hadn't told him that he was now part of Neroon's clan. He wanted to ask Sech Turval what this meant, but the teacher's eyes told him to remain silent.

 

"May the stars be your guides and may you fight side by side in battle," Sech Turval finished. He'd checked on the right words after Neroon had requested he carried out the ceremony. Smiling at both men, Sech Turval hoped they'd be happy.

 

"Now what?" Marcus asked hesitantly.

 

"Now we will retire for the night," Neroon informed him wickedly.

 

"And please keep the noise down?" Sech Turval stated with a solemn expression, barely able to repress his own merriment.

 

Marcus and Neroon stared at Sech Turval's back when the teacher left the dojo.

 

"Was that a joke?" Marcus said eventually.

 

"I hope so. I plan on making a lot of noise tonight."

 

Marcus' heart missed a beat, hearing Neroon's remark. "That was a joke right?"

 

"No."

 

///

 

Marcus' nervousness got worse as Neroon opened the door for him. They'd decided to return to Marcus' quarters for the night, Neroon expressing the hope that it would make Marcus more comfortable. How in bloody hell can I feel comfortable knowing he wants to… Yes, what did Neroon want? To make love? Go all the way or just take the first step? Maybe it would be a good thing to ask.

 

Neroon closed the door behind them and turned on the lights. "You are nervous," he remarked casually.

 

"Are you nervous, Neroon?" Marcus sat down on the sofa in the corner of the room, watching the warrior, watching my lover, my beloved… my life mate.

 

"Yes," Neroon confessed as he sat down beside his lover. "I am nervous."

 

"We should talk… first," Marcus said cautiously, "about what will happen tonight."

 

"I want to make love to you tonight," Neroon stated passionately. "I have never been with a man, but I intend to make you scream with passion."

 

"Neroon, there's something you should know." Feeling shy and even embarrassed, Marcus averted his eyes from Neroon's. "I've never been with a woman either… in that way."

 

Puzzled, Neroon cupped Marcus' chin in the palm of his hand and forced Marcus to look into his eyes. "You have never been inside someone?"

 

Marcus cringed, hearing Neroon phrase it like that. "And no one has ever been inside me either. You're the one with the experience here."

 

"I look forward to teaching you what I know," Neroon said thoughtfully. "But I have never been with a man either so we will be learning together." Recognizing Marcus' need to discuss this, he gently took hold of the Ranger's feet and got rid of the boots. Then, he lifted Marcus' legs and rested the stocking feet in his lap. Absentmindedly, he massaged them.

 

"That feels… " Marcus sighed blissfully and made himself comfortable on the sofa, lying down and watching Neroon's face. "Why does this feel so familiar, so…"

 

"Right?" Neroon finished for him. "Once I allowed myself to acknowledge the attraction, the love, I realized that we could have something special. I feel comfortable around you."

 

Marcus listened, surprised that Neroon was opening up like this. Neroon's hands suddenly strayed from his feet, slipping beneath the fabric of his trousers and kneading his calves as well.

 

"I want to touch you," Neroon continued and searched Marcus' eyes. "I know that your hands hamper you; that you cannot touch me the way you want to touch me… Until they have healed, let me pleasure you."

 

The last thing Marcus expected was such a passionate plea. "What if you don't like making love to me?" he asked, voicing his greatest fear.

 

"Do not worry about that." Neroon remembered Valara, the way they'd had intercourse, bereft off all passion. He knew things would be different with Marcus. "We are adults, Marcus. You can tell me when I do something that you do not like and I will tell you what I desire from you. We won't make love in the dark, just performing the act. To us, it will be more… if you will let it be more."

 

Marcus swallowed hard. "Do you want me completely?"

 

Confused, Neroon cocked his head. "Marcus?"

 

"Do you want…" Marcus paused to gather his courage. "Do you want to be inside me? What do you want?" He'd waited his entire life for this moment of passion and he suddenly realized that he wanted this to happen. He craved making wild, passionate love with Neroon. For some reason he assumed that Neroon was a natural alpha male, eager to dominate the encounter, claiming him, maybe even marking him as his own. Oh, bloody hell. Just thinking that makes me hard! I want him to take me! That revelation shocked him.

 

Neroon growled softly. "Would you consent to that?" Being inside Marcus was his greatest desire. "I will be gentle," he promised.

 

"Neroon, admitting this isn't easy," Marcus started in a heavy tone, "but just thinking about feeling you inside me makes me hard."

 

Neroon's eyes drifted to Marcus' groin and he licked his lips seeing the impressive bulge there. "When your hands have healed I hope you will return that pleasure and take me as well."

 

"You'd let me?" Wide eyed, Marcus sat upright and stared hard. "You'd let me take you?"

 

"I want you that way too," Neroon confessed. "But we should concentrate on your needs tonight."

 

Marcus' stomach contracted hearing that promise. "Are you going to take me?"

 

"Yessss," Neroon growled. He clasped his hands at the back of Marcus' neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

"You do know how to do this?" Marcus managed to ask before Neroon's lips possessed his.

 

"What do you think I did during these last hours? I studied Human mating rituals." Neroon's smirk gave him away.

 

"You watched adult movies?" Marcus couldn't believe that Neroon had sat down to watch porn movies.

 

"They taught me a great deal," Neroon assured him. "We need to remove your clothes first." He'd already gathered that Marcus couldn't undress himself while his hands were injured. "I look forward to doing this regularly," he quipped delighted.

 

Marcus was trying to reach a decision. Could he hand over control to Neroon like that?

 

"Yes?" Neroon inquired, realizing Marcus' dilemma. "Let me make love to you, and Marcus?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do not hold back? I want to see your passion, feel it!" Neroon knelt between Marcus' legs and began to remove the tunic. "You are definitely wearing too many clothes to be comfortable." 

 

"You're wearing even more clothes!" Marcus objected weakly, as he moved with Neroon to remove the turtleneck shirt.

 

Neroon took gently hold of Marcus' hands and placed them above the Ranger's head. "Do you want me to touch you?"

 

"Oh yes," Marcus moaned. Suddenly, Neroon's fingertips glided down his chest, teasing his belly button. "Watch it, I'm ticklish!"

 

Delighted, Neroon smiled. Marcus felt comfortable under his touch and that was what Neroon wanted. They were both nervous and trust was of the essence. Teasingly, he tickled Marcus briefly, eliciting a chuckle from the younger man.

 

"Stop that!" Marcus panted between laughter. Neroon was quite a surprise. I never thought Neroon would be like this. Teasing me, caressing me… taking his time. Marcus had assumed that Neroon would take him quickly, not wasting any time on foreplay. He was about to find out how wrong he was as Neroon unzipped the Ranger's trousers. "What are you going to do?"

 

"Taste you," Neroon promised. Valara had never done this for him, but he'd seen the effect it had had on the men in the movies he'd watched. He wanted to see Marcus squirm like that and moan his name. "Lift your hips, beloved."

 

Marcus obeyed and suddenly realized that he was naked… except for his socks. But Neroon was already removing those too. "Now you're the one who's overdressed." But the fabric of Neroon's uniform, the epaulets and leather boots against his skin only furthered his arousal. And then there was Neroon's promise that the Minbari was going to taste him. Oh God…

 

"I lack the words to describe your beauty," Neroon whispered as he ran his hands over Marcus' chest. He briefly paused to examine the texture of Marcus' chest hair. His hands continued their exploration and finally settled in the Ranger's pubic hair, which fascinated Neroon.

 

"You don't have to flatter me," Marcus whispered, looking down at his lover kneeling between his legs. He still wondered why this felt so good, so right, like they'd been destined to be lovers.

 

"You will let me explore?" Neroon asked, wanting Marcus' explicit permission before he took this any further.

 

"Please, I'm begging here… can't you tell?"

 

Neroon grinned. Yes, Marcus' hard and weeping cock stood proud, demanding attention. "I hope I will please you," Neroon whispered, as he wrapped his fingers around his lover's slick erection. His other hand massaged Marcus' scrotum, squeezing gently and rolling the balls in their sac.

 

Not expecting this intense stimulation, Marcus gasped for breath. Involuntarily, he arched his back, silently begging Neroon to start pumping him. "It's been so long," he whispered softly. "I wish I could run my fingers over your skin."

 

Neroon heard the true regret in Marcus' voice. "Later," he promised. "Once they have healed. Let me make you forget the pain." Neroon stroked Marcus' cock slowly, occasionally running his thumb over the slit. Pre-ejaculate dripped from his fingers and Neroon bent down to taste it.

 

"Neroon," Marcus whispered taken aback as the Minbari's tongue darted over the tip of his erection. Not even in his wildest and feverish dreams he'd imagined that Neroon would ever go down on him.

 

Neroon licked his lover's erection, sliding his tongue down the length of Marcus' cock. The Ranger's breathing had turned erratic and Marcus was trying to thrust in to his mouth. Neroon never considered admonishing his lover or telling him to remain still. The gentle thrusting told him that Marcus needed extra stimulation and he took in more of his lover's cock, sucking hard at the tip.

 

"I…I…" Incapable of coherent speech, Marcus tried to lock eyes with Neroon, but the Minbari was too focused on making Marcus feel good to notice. Please, Neroon, I'm about to come and I don't know how you'll react when I come in your mouth!

 

Neroon felt his lover's body tense and realized that Marcus was approaching orgasm. He briefly looked up and he almost came himself from the expression in Marcus' dilated eyes.

 

"Almost…"

 

Neroon heard Marcus' whisper and wanted to send him over the edge, experiencing an orgasm like the Ranger never had felt before. "Lick it," he instructed and placed his index finger against Marcus' lips.

 

Marcus craved release too badly to question Neroon's request and suckled the digit hard, lavishing it with saliva. Thrusting in to Neroon's mouth, he wished his lover would have pity on him and pump him harder.

 

Neroon relaxed the muscles in his throat and took in his lover's length, enjoying the strangled moan that left Marcus' lips. He placed his finger at Marcus' entrance and gently pushed passed the muscle into the tight passage.

 

Marcus yelped helplessly as Neroon's finger moved inside him, sending waves of pleasure through his body. A warm and moist mouth surrounded his cock and as Neroon's finger slid in and out of his body, he screamed madly.

 

As Marcus' body tensed completely, Neroon prepared himself to swallow his lover's come. He wanted to devour everything Marcus had to offer. As the salty liquid shot into his throat, his finger thrust deeply into Marcus' body, tearing another yelp from the younger man.

 

Completely sated, Marcus shook in Neroon's arms. The Minbari had released his spent cock and had pulled back his finger once the spasms inside Marcus' body had stopped and was now crawling closer on all fours, leaning in to kiss him. Marcus quivered, as he tasted himself on Neroon's lips.

 

"You liked that," Neroon commented smugly.

 

"Yes, I did." Marcus never considered denying the truth. "Are you sure you’ve never done this before?" His lips found Neroon's again and very carefully, he folded his arms around the fully clothed warrior. "Let me hold you?"

 

Neroon smiled warmly and enjoyed the embrace. He didn't move, careful not to jolt Marcus' hands. The last thing he wanted was to be the bringer of pain. "There is more to come…"

 

"Neroon…" Lazily, Marcus licked Neroon's upper lip, tugging slightly. "I should take care of you. I want you out of that uniform and I can't even undress you."

 

"Let me get to my feet and I will take care of that," Neroon said seductively. He waited until Marcus had released him and then got to his feet. Seeing Marcus naked and sated stirred his own desire again. He quickly striped and stood proud in front of the Ranger. "I hope my body pleases you."

 

Marcus swallowed hard at the sight of rippling muscle, impressive biceps and an incredible muscled ass. Neroon's erect cock already leaked pre-ejaculate and had taken on a fierce red color. "You're gorgeous."

 

"Why don't we move this to the floor?" Neroon spread a blanket on to the floor and then kneeled, inviting Marcus to join him.

 

Marcus slipped from the couch and kneeled opposite Neroon. His hands hung idly down his side. "How do you want to do this?"

 

"I wish you could ride me, but I fear you will lose balance without your hands to support you and I do not want to add to your injuries."

 

"Ride you?" Marcus blushed weakly, remembering that Neroon wanted to be claimed in time as well.

 

"Why don't you lie down for now?" Neroon gestured Marcus to lie on his back.

 

Marcus stared at Neroon after he'd laid down and wondered if this would be it. Neroon had completely surprised him with that blowjob. Now he felt sated, but still he craved more physical contact with Neroon.

 

"Rest your hands," Neroon spread Marcus' arms and massaged his lover's upper arms and shoulders. "Tell me the truth… how do you want me to take you?" Neroon reached into his cloak and uncovered a small vial. Then, he placed a pillow beneath Marcus' hips.

 

"You did watch those porn vids, didn't you?" Marcus said lazily and stretched his body like a cat. "You even brought lubrication?"

 

"I did not know what it was called," Neroon admitted amused. "But we will need it… Now tell me…"

 

"I want you inside, Neroon… and I want you now." Marcus had long discarded rationality now that passion had taken over. "Take me, make me yours, claim me? I never realized how badly I want to be with you in that way."

 

Neroon opened the vial and slicked his fingers with the oily substance. "But we will do it slowly. This act should give you pleasure too."

 

"Neroon, I just came… I'm high on adrenaline," Marcus reassured him, but tensed as Neroon's finger probed his entrance again.

 

"Relax, beloved," Neroon whispered, sensing his lover's tension. Seated between Marcus' legs, he leaned in closer and ran his tongue over one of his lover's nipples. Suckling it, he felt Marcus relax and his finger slipped in deeper. His other hand stroked Marcus' inner thigh and kneaded his lover's buttocks as Marcus arched his back.

 

Marcus closed his eyes as Neroon added a second finger, concentrating on this new sensation. This time he pushed back, eager to show his willingness, his need. "More…" he whimpered as Neroon pulled back, only to return with three fingers that continued to stretch him.

 

Bloody hell, this feels good. I never knew having something up my arse would feel this good. Oh God! Marcus cried out as Neroon's index finger rubbed a sensitive spot inside his body. His toes curled and he opened his eyes to stare at his lover.

 

"I think I have located your prostate," Neroon said with obvious smugness. He'd hoped that rubbing the little nub would have the desired effect on his lover and it did. Marcus was squirming, begging for more. Neroon didn't waste any time and pressed kisses all over Marcus' stomach, trailing up until his lips met Marcus' collarbone and he suckled the skin there hard, leaving a passion mark.

 

Entranced, Marcus realized that he was growing hard again as Neroon's finger continued to stroke his prostate. He wanted release so badly that the pleasure bordered on pain because Neroon was denying him what he really wanted. "Inside… now!"

 

Neroon eagerly complied and replaced his fingers with the head of his cock. Slowly, he pushed inside, then stopped to give Marcus time to adjust to the

invasion. As Marcus released his breath, Neroon pushed in further, unexpectedly sheathing himself to the hilt inside his lover's body.

 

Marcus' startled eyes met Neroon's, as the Ranger realized that Neroon was completely inside him. "Feels full," he whispered, careful not to breathe too deeply. "Feels good."

 

Neroon nodded his head, briefly incapable of speech. Marcus' tightness was incredible.

 

"Start moving? Please?" Marcus had forgotten about the pain in his hands as Neroon thrust gently. "Bloody… hell," Marcus panted, as Neroon's thrusts grew more passionate. Marcus thought he'd lose his last grip on sanity as Neroon also pumped his fully erect cock.

 

Acting purely on instinct, Marcus raised his legs and placed his feet against Neroon's chest, changing the angle of his lover's thrusts.

 

Neroon penetrated his young lover deeply and claimed Marcus' lips again, suckling, licking, ravishing his lover's mouth as he approached completion.

 

Marcus struggled for breath, as Neroon's thrusts became deep and short, sending him over the edge. He came in the Minbari's hand, calling out to Neroon as orgasm ripped through him.

 

Spasms gripped Neroon's cock and the Minbari couldn't hold back any longer. Burying himself deep inside Marcus' warm and sated body, he came violently. In his passion, he buried his teeth in the skin near Marcus' collarbone, drawing blood. "Mar…cus," he whispered his lover's name as his seed settled deep inside his lover's body. "I never… felt like… this…"

 

Marcus tried to regulate his breathing, but Neroon's weight was pressing him down.

 

Thankfully, Neroon realized his lover's predicament and rose on all fours, carefully, slowly withdrawing from Marcus' body.

 

"Twice… you made me come twice!" Marcus panted softly.

 

Neroon needed to assure himself that he hadn't hurt his lover unwillingly. "Beloved, are you…"

 

"I'm sore, yes, but also sated and about to fall asleep. I don't think I'll need my pain medication tonight."

 

Neroon checked Marcus thoroughly, relieved to find no blood. "You are passionate," he then complimented Marcus.

 

"And you… I never thought… never assumed…"

 

"What?" Neroon didn't like the expression in his lover's eyes. Quickly, he grabbed their cloaks and covered Marcus' shivering body with them. He would clean Marcus up later and then go to sleep with the Ranger in his arms. "What is it, beloved?"

 

"I never thought you'd be so… considerate. I thought you'd make love quickly, not bother with foreplay and… I feel quite the fool. You made everything… perfect."

 

Neroon smiled tenderly. "I should take this as a compliment then?"

 

"Most certainly…" Marcus yawned and immediately gave Neroon an apologetic look. "You’ve exhausted me."

 

"I trust that is a good thing," Neroon chuckled as Marcus' eyes closed. "Go to sleep then. I will clean us up."

 

"Can't believe you're not tired," Marcus said and another big yawn overwhelmed him.

 

"We need to work on your stamina," Neroon quipped teasingly and watched entranced as Marcus dozed off. Staring at his lover, Neroon felt immensely grateful that he'd made the right decision after all.

 

Part 9

 

Amused, Neroon realized that his presence truly unnerved the Chief of Security, Garibaldi. Since he'd arrived on Babylon 5 Garibaldi had been close. The Chief had even approached him, inquiring *why* Neroon was here.

 

"Personal affairs that do not concern you," Neroon had answered, annoying Garibaldi even further, but the warrior enjoyed toying with the Human.

 

Neroon remained near the departure section, keeping an eye out for Marcus. His life mate had traveled to Babylon 5 four days ago; eager to find out whether Stephen Franklin could fix his hands.

 

They'd been lovers for two weeks now and Neroon had missed Marcus' company during these last few days that they'd been apart. That was why he'd chosen to travel to Babylon 5 to surprise his beloved. How would Marcus react to finding him here?

 

Neroon leaned against a wall, glaring at Garibaldi, who was still watching him closely. It made Neroon feel good, knowing that he could still get beneath the Chief's skin.

 

Sudden movement near the doorway caught his attention and he hoped Marcus had arrived. Disappointed, he realized that it wasn't his lover, but Commander Susan Ivanova who'd entered the departure hall. She walked over to Garibaldi and Neroon wished he could overhear their conversation. Did he pose such a threat that the Commander *and* the Chief of Security needed to keep an eye on him? Neroon grinned smugly.

 

Pensively, Neroon mentally recalled the days Marcus and he had spent at the training facility. Marcus had slept most of the time, still recovering from the fever, but Neroon had been delighted to hold his lover in his sleep.

 

In the end it had been Sech Turval who had shattered their heavenly illusion. The teacher had contacted Delenn, urging her to ask Marcus to visit Babylon 5 and check in with Stephen Franklin. A day later, Delenn had sent Marcus exactly that message and Neroon had only reluctantly let him go.

 

For a while Neroon had been concerned that Delenn would order Marcus to stay on Babylon 5, and when Hadar had contacted the new leader of the Star Riders, Neroon had realized his chance. Neroon had suggested Marcus, now his life mate, would function as liaison between the Warrior Caste and the Rangers. Hadar had supported that idea and Neroon had been relieved, for it meant that Marcus would be stationed on Minbar. The tricky part was getting Marcus to cooperate.

 

"Minbari warriors are trouble."

 

Neroon overheard Ivanova's statement and his grin broadened. Marcus would certainly agree with that, but where was the Ranger? Their shuttle was supposed to leave in a few minutes.

 

"Neroon?"

 

Neroon recognized the voice of his lover at once and turned around to take in Marcus' appearance. The Ranger no longer looked pale and the dark circles beneath the impossible green eyes had disappeared. Neroon's eyes drifted lower and his heart thumped in his chest, finding the bandages gone. Marcus' hands were whole again and the dreadful burned flesh gone. Neroon reigned in his enthusiasm. Had Marcus also regained his fine motor skills?

 

"Beloved," Neroon whispered and opened his arms. With now practised grace, he caught Marcus in them and hugged the Ranger to his chest. The large eyes that locked with his were filled with bliss. "I missed you."

 

"What are you doing here?" Marcus asked stunned. "I was supposed to meet you at the training facility!"

 

"I wanted to taste you, feel you," Neroon whispered and ignored the surprised murmur that rose around them. Remotely, he could even make out Garibaldi and Ivanova's baffled reaction.

 

Marcus sighed as Neroon's lips claimed his. He'd never imagined that his lover would kiss him in public. Well, Neroon had kissed him in front of the teachers at the training facility, but the Minbari teachers had known that they were mated. Here, on Babylon 5, no one knew!

 

Surrendering to Neroon's passion, Marcus' eyes suddenly locked with Susan's and he saw utter disbelief in them. I hope you'll find someone too, Susan. We weren't meant to be together.

 

"Marcus," Neroon growled as the Ranger didn't react to his kiss. Something was distracting his lover and as he followed Marcus' glance, Neroon realized it was Ivanova. "They are already waiting for us on Minbar," Neroon reminded his lover, possessively curling an arm around Marcus' waist. "And you need to tell me about your hands."

 

"Yes, of course!" Marcus tore his eyes away from Susan and concentrated on his lover. "I missed you too!" Marcus admitted and fell in to step beside the warrior as Neroon pulled him towards the shuttle.

 

Instinctively, Neroon realized that Ivanova posed some kind of threat. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He smirked as the shuttle doors closed behind them and he guided Marcus to their seats.

 

Marcus needed a moment to regain his composure. He'd never expected Neroon to travel to Babylon 5 to surprise him, but now he could share the good news even sooner. "Stephen sort of fixed my hands," Marcus whispered and placed them palm up in Neroon's hands.

 

Neroon gently ran his fingertips over the smooth flesh, unmarred and warm. He monitored Marcus' reaction when he squeezed the palm gently. "Does it still hurt?"

 

"No, the pain's gone. I don't know exactly what Stephen did, but he managed to grow new skin tissue to make them look like new." Marcus smiled brilliantly. "They no longer look raw and burned."

 

"Your physician did an splendid job," Neroon complimented Franklin and couldn't stop caressing the smooth skin. "What about control?"

 

Marcus' smile turned dark. "I can move my fingers again, probably even use my thumb and index finger to take hold of things, but… I won't be able to wield a pike. I won't ever have that measure of control. My right hand's a little stronger than my left, so… Stephen feels confident I might even relearn to write."

 

"That's excellent news," Neroon said pleased and raised Marcus' hands to his lips. Slowly, he kissed each finger.

 

"Don’t do that," Marcus admonished him, barely able to hold back a moan filled with desire. Just feeling Neroon's tongue licking his fingertips made him hard.

 

"Yes, later," Neroon agreed and wrapped Marcus' hands in his. "First we have to talk to Hadar."

 

Surprised, Marcus raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we going to the training facility?"

 

"No, to Yedor. Hadar wants to talk to both of us." Neroon absentmindedly caressed Marcus' hands, still wary of touching them, remembering Marcus used to be in a lot of pain whenever he accidentally touched that burned flesh.

 

"Marcus? I want to ask you something," Neroon said hesitantly. Although Marcus had begun to open up during the last two weeks, the Ranger still disliked discussing his past. "Why did Ivanova's presence make you feel uncomfortable?"

 

Marcus sighed deeply. He should have known that Neroon would notice the sudden tension in his body when he'd seen her. "I thought I loved her once."

 

Surprised, Neroon locked eyes with his lover. "Did you?"

 

"Not like I love you," Marcus assured him at once and freed his right hand, so his fingers could trace his lover's upper lip. "She didn't want me anyway."

 

"She's a fool then," Neroon said relieved and suckled Marcus' fingertip gently. He'd wanted to do that since they'd become lovers, but Marcus' injuries had prevented that.

 

"You were a fool once," Marcus whispered, uncertain whether he was trespassing. They'd never discussed Neroon rejecting him back at Udor after they'd become life mates.

 

"But this fool realized his mistake in time. I still regret hurting you," Neroon said sincerely. "Maybe pleasuring you tonight will ease the pain?"

 

Marcus grinned, seeing Neroon's wicked grin. "Actually, I was planning on pleasuring *you* now that my hands are cooperating again." Neroon's eyes darkened and Marcus smiled seductively. "Do you still want me to take you?"

 

"Oh, Valen, yes!" Neroon exclaimed passionately. A few passengers turned their heads to see what the commotion was about and Neroon lowered his voice. "Tonight," he said firmly.

 

"Tonight," Marcus promised and sat back, relaxing as Neroon continued to caress his hands.

 

///

 

Hadar observed Marcus and Neroon closely, as his guests entered his private rooms. Since Seijro had returned to Nafys, Hadar had found it much easier to deal with caste matters. His father had the tendency to interfere too frequently. Now that Seijro had departed, he could execute some of his plans and one of them was to befriend Marcus and Neroon.

 

"Shai Alit Hadar," Neroon said in a formal tone. Marcus and he had agreed that Neroon would do most of the talking, as Hadar was Neroon's nephew and the warrior knew Hadar best.

 

"Uncle Neroon, Marcus," Hadar said, dismissing any titles. He didn't want this to be a formal conversation. "Do you have any idea why I asked you to come here?"

 

Neroon eyed his relative. "No," Neroon lied, knowing damn well why they were here. Marcus' hand suddenly pressed slightly against his back and Neroon realized that the Ranger needed the touch, the contact now that his hands had been restored. "Why did you send for us?"

 

"Master Durhann, who taught me to use the Denn'bok, told me that you have exchanged vows," Hadar said in a teasing tone. "Is that true, uncle?"

 

Neroon wished Hadar would stop calling him uncle. It made him feel old and like he was supposed to protect his young relative. "It is true," he replied, playing his part.

 

Marcus watched both Minbari, realizing Hadar was playing a game, but what did the young caste leader hope to achieve?

 

"Uncle, I want the Ranger represented at Yedor." Hadar waited for Neroon to reply according to plan.

 

"And you want Marcus as your liaison?" Neroon tried hard not to look at Marcus. His lover would eventually see the truth in his eyes.

 

"I already contacted Delenn, who agrees with me." Hadar had been saddened to hear that Marcus could no longer perform certain duties due to his still impaired hands and this would be the perfect solution to their problems. Marcus would be able to stay on Minbar, close to Neroon and Hadar would get his liaison.

 

Neroon nodded his head and heard Marcus' soft intake of breath. The Ranger hated it when others made decisions for him and Neroon expected Marcus to speak up any moment now. "It is settled then. Marcus will stay with me at Yedor."

 

Marcus was seriously considering lecturing Neroon and maybe even Hadar until he realized that this meant that he didn't have to leave Neroon. This way they could be together. And what are my options anyway? Delenn removed me from active duty as I can no longer defend myself properly. This is probably the best thing that can happen to me. So he kept quiet.

 

Marcus' silence surprised Neroon and as he looked into his lover's eyes, he saw understanding and acceptance. Tonight, he would show Marcus what the rest of their lives would be like.

 

///

 

"Where are we going, Neroon?" Marcus questioned as Neroon piloted their flyer away from Yedor. "I thought we were going to spend the night here."

 

"I want you to see our home," Neroon explained softly. "We will spend the rest of our lives here… hopefully."

 

"Won't you miss the battles? The fighting?" Marcus realized that Neroon had made another sacrifice so they could be together. Neroon should be out there commanding the Ingata, not playing the part of a diplomat. "You don't have to do this for me," Marcus said thoughtfully.

 

"But I want to," Neroon replied and met Marcus' stare. "I want to be with you. You once reminded me that warriors are already dead, even if they are still alive, but now that I found something worth living for I refuse to die unnecessary."

 

Marcus marveled at the change that had taken place in his lover. "Are you sure you'll be happy, stuck with me out here?"

 

"You make me happy," Neroon said determinedly. "We are about to land," he added as they reached their destination.

 

After Neroon landed the flyer, they walked towards the large crystalline structure, draped in purple, blue and gold tones. Marcus followed Neroon inside. "Are we alone here?"

 

"The servants will arrive tomorrow," Neroon informed him and led his lover to their sleeping quarters. "Do you like it?"

 

Marcus nodded his head. The large room was filled with soft cushions, blankets, quilts and a big sleeping platform stood in the corner of the room. In its center was a pile of fluffy pillows. He raised an eyebrow as he discovered the small glass vials that stood next to the large pillows. "Do you have plans for tonight?" Marcus quipped. It still surprised him how easy it was to be intimate with Neroon.

 

"Oh yes…" Neroon searched his lover's eyes and made a decision. "Would you gather some food from the kitchen? I am hungry."

 

Marcus was already near the doorway when he wondered about Neroon's request. Usually, the warrior fetched his own food. Dismissing it, he set out to explore his new home, find the kitchen and eventually return to his hungry lover.

 

Neroon picked up one of the vials, opened it and let the liquid run down his index finger. He'd tested the strength in Marcus' hands during their trip home from Babylon 5 and knew that Marcus still required physical therapy to regain his old measure of strength. So, he'd decided to prepare himself for their lovemaking. Marcus' promise to take him made the blood sizzle in his veins.

 

Neroon stepped into the large bathroom and undressed. He took a quick shower and then studied his reflection in the mirror. Yes, he wanted this, wanted Marcus to claim him, like he'd claimed the Ranger. Cloaking his index finger with the oily lubricant he placed it against his entrance. He forced himself to relax and pushed inside.

 

Thus far, Marcus had been on the receiving end of their lovemaking, but Neroon wanted to change that. He used his inner muscle to grip his finger and smiled. He had a few surprises in store for Marcus once the Ranger entered him.

 

He withdrew his finger, dripped more oil over his fingers and returned with two. He felt fuller now, but the sensation was pleasant, starting a burning sensation in his groin. He was already hard and scissored his fingers inside his body, going through the same procedure as he used to prepare Marcus for their lovemaking.

 

Accidentally, his finger rubbed his prostate and Neroon moaned softly. I do not want to come yet. I want to feel Marcus inside me when I do!

 

"Neroon? Where are you? I brought your snacks!" Marcus looked about and only found an empty bedchamber. "Neroon?" A soft moan coming from the bathroom caught his attention and he sneaked closer. "Neroon?"

 

Neroon wiped his fingers on a towel. "Place the food on the floor. I will join you shortly."

 

Confused, Marcus did as he was told and placed the tray on the floor. Growing aware that it was quite warm in the bedroom, he removed his cloak, tunic and boots. He relished being able to do this himself. Until a few days ago he'd needed Neroon's help to undress or get dressed.

 

The bathroom door opened and Marcus looked up. He'd wanted to ask Neroon why he'd retreated, but when he saw his lover's aroused state Marcus swallowed hard. Neroon had turned out to be quite passionate when making love, something he hadn't expected.

 

"Strip," Neroon instructed in a heavy tone as he sat down on the floor, cross-legged. Marcus flushed weakly and Neroon growled possessively. "Lose the clothes."

 

Marcus reacted at once, relishing the fact that he could unzip his trousers, remove them and pull his turtleneck over his head unaided. His fingers still hurt occasionally, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Naked, he crawled towards Neroon on all fours. "You do have plans," he said approvingly.

 

Running his hands all over Neroon's muscular body, Marcus paused to pinch an already erect nipple, rolling the other between his fingertips. He already felt the tingling sensation in his hands that signaled that he was overdoing it, but he wanted to touch his lover so badly!

 

Neroon leaned in closer and whispered into Marcus' ear, "I prepared myself for you." Looking down, he watched as Marcus' cock surged to full hardness. "You know what I want and how I want it, do you not?" He'd shared his desires with the Ranger at night, before falling asleep.

 

Marcus nodded his hand once and curled his fingers around Neroon's weeping cock, pumping slowly. "Let me explore first. Lay back." Marcus knew Neroon would obey.

 

Neroon stretched out, settling into the pillows. "What do you want to do?"

 

"Tell me about the way you prepared yourself for me," Marcus said seductively and licked Neroon's collarbone. His fingers returned to pinch Neroon's nipples, then trailed down to the warrior's erection. "Tell me."

 

"I inserted one finger at first, imaging you were penetrating me, preparing me."

 

"And then?"

 

"I added a second finger. You are well endowed, Marcus, I needed to stretch myself."

 

"How did it feel?" Marcus straddled his lover's hips and his lower body rubbed suggestively against Neroon's erection.

 

"Good, but having you inside me will feel even better." Neroon reached up, grabbed his lover's hair and forced Marcus to kiss him.

 

Marcus sensed Neroon's need and realized his lover didn't want much foreplay. The need to be taken, to be claimed had built during these last two weeks and Neroon wanted to complete the connection between them. Marcus pulled back and Neroon immediately released him.

 

Studying Neroon, Marcus sat back. "On your knees?"

 

"Yesss," Neroon purred hungrily and turned on to his stomach.

 

Marcus' heart skipped a beat as the warrior raised himself on all fours, presenting himself. Marcus sighed, as his hands kneaded the firm buttocks in front of him. "Talk to me, Neroon. I've never done this before."

 

"Trust your instincts," Neroon advised and waited for Marcus to position himself against his entrance. When he finally felt the head of his lover's erection nudge against his opening, he inhaled deeply. "Take me," he said firmly, already rocking back against Marcus' cock, even though the Ranger wasn't inside him yet.

 

"You really want this," Marcus realized suddenly and began to push inside. "I always assumed you were a natural top, Neroon, but you like the feel of me inside you, don't you?" Neroon's answer was a guttural growl and encouraged, Marcus pushed in deeper. He placed his hands on Neroon's hips, steadying his lover. "Almost there," he whispered and watched entranced as Neroon rocked back, taking his length completely. 

 

Neroon's eyes grew big as Marcus sheathed himself inside his body. A burning sensation spread through his lower body and as he shifted to lower his body onto the floor, he gasped. Marcus had found his prostate.

 

Marcus followed Neroon down, but was hesitant to place his full body weight on his lover. "This time, I'm going to make *you* scream, Neroon."

 

Breathless, Neroon rubbed his own erection against the pillows and blankets. "Ride me," he mumbled, his voice smothered as he bit into the pillows. "Press me down. Make me feel you."

 

Marcus didn't need more encouragement and placed his body on Neroon's, pressing his lover down and setting a slow, but sharp rhythm, sliding in and out of Neroon's tight passage.

 

"Bite me, mark me… possess me," Neroon begged in a choked tone. His body was Marcus' to command and he wanted to surrender to his lover, wanted Marcus to take charge.

 

Finally realizing what Neroon truly desired, Marcus wondered if he could give the warrior what he wanted. Biting down hard, he suckled the skin near Neroon's throat and thrust violently, deliberately resting his body on Neroon's. Spasms suddenly rocked Neroon and Marcus wondered if his lover had already come, but then he realized that Neroon was using his inner muscle to clench him, keep him prisoner. "Do that again," he instructed and gasped as Neroon's muscle tightened around him.

 

Marcus' right hand slipped beneath Neroon's body. "Lift your hips, do it!"

 

Neroon's ecstasy bordered on pain and he obeyed, giving Marcus access to his aching cock. He jerked uncontrollably as Marcus fisted his cock roughly… just like I want it!

 

"Come for me," Marcus hissed in to Neroon's ear. He was nearing orgasm himself and wanted to take Neroon with him.

 

"Marcus!" Neroon called out his lover's name as he shot his semen in to Marcus' hand, which continued to stroke him, milking the last drop of come from his body.

 

Neroon's spasms clenched his cock and Marcus held on to his lover as he came deep inside the warrior's body. Thrusting one last time, he collapsed on top of Neroon.

 

"Valen…" Neroon whispered, sated and lazily. It felt good to have Marcus press him down and he had no desire to move. Their bond had finally been completed. "Stay," he whispered as Marcus tried to pull out. "I love the feel of you inside me."

 

"Didn't know you liked it rough," Marcus mumbled satiated against Neroon's hot skin. "Maybe I should tie you down the next time."

 

Neroon quivered again. "Can you read my mind?"

 

"You want to be tied down?" Marcus quipped and pressed soft kisses on Neroon's bruised throat. "I drew blood," he said apologetically.

 

"So do I during our lovemaking when I am on top," Neroon said dismissively.

 

"Want to stay like this?"

 

"Yesss," Neroon purred contentedly. "I want to stay like this forever."

 

The end


End file.
